


De Repente

by FreeNingyo



Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeNingyo/pseuds/FreeNingyo
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

¡El verano no podía haber empezado de mejor manera! Era la última noche en Samezuka, la guerra de pistolas de agua junto a los chicos de Iwatobi había sido muy divertida, Rin no dejaba de reír desde entonces. No cabía más alegría en su pecho y sus amigos no lo habían pasado por alto .

— Rin-senpai está de muy buen humor hoy — dijo Momotaro sonriendo pero después hizo un puchero. — Podía haber sido así durante los entrenamientos al cabo del año. Aún así será duro decirle "adiós" a los días con él como capitán en Samezuka.

Rin era ajeno a la charla que mantenían sus amigos pues desde que se habían marchado Haru y los demás había quedado algo pensativo. Sousuke le observaba extrañado con sus manos en los bolsillos. No podía estar más de acuerdo con Momo, Rin tenía ese brillo especial. Esa luz que, aunque le doliese, sólo la prendía una persona. Haruka Nanase. Aún así, no incentivó los comentarios de sus compañeros y mantuvo el silencio, después de todo él también lo había pasado en grande.

— Hasta Yamazaki-senpai está hoy de buen humor, creo que le alegró hacer nuevos amigos ¿no es así? Yo también me divertí mucho. — dijo Nitori con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Sousuke impresionado, se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada, sólo un sonido con su garganta afirmando así lo que decía el peliplateado.

No había quedado en malos términos con Haruka después de todo. Además, Rei y Nagisa eran un par divertido. Contrarios a más no poder. El más bajito incluso había conseguido ablandarle un par de veces y acabó cediendo a sus peticiones. Y Makoto no fue ajeno a ello. Ese chico no sólo sabía leer la mente de Haru, ahora Sousuke temía por sus pensamientos. Pero fue muy amable y alegre en todo momento, cosa que le transmitía una paz inmensa. Su sonrisa había conseguido de alguna manera contagiarsele.

Rin paró de arrugar su frente hasta su máximo y gritó de pronto sacando a Sousuke de sus pensamientos:

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

— ¿Uh? — Sousuke le miró confundido — ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tienes?

—Nada, nada. Ya les explicaré mañana. — Sus dientes de tiburón asomaban por su curvatura en los labios. Desde luego, no era nada bueno. — Ahora vayamos a cenar, no quiero perderme nuestra última comida juntos en Samezuka.

...................................🏊 🏊...................................

Algunos rayos de sol llegaban desde la ventana y Sousuke comenzó a sentir calor establecerse en su piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente y al estirar sus brazos por de su cabeza dió los buenos días a Rin. No hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, a lo que Sousuke, ya que solía despertar siempre antes, se giró hacia la litera de abajo.

— Eh dormilón, vamos, hay mucho que hacer hoy... — cuando encontró la cama vacía, Sousuke se asustó pensando que quizás Rin habría vuelto a casa sin despedirse y él.

"¡Mierda, hoy era el día! No se puede haber ido aún hay algo que... ¡Tengo que decírtelo aunque sea rechazado!"

El equipaje de Rin estaba al lado del armario. Sousuke suspiró aliviado al verlo, bajó de la litera, se vistió aún con la presión sobre su pecho y fue a desayunar.

— ¡Yamazaki -sempai! — gritó Momo desde mitad del comedor — ¡Venga a comer con nosotros!

Sin dudarlo se acercó a sus amigos y aunque seguía sorprendido de no ver a Rin allí no dijo nada. Seguro que andaba tramando algo y no tardaría en averiguarlo pues apareció dando un golpe en la mesa y dijo:

— Tengo buenas noticias chicos, he hablado con el director y ¡adivinad! ¡Samezuka nos deja la piscina un mes más para que nademos con Haru y los demás durante el verano! — explicó con una expresión de picardía. Momo y Nitori se emocionaron con la propuesta. Sousuke sonrió por ver a Rin feliz. Ya lo había admitido, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado y no podía hacer más que sonreír por él. — Aunque... Tenemos que mantenerla limpia nosotros y hacernos responsables — continuó el pelirrojo con la boca pequeña.

............................. 🏊 🏊 🏊.................................

— ¡¿Qué?! — Nagisa grito entusiasmado con la noticia.

Tanto a él como a Haru parecía agradarles la idea pues ambos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos mientras acosaban a Rin con la mirada. Rei se colocó las gafas y dijo:

— Así podré seguir entrenando para hacer que mi técnica sea aún más bella.

— Eso es genial. — Makoto sonrió.

—También hay que mantener la piscina y la estancia limpia. — recordó Rin. — Si os parece quedamos mañana para organizar todo.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron los chicos de Iwatobi al unísono mientras alzaban sus manos al cielo. Mientras un par de ojos carmesí se perdían en el océano de aquella mirada.


	2. Todo en orden

Después de informar a sus amigos, Rin volvió a Samezuka. Aún debía recoger sus cosas para llevarlas a casa de su madre. Al llegar a la habitación encontró a Sousuke guardando sus últimas pertenencias. Al verle tan concentrado, se apoyó en la puerta y le observó con detenimiento.

— Siempre dejando todo para el último momento, ¿eh?

— Vaya, señor sargento. Creo que alguien se ha levantado demasiado motivado hoy. — rió, pero Rin tenía razón. Había dejado todo para el final, incluso eso que debía decirle a Rin. Pero ahora había ganado más tiempo para hablar con él. Se había conseguido un pequeño estudio para pasar ese mes nadando con sus amigos tal y cómo Rin había preparado. 

— Sousuke, prométeme algo. — el aludido dejó la ropa en la maleta y miró a su mejor amigo esperando que continuara ya que había dejado su actitud burlona y se había acercado a él tomado un tono serio. — No fuerces demasiado a tu hombro. Incluso si no quieres venir con nosotros lo entenderé.

— Tsk, qué molesto. — Rin se sorprendió ante la respuesta. — ¿Primero me incitas y luego no quieres que nade con mis amigos? — se hizo un pequeño silencio. Rin sonrió al escuchar como Sousuke, sin distinción, llamó a todos sus amigos. — Seguiré yendo al fisioterapeuta y prometo que si me duele en algún instante pararé de nadar en seguida, mi señor sargento.

Rin soltó una carcajada y ambos chocaron los puños. Después Sousuke continuó con su equipaje mientras le explicaba que ya había encontrado un lugar donde hospedarse. Rin se tumbó en la cama y le escuchaba atentamente y a pesar de insistirle que podía quedarse en su casa, el moreno no quiso. Además tenía un par de buenas razones para no hacerlo. Primero era demasiado independiente y no quería importunar a la familia de su amigo y segundo y más importante. Pasar los días bajo el mismo techo que Rin no era lo que quería justo ahora. Estaba decidido a darse su espacio y olvidarse de él. 

Cuando ambos acabaron de prepararse salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Ai-chan que venía casi llorando por el pasillo mientras Momo intentaba tranquilizarlo. 

— Ai, está bien. Sólo nos vamos de la academia pero seguiremos viéndonos todos los días en la piscina. — dijo Rin.

— Eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarle. — replicó Momo.

Sousuke soltó una risa leve y Ai-chan hizo un puchero. Rin y Momo no aguantaron y comenzaron a reír.

............................ 🏊 🏊 🏊.................................. 

Era ya entrada la noche y Makoto jugaba con sus hermanos. Ran intentaba hacerle trencitas mientras Ren evaluaba la situación cuando su mamá lo llamó:

— Makoto, cariño ¿puedes limpiar la vajilla?

Makoto dejó en la habitación a los gemelos para atender la solicitud de su madre, y en medio de la tarea recordó algo importante. Rin había dicho que habría que mantener la piscina y las estancias de Samezuka limpias...

................................. 🏊 🏊 🏊................................ 

— ¡Haruuuu! 

Llamó por enésima vez, pero como era usual nadie contestaba. Makoto entró a la casa y se dirigió directamente al baño. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando esta vez no encontró al chico sumergido en la bañera.

— ¿Haru? — volvió a llamar en el pasillo algo más preocupado. Entonces su mejor amigo asomó la cabeza desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

— Makoto. — dijo sin más. El castaño respiró tranquilo. 

— Haru, ¿qué haces? Vamos a llegar tarde, Rin y los demás deben estar esperand...

— No sé cuál elegir. — interrumpió mostrando dos de sus bañadores desde arriba. 

"¿De verdad? ¿Haru retrasándose cuando vamos a la piscina?" pensó Makoto. Después rió, debía de estar muy entusiasmado si le costaba tanto decidir. Eso era bueno. 

— Son todos iguales Haru. — Haru miró hacia un lado con gesto de desaprobación y volvió a su habitación. Se colocó uno de los bañadores y bajó las escaleras.

...........…......……………… 🏊............................... 

En Samezuka todos estaban esperando por ellos. Aunque había alguien impacientándose por encima de los demás. 

— Tsk, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? — dijo Rin molesto.

— Bueno... Haru ha tenido un dilema con sus bañadores. — se disculpó Makoto.

— ¡Haruka-sempai! — Rei agarró del brazo a Haru pues éste ya tenía los pantalones en el suelo y estaba quitándose la camiseta para meterse a la piscina.

— ¡Haru, por el amor de Dios! — Rin se puso la mano en la cara sonrojada en muestra de exasperación. — ¡Al menos escucha primero lo que tengo que decir! 

Haru miró a un lado con gesto de molestia y esperó a que todos atendieran a las explicaciones de Rin. El pelirrojo les expuso a los chicos las ideas que tenía. No eran entrenamientos exigentes (dando así un respiro a Sousuke), además todo estaba pensado para pasar un mes divertido entre todos. Cuando terminó con las explicaciones, Nagisa preguntó:

— Oye Rin-chan, ¿y cómo haremos la limpieza?

— Bueno... — Rin se rascó el cuello ya que era lo único en lo que no había pensado. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, alguien salió al rescate.

— Yo ya había pensado en ello. De hecho, tengo un cuadrante con lo que hay que hacer y todo organizado para que sea sencillo y... — Makoto paró de hablar al levantar la mirada y se sonrojó al ver que Sousuke le estaba mirando tan asombrado. ¿Qué hacía tan absorto en él como si fuese un espécimen extraño? Sin embargo, andaba equivocado, Sousuke sólo pensaba en lo generoso que el castaño había sido por plantear aquello él solo. Después sonrió y Makoto se sonrojó aún más, pensando que había hecho de alguna u otra manera el idiota. 

Al ser consciente de aquel inocente sonrojo Sousuke sintió un fuerte latido dentro de su pecho y notó que también la sangre le subía también a él a las mejillas. ¿Qué de repente? 

Rin estaba anonadado pero de pronto reaccionó y sacó a todos de sus pensamientos:

— Makoto eres el mejor. — Makoto desvió su mirada de Sousuke y sonrió a Rin con alivio mientras este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. El pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza contra la de él y le agradeció.

Sousuke sintió otro golpe fuerte, pero esta vez en el estómago. Algo que desde luego no le gustó. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Makoto? No tenía sentido, después de todo a Rin le gusta Haru. 

— He separado los días para que limpiemos por parejas. Así limpiariamos casi dos veces a la semana y bueno... Sólo... Lo único que habría que hacer es echar a suertes a quien le toca. — explicó Makoto. 

— Está bien pues vamos a ello. — dijo Rin.

Los chicos echaron a suertes la pareja de limpieza, al final los resultados fueron los siguientes : A Nitori le tocaba limpiar con Rei, a Nagisa con Haru, a Rin con Momo y a Sousuke con Makoto.

Una vez todo preparado, Rin miró a Haru con un brillo de picardía en los ojos y enseñando los afilados colmillos. Como observando a su presa. Haru retrocedió un paso asustado.

— ¿R-rin?

— Jé... ahora sí, Ha-ru-chan. — dijo para molestarlo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Haru se sonrojó, dio otro paso atrás y antes de que pudiese hablar Rin lo había lanzado al agua. Cosa que no pareció importunarle pues seguidamente se puso a nadar. 

Por su parte, Sousuke se sintió aliviado observando la situación, ya temía tener que limpiar con Haruka. No es que lo odiase ni nada de eso, pero era Haru. Después de todo, era pronto para sentirse del todo cómodo con él. Por otra parte, también agradeció de que entre todos, Makoto le ayudara con la limpieza le pareció la mejor de las opciones y la persona más responsable. La carga de su corazón se hizo liviana entonces admirando otra vez la sonrisa de aquel castaño.


	3. ¡Sousuke nos toca limpiar!

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que estaban nadando juntos. Todos los chicos estaban divirtiéndose. Hasta Haru parecía sonreír de vez en cuando, aunque luego lo negase. Y Rin estaba más que feliz con ello.   
Aún así, por otro lado le preocupaba Sousuke. Había notado que se encontraba muy a gusto con los chicos de Iwatobi alrededor, lo que también era genial. Pero a veces su mirada se perdía y su gesto se tornaba demasiado reflexivo. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su mejor amigo estaba teniendo alguna batalla interna. Temió que todo esto tuviera que ver con su lesión. 

Aprovechó, mientras los demás se divertían jugando dentro de la piscina, para acercarse al borde donde estaba sentado Sousuke con la mirada naufragando en el agua, y lo llamó.

—Sousuke.— no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que continuó hablando. —Sousuke, ¿estás bien? ¿está bien tu hombro?

Mientras Nagisa, Rei, Nitori y Momo seguían salpicándose unos a otros. Makoto y Haru pararon a la vez a mirar a los chicos que se encontraban al final de la piscina. Ambos estaban demasiado serios. Makoto miró a Haru buscando una respuesta. Sin obtenerla y muy preocupado por sus amigos se sumergió y fue hasta ellos mientras Haru le siguió con la vista.

—No es nada. Mi hombro está bien, Rin.— se miró en busca de alguna rojez o enegrecimiento por el sobreesfuerzo pero no lo encontró. —Mira, hoy ni siquiera está hinchado, si te preocupa me echaré loción después.

A la simpleza de sus palabras, Rin apretó los labios pero no habló. Su amigo podía llegar a ser muy cabezota si se lo proponía y sabía que no iba a sacarle nada si él no quería. 

Entonces apareció Makoto. 

—¿Está todo bien, chicos?— dijo con un gesto de preocupación hacia Rin. El pelirrojo lo miró sin saber qué decir pues no sabía qué estaba pasándosele por la cabeza al otro. 

Sousuke se puso una mano en el cuello y se disculpó:

—Parece que estoy preocupando a demasiada gente. No me pasa nada, estoy como siempre, de veras.— lo dijo muy sincero así que Rin le creyó levantó las manos con un suspiro de aprobación y volvió con los demás.

Sin embargo, si que había una pequeña mentira de su parte. No ocurría nada realmente grave pero... Llevaba un par de días encontrándose consigo mismo observando a alguien que no era Rin. Eso era bueno por un lado, había conseguido poner su mente en otro lugar. Sin embargo, sus ojos siempre acababan en él. "Es un chico encantador, por eso me gusta verle. Es cómo observar la parte amable de la humanidad", se autoconvencía. 

—Si necesitas hablar puedo escucharte cuando solicites.— dijo Makoto sonriendo y le tendió una mano para que entrase en el agua. 

A Sousuke le dió un vuelco el corazón, agarró casi temblando la mano de Makoto y entró en el agua. "Es eso, es eso, es generoso, nada más."

—Normalmente le tiendo la mano a Haru para sacarlo del agua. Creo que es la primera vez que lo hago para entrar a alguien.— rió el castaño con soltura. "Siempre Nanase, maldición... ¿Por qué?", pensó Sousuke. 

Rin se había pasado media vida hablando de Haruka, ¡y ahora Makoto! 

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? "

Zarandeó la cabeza y en ese mismo momento Makoto dio media vuelta para verle. Con una nueva sonrisa, le recordó: 

—Por cierto, Sousuke hoy nos toca la limpieza pero si te encuentras mal puedo decirle a Haru... 

—¡No! —no le dejó terminar, quizás la negativa sonó demasiado estridente. Makoto se sobresaltó al escucharle y Sousuke continuó hablando con calma, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por asustarle. —No... Quiero decir, estoy bien, de verdad. Puedo hacer la limpieza hoy sin problemas.— "Mierda ¿qué pasa? Mi corazón late como loco. ¿Por qué me siento tan vulnerable?" 

Makoto se vió feliz tras saber que Sousuke no estaba herido y asintió:

—Está bien entonces.

.................................. 🏊 🏊 🏊.............................

Sousuke se quedó sentado en un banco mirando a la piscina mientras esperaba que los demás terminasen en los vestuarios para poder ponerse a limpiar.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda. Se suponía que yo iba a confesarle mis sentimientos a Rin y ahora... ¿Qué está pasando de repente?Apenas conozco a Makoto, aunque en los últimos días si hemos estado cercanos. Siempre es amable y siempre está ahí sonriendo. ¡Dios... Sousuke qué pasa en tu cabeza! "

Sousuke se llevó las manos a su pelo, lo revolvió soltando un gruñido que resonó en toda la estancia. Makoto se detuvo a su lado mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Llevaría mucho tiempo ahí? se preguntó Sousuke a la vez que las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. No supo qué decir. 

—Está claro que algo pasa, — rompió Makoto el silencio, sonriendo como muestra de confianza para que su compañero no se sintiera cohibido. — pero no te preocupes, no te obligaré a hablar de ello, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicos silenciosos. — Otra vez más él por medio. ¿De verdad? ¿Tenía que aparecer Haru en todas las malditas conversaciones? Apretó la mandíbula evitando decir eso en alto.— Los demás se han ido ya, ¿comenzamos?

Sousuke suspiró, en parte disgustado por la tormenta de su cabeza y en parte aliviado por tener que centrar su mente en otra cosa.

—Vamos. —contestó simplemente y se levantó del banco con las manos en los bolsillos.

.............................. 🏊 🏊 🏊.............................. 

Ya estaba todo en orden. Sousuke y Makoto se dirigían a la sala donde guardaban los artilugios de limpieza. Mientras limpiaban, no había sido nada incómodo hablar con Makoto y lo mejor de todo, Nanase no volvió a aparecer en ninguna conversación. Sousuke se sentía un poco egoísta por pensar así, pero primero Rin y ahora Makoto. ¿Acaso todos los chicos en los que se fijaba estaban engatusados con él? Sorprendido por su propio pensamiento, apagó al momento todas esas ideas de su mente.

—Me alegro de que estés más relajado, Sousuke.— la bonita sonrisa de Makoto sólo hacía que se sintiera aún más confuso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió el simpático gesto.

Volvió la cabeza y quitó sus ojos de aquel tierno chico para subir una caja con productos de limpieza a lo alto de una estantería. De pronto, su hombro se resintió y soltó un quejido. La caja que sosntenía cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo tremendo. Makoto se volteó asustado. Y al hacerlo, vió que otra caja estaba apunto de caerle encima a Sousuke, quién involuntariamente cerró los ojos con fuerzas esperando un golpe que nunca ocurrió. Makoto había apartado a Sousuke inmediatamente. Después de escuchar la otra caja caer y no ser golpeado abrió lentamente sus ojos. La mágica mirada esmeralda se veía ensombrecida por unas pupilas empequeñecidas y temerosas. La respiración profunda y agitada de Makoto tan cerca de su cara hizo que algo se removiera en su estómago. El corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte que creía que el contrario podría escucharlo pero no podía moverse para evitarlo, Makoto le sujetaba contra la pared. 

—¿E-estás bien? ¿Te duele el hombro?¿Quieres que vayamos al doctor?— estaba muy agitado. Habló tan rápido que Sousuke sólo intuyó algunas palabras. 

—E-estoy bien, no ha pasado nada. Sólo no debí haber subido esa caja tan arriba, no recordaba que, el hombro... — se percató de que Makoto sostenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura fuerza contra la pared. Estaba temblando y apretaba con demasiada fuerza. —¿Ma...koto?

Casi parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar, de hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. No se habría perdonado que se lastimara en su presencia. Y menos, cuando andaba decaído. Eso habría entristecido más a Sousuke. 

Reaccionando a su nombre soltó lentamente a su contrario y pronto se llevó una mano al pecho intentando tranquilizarse de todo aquello. Por suerte, no había ocurrido nada. 

— Me-menos mal, e-estaba muy asustado. Dime la próxima vez y yo lo haré. No quiero ser el culpable de que tu hombro empeore.

El corazón quiso salirsele del pecho. 

—Qué exagerado,— contestó rascando su cuello sin darle importancia. — además no es culpa tuya que las cajas se hayan revelado contra mí. 

Makoto soltó una risilla nerviosa y comenzó a recoger los productos que habían caído al suelo para tratar de calmarse por completo. Su cuerpo aún tiritaba. Tras observarle con dulzura, Sousuke se agachó, e imitó a su compañero.

De pronto, ambos sostuvieron el mismo bote. La mano de Sousuke se había posado sobre la de Makoto, fresca de haber estado mojada un rato antes en la piscina. Parpadeó al ver que su contrario no apartó la mano y le miró a la cara. Estaba un poco sonrojado y aún más bello de lo habitual. Su mirada estaba puesta en la mano de Sousuke.

— Es difícil encontrar a alguien con las manos más grandes que las mías. — fue un pensamiento tonto pero dicho en alto involuntariamente sonriendo como un chiquillo.

Sousuke se estremeció una vez más. No fue capaz de apartar la vista de Makoto. "¿Cómo podía estar siempre tan alegre? ¿y cómo podía derrochar esa inocencia con cada sonrisa?" 

"Mierda... otra vez no."


	4. ¿Qué ha pasado de repente? (I)

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." Sousuke se encontraba demasiado confundido sabía que eso iba a afectarle mientras nadaba y Rin había tenido la maravillosa idea de hacer competiciones dos a dos. ¿Cómo iba a competir con nadie con su mente en otra parte?

Y efectivamente, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Perdió un par de carreras más de las que se esperaba de él.

—Yamazaki-senpai está distraído— le susurró Nitori a Rin.

—Eso parece.

—¿Sabes qué le ocurre? ¿Es sobre su lesión? 

—No. La verdad es que no tengo idea.— y era verdad, pues su hombro no parecía verse demasiado forzado y por lo general a Sousuke se le veía bastante animado los últimos días, excepto cuando ponía esa cara de reflexión 

—Tsk ¿Qué será lo que piensa tanto? Sea lo que sea hoy está absorto. 

............................... 🏊 🏊 🏊..……........................ 

— Oye chicos ¿qué os parece si vamos a tomar un helado después de nadar? — dijo Momo con su entusiasmo habitual.

—Genial. —respondieron Nitori y Rei a la vez.

—¿Aaaah? Pero hoy me toca limpiar con Haru. — Nagisa hizo un puchero.

—No es tan malo pasar el rato conmigo. — dijo Haru, a sabiendas de que no lo decía en ese sentido.

—Ey, Nagisa a mi no me importa cambiarte el día de limpieza. Además, me harías un favor, le prometí a mamá y a Gou que saldría a cenar con ellas mañana. 

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio, Rin-chan?— de pronto cambió el gesto a uno de total convencimiento, levantó un brazo y les dijo a los que estaban al otro lado de la piscina:

— ¡Eeh Mako-chan, Sou-chan! ¿También se apuntan a tomar helado después?

— ¡Eso estaría genial Nagisa! — aceptó Makoto con alegría y sin dudar. 

—¿So- Sou-chan? —Sousuke puso el gesto torcido, hacía años que nadie le decía así. Makoto lo miró con una sonrisa y encogió los hombros a modo de disculpa. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver esa linda expresión y ablandándose ante ella, también gritó: — ¡También me apunto! 

Miró de nuevo a Makoto que tan dulcemente le observaba, era tan natural en él ser tan risueño. Cada vez le transmitía más y más felicidad compartir pequeños momentos con él pues hacía que todo tomará una luz especial. De hecho, ambos llevaban rato hablando de trivialidades sin que nadie les diera comienzo para hacer la competicia. Pero a ninguno le importó, se sentía muy bien conocerle un poco más. Además Sousuke consiguió arrancarle nuevas sonrisas a Makoto. También por su parte, Makoto se alegró de, al menos durante un rato, aliviar lo que sea que hubiera en la mente de Sousuke y se sentió pleno con ello. 

Al sonido del silbato, ambos se colocaron los goggles y se posicionaron en la salida. Se zambulleron en el agua en la siguiente señal. 

— Parece que Sousuke está más entusiasmado.— dijo Rin alzando una ceja . 

............................. 🏊 🏊 🏊.................................. 

Como era de esperarse, por enésima vez, Haru volvió a ganar la carrera contra Rin. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se rendía y lo volvió a retar una vez más. 

Todos los demás observaban sentados desde fuera de la piscina ya aburridos. 

—Vamos, ya llevan seis carreras, ¿no puede aceptarlo y rendirse?— protestó Momo cansado.

—No creo que lo haga hasta que no se canse de nadar.— dijo Makoto viendo el empeño de Rin y conociendo lo testarudo que era Haru. Sousuke asintió a modo de aprobación, conocía bien a ambos. 

—Nosotros deberíamos ir a por nuestros helados.— dijo Rei. — De todas formas ellos son los que se tienen que quedar a limpiar.

Todos asintieron y Nitori informó de la decisión a los otros dos:

— ¡Rin-sempai, Haruka-sempai nos marchamos ya! 

Rin alzó su mano con el pulgar arriba de acuerdo con la decisión y los chicos se marcharon camino a los vestuarios.

..................................... 🏊🏊🏊..............................

Rei, Nitori, y Momo acabaron pronto por lo que salieron antes y se adelantaron a ir afuera mientras Makoto, Nagisa y Sousuke terminaban. Mientras guardaba sus cosas, el rubio se percató de que había dejado sus goggles en una banca de la piscina. 

— Ahora mismo vuelvo, me dejé algo afuera.— salió corriendo sin apenas dar a Sousuke y Makoto oportunidad de responder. 

............................... 🏊 🏊 🏊.........................

—Tsk, otra vez.— Rin miró a Haru sonriendo a pesar de haber vuelto a perder. 

—Ya estoy cansado. — contestó Haru inexpresivo mientras se quitaba el gorro y los gafas y se dejaba flotar en el agua. En verdad, ambos habían reducido su velocidad por el cansancio.

—Vamos Haru. — Rin juntó las manos robándole. — Será la última lo prometo, además si ganas haré lo que tu quieras.

A Haru le brillaron los ojos con la propuesta. Lo pensó durante un segundo y de nuevo volvió al lado de Rin. 

— Será la última.— dijo tornándose serio de nuevo.

—Sí, la última.— dijo Rin sonando victorioso. Pretendía salirse con la suya y ganarle al menos una vez. 

—¿Harás lo que yo te pida? 

—Sí, sí, lo que quieras. — admitió rápidamente. 

—¿Y si tú ganas?— apretó los labios, no pareció hacerle mucha gracia la idea de que Rin ganase, además ya tenía ganas de que Rin tuviese que hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Si gano yo, tú serás el que haga lo que yo quiera. — alzó una ceja y dejó ver sus colmillos 

Haru suspiró y volvió a colocarse los goggles y el gorro. No podía perder. 

............................... 🏊 🏊 🏊................................ 

Obviamente, y para disgusto de Rin, el resultado fue el mismo. Ya habían nadado demasiado. Ambos estaba tirados en el suelo junto a la piscina con la respiración alterada.

—Tsk ¿en serio? No puedo conseguirlo ni cansándote.— Rin sonrió a su amigo desvelando su fallido plan de victoria. Haru miró a Rin y le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho.

Rin lo tomó como una ofensa, pues Haru no sonreía por cualquier cosa. Levantó el torso para hacerle cosquillas pero Haru le vió las intenciones y se enderezó para echarse a correr. Sin embargo, correr no era el fuerte de Haruka y Rin lo atrapó enseguida. 

Al agarrar el brazo de Haru, este resbaló y su amigo calló con él. Aún defendiéndose se un ataque de cosquillas intentó detener a Rin, pero él se adelantó sosteniendo las manos de Haru. Comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que Rin al fin pudo anclar los brazos de Haru a ambos lados de su cara.

—¿Esto... cuenta... como victoria? — la voz de Rin sonaba casi asfixiada. Habían nadado, corrido y por último el forcejeo, estaba sin aliento. 

Haru miró hacia un lado evitándole y su voz también se resquebrajó por el cansancio.

— Obvio... que no.

A Rin le tomó un segundo analizar la escena, de la que sin embargo, Haru tenía demasiada consciencia. Y resulta que al fin y al cabo, estaba sentado encima de Haru con sus manos sujetas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Inclinado hacia él, con sus caras demasiado cerca, tanto que el pelo de Rin rozaba las mejillas de Haru. Casi parecían competir, esta vez, por respirar el mismo aire. Sintió que el pecho de Haru crecía y decrecía de manera armoniosa y brusca a la vez. Pero no, no solo Haru, sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas. Y su corazón... le latía tan fuerte que parecía que quisiera escaparsele del pecho. Los ojos de ese azul profundo se volvieron a los suyos. ¡Mierda no, estaba más que sonrojado! Rin no podía aguantar más la mirada de Haru acompañada de sus jadeos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Aquella imagen era demasiado para él. 

En ese momento, Haru levantó un poco su rostro y rozó los labios de Rin con los suyos. Rin abrió los ojos asombrado al separarse. Los latidos de su corazón ahora resonaban en su cabeza. Esta vez no podía apartar la mirada de Haru, necesitaba una respuesta. Quería saber si eso no fue su imaginación, quería escuchar una explicación de Haru. 

—¿Q-que fue eso de repente?

Haru se sonrojó y volvió su cara una vez más. 

—Quiero que vengas a cenar hoy conmigo.

—¿Qué?— eso no era lo que esperaba pero decía mucho. Era mucho viniendo de Haru. 

—¿Tan pronto te olvidas de tus promesas? He ganado.— protestó Haru. Aunque sabía que él jamás se olvidaba de sus promesas.

El pelirrojo ensimismado con aquella escena, aflojó el agarre. Soltó una de las manos de Haru y con ella le acarició la mejilla dirigiendo con suavidad el rostro coloreado de Haru, y su mirada azul, otra vez hacia él. 

—No me he olvidado.—susurró. — ¿Me vas a preparar caballa?— y sin esperar respuesta está vez fue Rin quien acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios acariciaron un poco más fuerte que antes a los de Haru. Y ambos comenzaron a moverlos con lentitud hasta que la lengua de Rin comenzó a enredarse y enseñar a la inexperta del otro.


	5. ¿Qué ha pasado de repente? (II)

Nagisa volvía a por los goggles cantando por el pasillo. Pero llegar a la piscina, paró en seco en la puerta y se tapó automáticamente la boca a sí mismo. No creía lo que veía. "Haru-chan y Rin-chan acaban de... ¡¿besarse?! " 

Makoto y Sousuke salieron de los vestuarios en busca de Nagisa. El rubio salió sin siquiera decir que pasaba y ellos ya estaban listos. Además los demás estaba afuera esperándoles y no querían retrasarse. 

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vamos, los demás nos esperan. — dijo Sousuke impaciente.

—Shhh— obligó a un confuso Sousuke a callar y sonriendo inocentemente señaló hacia fuera del pasillo, donde junto a la piscina Haru y Rin habían vuelto a envolverse en un tierno beso y no parecían querer parar ni para coger oxígeno. 

"No. No. No. ¡Mierda! ¿En serio, Nagisa estaba tan ciego cómo para ignorar que había metido la pata?"

Sousuke quería gritar, un remolino de sensaciones hizo que su estómago se revolviese hasta el punto de querer vomitar. No porque Nagisa hubiera sido descuidado y hubiera metido sus narices donde no le llaman, ni porque Rin estuviera besando a otra persona, ni porque esa persona fuese precisamente Haru. No, era impresionante, pero no era nada de eso lo que más le dolía. Le importaba un carajo cualquiera de ellos tres, pero no Makoto. 

El rostro de Makoto... 

Estaba casi seguro que su corazón se paró por un segundo al ver cómo ese alegre rostro no se mostraba como siempre. Sus dudas acababan de despejarse de un modo horrible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le cogió del brazo y lo volvió a llevar a los vestuarios evitándole más sufrimiento. Nagisa se percató de ello tarde pero preocupado por su amigo, fue tras ellos inmediatamente.

................................. 🏊 🏊 🏊................................ 

Rin y Haru, quienes no se habían enterado de nada se separaron en busca de aire. Sus respiraciones volvieron a anclarse al igual que sus miradas y las sonrisas cómplices. Rin, rompió la burbuja mágica en la que ambos habían quedado absortos y se levantó ayudando a Haru también a incorporarse. 

—Me adelanto a cambiarme antes de limpiar esto. — le dijo con timidez. 

Haru asintió y por su parte fue a recoger sus cosas ya que tenía tanto la ropa (por haber tirado con ella en cuanto llegó) como el gorro y los goggles repartidos por los borde de la piscina. 

................................ 🏊 🏊 🏊................................. 

—¿Makoto?— suplicó Sousuke por una respuesta.

Él estaba sentado en el banco cabizbajo, no estaba preparado para aquello. Era muy pronto... 

—¿Si? — contestó con un hilo de voz y pidió todo de sí mismo. Su estúpido tono quebradizo, sus manos temblorosas y esas ganas terribles de montar un berrinche por algo que no era suyo. 

No... No era pronto, lo sabía de hace mucho sólo que le pilló por sorpresa. 

—Mako-chan, lo siento. Me dejé mis gafas. Yo no...— una mirada feroz de Sousuke hizo callar a Nagisa. 

—No hiciste nada, Nagisa—dijo levantando el rostro y dibujó una sonrisa frágil mientras rascaba uno de sus ojos verde oliva. Pero, sin aguantar más su rostro volvió a mirar al suelo deshaciendo la curva de sus labios.

Sousuke tenía un nudo en su garganta, no soportaba ver a Makoto en ese deplorable estado y la ira se apoderó de él. 

—¡¿Por qué no piensas un poco en los sentimientos de los demás!? ¡Maldito día para dejarte los goggles ahí fuera!— Nagisa se amendrató por las voces seguidas de un puñetazo contra una de las taquillas. No dijo nada, sabía que Sousuke se había dejado guiar por el enojo, pero aún así se sintió fatal.

El moreno por su parte le dolía ver a Makoto en ese estado, le dolía incluso más que cuando Rin lloraba. 

—¿Rin? 

Apareció casi al compás de los pensamientos de Sousuke mirando con desesperación a Makoto. Por supuesto, Rin había escuchado las voces de su amigo y entendió al momento porqué Makoto estaba como estaba. Y no, no era Nagisa quién no se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Agachó su rostro y apretó los puños.

"Soy un egoísta, soy un maldito egoísta. Yo no quería volver a hacer sufrir a ninguno de mis amigos. Soy un idiota y un maldito egoísta." se repitió. 

—Makoto yo... espero que puedas perdonarme. —cogió su sudadera y salió corriendo sin siquiera coger la mochila o esperar una respuesta del contrario.

Makoto aún más roto tras aquella disculpa se muy confundido. Quería salir corriendo detrás de Rin pero Sousuke le detuvo. Conociéndolo, Rin no iba a hablar ahora y Makoto necesitaba tranquilizarse si quería hacerlo. 

—Lo siento mucho. — se volvió a disculpar Nagisa.

—No. Soy yo el que debe disculparse.— dijo Sousuke más calmado. — Lo siento no debí haberte dicho eso, ni comportarme como un cretino.

El rubio asintió aceptando sus disculpas y rápidamente se movió :

—Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Haru con la limpieza. Ustedes deberían irse a descansar.— dijo el chico rubio dejándolos sólos en el vestuario.

Fue entonces cuando Makoto sintió la intimidad necesaria y rompió a llorar. No quería hacer sentir mal a Rin, ni a Haru, no quería hacerle sentir mal a nadie. Tan sólo necesitaba procesar aquello que ya sabía. Sousuke se estaba rompiendo en pedazos al verlo así. Se agachó para poder mirarlo poniendo una mano en su rodilla. El castaño no dudó en sostener aquella mano con fuerza y dejar que el llanto surgiera. Ahogarse entre sus lágrimas era lo que deseaba en ese mismo instante. 

—No llores, por favor. Sonríeme de nuevo. — susurró Sousuke. Lo dijo tan bajito que Makoto creyó haber imaginado aquellas palabras. Aún así las sintió cálidas en su corazón y ante la debilidad, dejó caer su cabeza apoyándola contra la de él. Quedaron así durante unos minutos. Mientras hacía caso e intentaba acallar sus sollozos. 

Después, cuando hubo parado de lastimarse, Sousuke encontró las fuerzas apretó los labios, se levantó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: 

—Vamos Makoto, te voy a enseñar una vista que jamás hayas observado.

Makoto se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Y, sonrojado, no sabía muy bien si por el llanto o porque Sousuke le estaba tendiendo una mano, la tomó sin dudarlo. 

..............................🏊 🏊 🏊....................................

—¿Nagisa?

—Haru-chan— dijo saludando con la mano.— Esto... Verás... Rin-chan se ha tenido que marchar porque había olvidado que tenía algo importante que hacer así que... Bueno, me perderé ese delicioso helado y te ayudaré a limpiar— Nagisa no sabía cómo mentir, además la situación que acababa de pasar tampoco ayudaba a que la imaginación aflorase.

Haru miró hacia abajo, decepcionado y un tanto confuso pero, en seguida, volvió su vista a Nagisa:

—¿Ha pasado algo en el vestuario? He escuchado un ruido.

—¡Nada de nada!— gritó con desesperación y movió las manos con rapidez de un lado a otro— Sólo que Sousuke se golpeó la cabeza con una de las taquillas pero no fue grave.— las mentiras estaban consiguiendo que le dejase un mal sabor de boca. 

Haru lo miró extrañado, había calado a su amigo, sabía que algo ocultaba, pero sin pensar más agarró el cepillo y se dirigió a la tarea.

Nagisa aprovechó entonces para sacar su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Rei.

"Adelántense a por el helado, los demás no iremos. Mañana hablamos. N."

Al terminar Haru recogió su mochila de la taquilla y se quedó parado un instante.

—Vamos Haru.— dijo Nagisa.

—Si.— dijo aún quieto

"¿Por qué Rin ha dejado aquí su mochila?"

................................... 🏊 🏊 🏊............................ 

Iban dirección a la playa pero la pasaron de largo. Makoto no sabía a dónde le llevaba Sousuke, pero no hizo preguntas, no dudó un segundo en seguirle. O más bien, en ser arrastrado. Correr agarrados de la mano fue un gesto inconsciente, pues tomar la mano que le tendía Sousuke fue como beber de un pequeño hilo de agua dulce en mitad del desierto. Cuando llegaron a la cala que había un poco más adelante, redujeron su velocidad. Ambos habían llegado sofocado. Sousuke soltó la mano de Makoto y comenzó a zizaguear entre las rocas. 

Makoto sintió la brisa en la mano que acababa de soltarse de Sousuke. Frío, pensó y se quedó unos segundos mirando su palma. Absorto en nada. O más bien, en algo que no supo comprender. 

—Por aquí, Makoto.— Sousuke que se estaba alejando llamó su atención, haciendo que corriera tras hasta donde él se encontraba.— Mira.— dio unos pasos más adentrándose en una pequeña gruta y señaló con el dedo hacia una cavidad entre dos piedras. Sostuvo de nuevo la mano de Makoto para avanzar más en el lugar. 

Muy cálida, pensó el castaño. Y la acogedora sensación llenó cada poro de su cuerpo. 

Se adentraron hasta el fondo de la cuerva   
y Sousuke miró hacia arriba sonriendo. Su rostro brillaba con algo de luz que procedía del techo. Makoto se detuvo un instante en él, en cómo el hilo luminoso perfilaba su nariz, su mandíbula e iluminaba su sonrisa. Miró entonces hacia arriba. Estaba anocheciendo y por la oquedad en el techo Makoto observó un par de estrellas y como el cielo de fondo pasaba de color morado a uno añil profundo. Se preguntó si siempre estuvo ahí, y por qué nunca antes lo había visto. 

—Hemos llegado justo a tiempo.— dijo Sousuke satisfecho y bajando su vista hacia su contrario. — Y al fin sonríes de nuevo.

"No llores, por favor... Sonríeme de nuevo", volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Makoto preguntándose otra vez si sólo fue obra de su imaginación o de verdad lo había suplicado. Como fuese, ahora era real. Se avergonzó ante el pensamiento cruzándose con cómo Sousuke sostenía su mano con fuerza y todo era agradable.


	6. Gracias

De fondo, se escuchaban las olas chocando con los cientos de piedras que habían esquivado antes y el silbido de la brisa mientras pasaba de largo. Sólo estuvieron unos minutos allí pero Makoto sintió que se había parado el tiempo mientras estuvieron observando el cielo por la cavidad entre las rocas. Aún recordaba cómo consiguió vencer su miedo al agua mirando a las nubes mientras nadaba. Eso hizo que observarlo le gustara, hubiera sol o nubes, de noche o de día. Había sido una grata coincidencia que Sousuke le mostrase algo tan importante para él sin saberlo. Sentía que mirar hacia arriba era su manera de volar, de superar las pequeñas cosas. Y ahora volvía a repetirse esa sensación. Intentó contener más lágrimas, debía aceptarlo ahora que por fin sus amigos habían dado ese paso. Quería demasiado a Rin y Haru, les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo. 

Se siente tan bien. Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire. Y lo expulsó lentamente tranquilizándose por completo. Aunque en su pecho aún sentía los estragos de haber llorado por largo rato. Después se quedó mirando a Sousuke sintiendo una agradable sensación que no pudo describir y le agradeció internamente que hubiera permanecido a su lado. 

—Será mejor que volvamos antes de que suba demasiado la marea.— Sousuke seguía mirando hacia el cielo. No interrumpió la tranquilidad ya que a Makoto escucharle susurrar le había resultado melodioso.

—Sousuke, te puedo pedir un último favor.—se atrevió a decir

—No me has pedido ningún favor antes — bromeó encogiéndose de hombros. Pero era cierto, Makoto no le había pedido nada, Sousuke estaba con él en ese momento por impulso o amabilidad. Makoto dejó ver otra de sus sonrisas.

—Mis padres y mis hermanos se han ido hoy a Tokio a visitar a unos familiares y estoy sólo en casa. N-no me gusta quedarme sólo. Normalmente se lo pido a Haru pero... preferiría... Quiero decir... ¿te podrías quedar conmigo? Si no es molestia, por supuesto.— en ese momento Makoto no podía pedírselo a Haru, estaba demasiado sensible aún para hacerlo. Además sabía que si se quedaba solo en casa no dormiría del miedo o se la pasaría en vela pensando demasiado. Quería estar con Sousuke, era su mejor opción. Pensó en que quizá había sido egoísta de su parte acaparar su compañía así pero era por necesidad.

—Para mi no es ninguna molestia.— Sousuke sonrió y su sonrisa hizo que Makoto soltase una risilla antes de darle las gracias debidamente. Y se sintiera más liviano. 

...

Los chicos recogieron sus mochilas, se sacudieron la arena y retomaron el camino. Apenas hablaban pero el silencio no era incómodo. Caminaron por la orilla, con los pies descalzos, hasta llegar a la playa que dejaron antes de lado. Pero algo llamó de momento la atención de ambos. 

—¡Rin!— los ojos aguamarina se le abrieron como platos.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Makoto se le adelantó. Tiró con su mochila a un lado y comenzó a correr hacia el pelirrojos. Rin estaba sentado en la arena con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y con sólo la sudadera por encima.

Rin, no es tu culpa. No estés mal. Yo no quería entristecerme. Yo no debí llorar. Siempre supe que eras especial para Haru. No lo acepté. Yo soy el egoísta. No es tu culpa. No estés mal. Pensaba mientras corría hasta él. 

Pero al llegar al lado de Rin las palabras se le atrancaron. Y sólo pudo decir su nombre.

—Rin...— Makoto dejó caer las rodillas en el suelo y le abrazó intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Éste le devolvió el abrazo disculpándose repetidas veces.

—No quería hacerte daño, Makoto. Lo siento mucho.

No Rin, no es tu culpa. Yo estoy bien. De verdad. Yo he sido el egoísta. Además gracias a Sousuke... yo estoy bien, de verdad.

Pero aunque era tan fácil reproducir las palabras en su pensamiento su garganta se achicaba impidiendo decir algo y no fue capaz de artícular palabra alguna. No quería ver a su amigo así y no sabía como calmarse ni a si mismo ni a Rin. Suspiró y le acarició el pelo con suavidad. 

Makoto... siempre tan gentil. Sousuke les miró con cariño. Después de todo ninguno quería perder a nadie, pero se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer para solucionar aquello. Rompió con la escena regañando a Rin.

—¿Llevas aquí todo el tiempo con el bañador aún puesto y el pelo mojado? ¡Por Dios, Rin ni siquiera cogiste una camiseta! Vas a coger un buen resfriado.— estaba preocupado de verdad.

—¿Sousuke?— Rin se separó de Makoto y alzó la vista para ver a su amigo. A quien no esperaba allí. Sousuke suspiró, le quitó la sudadera que estaba algo mojada debido a su pelo y la cambió por la suya.

—Vete a casa. — continuó. Rin agachó la cabeza y asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Rin, no tienes que diculparte. No has hecho nada malo. Yo... estoy bien. — Makoto encontró las fuerzas y al fin consiguió plasmar sus pensamientos en palabras.- Ahora estoy tranquilo, de verdad.— dijo mirando está vez a Sousuke con una sonrisa sincera. Gracias a él era que había conseguido sosegarse para al menos tener las fuerzas suficientes para decir algo a Rin. 

Sousuke cruzó su mirada con la de Makoto y su ternura y la calidez con que le observaba le hizo sonrojarse. 

...

Se había hecho bastante tarde mientras habían acompañado a Rin hasta la estación. Además, camino de la casa de Makoto sus pies se movían lentos por el agotamiento. Estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la casa de Makoto cuando de pronto éste paró en seco.

—¿Qué ocurre, Makoto?— Sousuke dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que su compañero.

—Es muy tarde y Haru tiene aún las luces encendidas. Es extraño.— Haru era un chico de costumbres. 

—Quizá se ha levantado a beber un vaso de agua. — restó importancia Sousuke. 

Makoto asintió bostezando, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada. Entraron a la casa y Makoto se dirigió a la cocina después de invitar a Sousuke a sentarse en el salón. En seguida, apareció en el salón con platos de ensalada y filetes.

— Lo siento, Sousuke. No se me da muy bien cocinar y era lo que tenía preparado mi mamá.

—No te preocupes, esto tiene un aspecto delicioso.

...

Makoto sacó un futón y lo colocó al lado de su cama. Sousuke llegó a la habitación con una toalla sobre el cuello y el pijama que Makoto le había prestado.

—Pff— Makoto se tapó la boca para no reírse. Aunque era de su talla, el pijama no iba para nada con él. Era un poco infantil con unos estampados de perritos. Está tan ¿adorable?

La embarazosa situación, afectó a las mejillas de Sousuke. 

—Perdóname, es el único que tengo de repuesto... —Makoto junto las manos y agachó la cabeza como disculpa pero de pronto— pff... jajajajaja—comenzó a reír. Sus carcajadas se hacían cada vez más sonoras. No podía parar.

Sousuke se miró al espejo con una ceja alzada en gesto de desaprobación, pero la risa de Makoto estaba siendo como música para sus oídos así que se aventuró a decir:

—Pues no me queda tan mal,— se cruzó de brazos— podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Makoto comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a patalear. Rió hasta lagrimear.

—Lo siento, lo siento, de veras.— dijo entre carcajadas.

...

Aunque Makoto insistió en dormir en el futón, Sousuke no lo permitió.

—Tu cama es tu cama. Yo soy el extraño, yo duermo en el futón.— dijo terminando la discusión.

—Ah, vale. — Makoto suspiró pues no había manera de convencerlo.

Sousuke se tumbó en el futón, Makoto apagó la luz pero no se metió en la cama, se sentó en ella un momento con gesto cansado.

Sousuke abrió un ojo al notar que no se adentraba en las sábanas:

—Es tarde, ha sido un día muy largo y muy agotador, deberías dormir cuanto antes.

—Sousuke...

Has sido tan atento conmigo. 

Sousuke se sentó en el futón y en la oscuridad lo observó atentamente. La luz miel de una farola de la calle era lo único que le proporcionaba algo de luz a la habitación. Hacía que el rostro de Makoto se viera embellecido, pero a su vez, su mirada perdida hacia que se sintiera impotente una vez más. Antes de continuar Makoto miró a Sousuke y se perdió en sus pensamientos olvidando para qué le había llamado. 

Lleva todo el día cuidando de mí. Es tan atento. Sus ojos no me quitan la vista de encima. Siento calor. Hace calor. Es verano, pero no ese calor. Sousuke... Me siento extraño.

—¿Makoto, estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar? 

Makoto se sobresaltó cambiando la expresión seria y cansada a una sonrisa, algo más propio de él.

—Ah, no. Estoy bien. 

Makoto se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia la pared para esconder el sonrojo que le había proporcionado su pensamiento. Aunque fue un gesto sin sentido ya que apenas había luz y Sousuke no podría verle. 

Sousuke volvió a tumbarse boca abajo y agarró la almohada para dormir. Pasaron unos segundos y Makoto recordó lo que iba a decir antes. 

—Sousuke.— volvió a llamarlo susurrando.

El aludido saboreó el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Makoto antes de responder.

—Dime.

—Gracias.— Sonó tan sincero, tan real, tan puro, que Sousuke entreabrió sus labios quedándose sin aliento.


	7. ¿Haru?

En mitad de la noche, Makoto se removió en la cama y se dio la vuelta. Sousuke lo notó pero no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo.

—Mmm.— Makoto encogió su cuerpo como si tuviera frío y apretó los puños contra su pecho. Esta vez, Sousuke abrió sus ojos y se levantó. Makoto estaba soñando, quizá teniendo una pesadilla.— T-tengo miedo. Sou-Sousuke, no me dejes sólo, por favor.

La súplica de Makoto hizo que a Sousuke se le paralizase el corazón. Le había llamado en sueños. A él que apenas creía que ser había ganado su amabilidad. Para tranquilizarlo se apoyó en la cama y le susurró:

—No pasa nada, Makoto, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estarás bien. — le apartó el pelo de los ojos y el cuerpo de Makoto se relajó poco a poco. Victorioso y sonriente Sousuke volvió a dormirse.

Un ángel. El pensamiento fue recíproco.

...

Un pajarillo comenzó a cantar cuando ni siquiera el sol había salido aún. Makoto despertó con su sonido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató de que aún la oscuridad reinaba, ya que apenas comenzaba a amanecer. Sonrió al despertar por completo y observar que su mano estaba aferrada al meñique de Sousuke...

—Espera, ¡qué! 

No tardó en sonrojarse. Alzó sus cejas sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de que gritó no sólo en sus pensamientos por lo que Sousuke apretó los párpados y también despertó. 

Miró su mano con sorpresa dos segundos antes de que Makoto alterado y nervioso la soltara. La situación embarazosa hizo que Makoto girase la cara pero tan pronto miró por la ventana exclamó de nuevo:

—¡Sousuke!

—¿¡Q-qué sucede!?— se asustó sin poder procesar la información anterior.

—¡Haru! 

Sousuke se levantó lo más rápido posible y miró por la ventana, después dirigió la vista a Makoto que estaba tremendamente agitado.

—¡Aún tiene la luz encendida! Haru nunca deja las luces encendidas.— se levantó de la cama de un salto, cogió un par de mudas y le tiró las ropas a Sousuke. — Vístete.

...

Era demasiado temprano pero Makoto estaba muy preocupado, por lo que Sousuke, a pesar de no parecerle la mejor idea, le acompañó a casa de Haru. 

Tocó el timbre y llamó pero no contestó nadie. 

—Ven. — le dijo a Sousuke, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia un lateral de la casa.

Entraron por el jardín. Al sol le dio tiempo al fin de asomar e iluminarlo todo lentamente. Corrieron la puerta y ahí encontraron a Haru.

—¡Haru!— gritaron a la par.

El chico estaba apoyado encima de la mesa. Se había quedado dormido con una toalla mojada en el cuello y sin probar bocado de la cena. Removió su cabeza entre sus brazos antes de despertar. De repente dió un golpe en la mesa que hizo vibrar la vajilla y gritó:

—¡Rin!— su respiración se aceleró pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar su ritmo normal.

Sousuke y Makoto se miraron extrañados. Haru se puso una mano sobre el rostro. Se encontraba un tanto desorientado y su cabeza dolía. 

Sousuke observó a la mesa con detenimiento ¿había... dos platos de caballa? Haru debe haber estado esperando a alguien hasta quedarse dormido.

—Haru-chan ¿por qué no comiste nada anoche? ¿cómo es que te quedaste dormido aquí? No debes ser tan descuidado.— Makoto estaba en verdad preocupado.

—No uses el -chan.— se limitó a decir Haru. Mientras giró su cara hacia otro lado.

—Y con la toalla mojada. Últimamente, todos quieren pillar un resfriado.— de pronto, Sousuke comprendió. Rin, claro.—Hay dos platos en la mesa porque estaba esperando a Rin...— susurró. Lo dijo tan bajito que sólo Makoto alcanzó a oirle. Éste suspiró y con voz dulce dijo:

—Deprisa, arréglate. Los tres vamos a la cafetería a tomar un buen desayuno. Yo invito.

La invitación de Makoto no daba cabida a reproches así que Haru se levantó y recogió los platos. Mientras lo hacía, a Sousuke le pareció ver tristeza en el gesto casi inexpresivo de Haru. 

Antes de subir las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa, Haru se quedó paralizado en el pasillo y miró a sus dos huéspedes. Vio su reloj y volvió a mirarlos. Tanto Makoto como Sousuke volvieron a mirarse extrañados. Sin expresión alguna preguntó:

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos juntos tan temprano?

El rostro de Makoto no tardó en tomar un color bermellón, sentía que le ardían las orejas. Sousuke, por su parte, se tensó y quedó en blanco. Como ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular palabra Haru continuó su camino escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa.

...

El chico no habló en todo el camino, aunque eso realmente era propio de él. Pero Makoto había leído más allá. La mayor parte del tiempo su mirada estaba centrada en ningún sitio. Sin embargo, no se vió con valentía de comentarle nada. 

Al llegar, la cafetería estaba vacía pues debía llevar poco tiempo abierta. Los chicos se sentaron y pidieron su desayuno. Algo desconcertó a Makoto. 

Sousuke lleva la mirada clavada en Haru desde que salieron de su casa. ¿Estará enfadado con él? ¿Se sentía incómodo con Haru cerca? ¿Estaba preocupado también por él? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Por qué no me mira?

El último pensamiento le hizo temblar y apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas deteniendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Acababa de ser muy egoísta de nuevo. Haru, su mejor amigo, estaba mal y él se estaba sintiendo celoso de nuevo. El camarero trajo lo que habían pedido y Makoto sonrió dándole las gracias.

Mientras comían Sousuke se preocupó por Haru. No sabe nada... Por eso está así de decaído, esperaba que Rin fuese a cenar con él ¿Deberíamos decirle lo que ocurrió ayer? Pensó Sousuke pero rectificó en seguida. ¿y qué le contamos? ¿que vimos como se besó con Rin? ¿que Makoto lloró por verles? ¿que Rin salió corriendo porque se sentía culpable de hacer llorar a Makoto? No estás muy lúcido Sousuke. Se dijo a sí mismo y continuó su comida. 

—Achooo— Haru se rascó la nariz.

—Ya te dije que ibas a coger un resfriado.— Sousuke suspiró y volvió a acordarse de su mejor amigo. ¿Estaría bien? 

...

—Achooo— Rin hizo un intento de levantarse de la cama pero volvió a dejarse caer. — ¡Goooouuu! —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermana lo escuchase pero sin apenas energía.

Gou asomó su cuerpo por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, oniichan?

—Tráeme un termómetro, por favor.—dijo Rin arropándose con las sábanas. 

—Oh. —Gou se llevó las manos a la boca y desapareció de la puerta a toda prisa.

Cuando volvió traía consigo el termómetro, paños húmedos y algunos trastos y productos del botiquín para poder cuidar de su hermano.

—Gou, ¿puedes también acercarme el teléfono móvil? Necesito llamar a los chicos para decirles que no me encuentro bien.

—Oniichan... Ayer te dejaste la mochila en la piscina.— Gou parpadeó y lo miró con tristeza. 

—Aaggh. — recordó y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Tsk. Estupendo. 

—No te preocupes oniichan, en cuanto me ocupe de ti llamaré a Sousuke desde el fijo.— dijo su hermanita con una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias Gou.— le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

...

—Aún no me han dicho por qué estaban juntos tan pronto en la mañana.

Sousuke volvió a paralizarse, un trago de sus saliva quedó en su garganta. Maldito chico-caballa yo aquí preocupándome por ti y tú haciendo preguntas con respuestas incómodas. 

Makoto fue quien tuvo la osadía de contestarle al fin a esa incógnita. 

—Sousuke se ha quedado a dormir conmigo.— Haru se sorprendió y puso una cara rara, pero Makoto sin percatarse siguió hablando— Mis padres se fueron a Tokio con Ren y Ran para visitar a mi tía que se encontraba...— Ahora sí observó a su amigo y paró su charla.— No quería molestarte, Haru.

Está bien, no era la mejor excusa pero ¿qué podía decirle? Con su respuesta, ahora sí que le dejó confundido.

— ¿Molestarme? — dijo incrédulo. — ¿Por qué? Siempre me avisas.

Sólo necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con Sousuke. Makoto no supo reaccionar, no iba a decir eso en voz alta. No iba decirle que le vio besando a Rin y los sentimientos salieron a flote. Miró a Sousuke con tristeza. Sousuke quiso ayudar pero tampoco sabía que decir. No se sentía en el derecho de explicar cosas que no tenían que ver con los sentimientos de los demás. Se hizo un silencio eterno. Haru estaba muy enfadado cuando volvió a hablar:

—Estáis todos muy extraños.—dijo dando un golpe en la mesa y dejando a dos rostros afligidos.— ¿Por qué nadie me explica lo que ocurre? — apretó la mandíbula dejando a la vista sus colmillos. Sousuke lleva días pegado a Makoto. Nagisa mintiendo. Makoto pidiendo a Sousuke para que se quede en su casa. Rin primero se va sin avisar y después rompe su promesa... Continuó con su desayuno con desinterés sin volver a soltar una palabra. Pensar en Rin, en cómo le había fallado, le molestó más que nada.


	8. Chicos, hoy no vamos a nadar

Los tres chicos volvieron a casa. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que parecía que podía romperse si alguien hablaba. Haru seguía enfadado por lo que Makoto y Sousuke no se atrevieron a decir nada que pudiera acrecentar su estado. El silencio no se rompió hasta llegar a casa de Makoto. Y la voz dulce del mismo fue la única valiente:

-H-Haru nos vemos luego en la piscina.

El aludido se limitó a asentir y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta su hogar. 

El teléfono de Sousuke sonó cuando Haru desaparecía por el callejón. 

-¿Sí?

-Sousuke. Soy Gou, verás...

...

-Me temo, que vamos a tener que volver a visitar a Haru- dijo Sousuke tras unos minutos al teléfono. No parecía tener mucho entusiasmo. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Makoto se volvió hacia él. 

-Rin. Está en cama con fiebre. Debió pillar un resfriado ayer por correr por ahí semidesnudo con el pelo y el bañador mojado. Me temo que hoy no vamos a ir a nadar.- Sousuke resopló sonoramente y su mirada se posó en su mochila.- Cambiando de tema, Makoto. ¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres?

-Mañana. Seguramente lleguen en el tren de la tarde.- respondió el chico con un gesto pensativo y un dedo en su mejilla.

Sousuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a resoplar:

-Vamos a informar a Haru y después acompañame a casa.

-¿Eh?- Makoto parpadeó extrañado. No seguía una relación en las cosas que estaba diciendo Sousuke. 

-Si me voy a quedar otra noche más al menos debería ir a por mi ropa... Aunque...- cruzó los brazos con un exagerado gesto concentrado. Después sonrió hacia Makoto y chasqueó los dedos.- No, mi pijama no. Prefiero el tuyo.

Makoto se sonrojó. Un segundo después comenzó a reír al recordar a Sousuke con su pijama de perritos. Y al hacerlo quedó embobado al moreno preguntándose cuantas veces más podría escuchar esa risa hasta saciar su corazón. 

...

Después de llamar a Nagisa para que informase a los demás, Sousuke y Makoto volvieron a casa de Haru. Makoto llevaba una caja de leche bajo el brazo, aunque Sousuke no sabía bien para qué hasta que vio al castaño, parado en mitad de las escaleras para darle de beber a un par de gatitos diminutos. 

-Hoy no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo- los acarició suavemente y se levantó buscando la mirada de Sousuke.- ¿Continuamos?

A Sousuke se le enterneció el corazón y dulcemente asintió aceptando que no podía estar tranquilo con esa tierna sonrisa y esa amable mirada haciendo de las suyas con su pulso. 

Se encaminó tras el hasta la casa de Haru no, quien para sorpresa del castaño no tardó en abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí otra vez?- suspiró.

-Haru, me temo que esta tarde no vamos a ir a nadar.- dijo Makoto.

Haru les miró confuso.

-Rin ha pillado un catarro y está en casa con fiebre.- explicó Sousuke.

Un movimiento brusco en el interior de su pecho y a Haru le dieron ganas de salir corriendo para ver a Rin. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía enfadado. Sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo y nadie quería decirle nada. Ni siquiera Rin, y eso le molestaba. 

-Está bien- dijo por fin y agachó el rostro al suelo uniendo sus cejas.

...

La casa de Sousuke estaba muy limpia y ordenada. No había nadie puesto que estaba viviendo sólo. Mientras él cogía su ropa y un par de cosas más para llevarlas a casa de Makoto, éste le interrumpió:

-Oye, Sousuke... Deberíamos visitar a Rin.

En primer lugar necesito disculparme con Rin. También decirle como está Haru. Y quisiera explicarle a Haru para que no esté enfadado... Aunque quizá eso es mejor que Rin también hable con él. Pensó, Makoto. Estaba cabizbajo , llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a mil cosas. Sousuke, lo sabía. En vez de contestarle, le dejó ver su preocupación:

-¿Qué piensas tanto, Makoto?

Le pilló de sorpresa la pregunta pero contestó como pudo.

-Es que llevamos unos días tan intensos que parece que hayan pasado semanas.-se revolvió el pelo con una mano.- Han ocurrido muchas cosas de pronto. Además... apenas he podido asimilar algunas de ellas.- notó el calor en sus mejillas por referirse a Sousuke aunque él no lo supiera. Volvió a concentrarse y continuó.- Pero hay algunas que necesito aclarar cuanto antes. 

-¿De verdad estarás bien con visitar a Rin? - Sousuke recordó a Makoto abrazando a Rin en la playa y su pregunta le pareció patética. Makoto podía parecer un niño pero está claro que es todo un caballero.

Makoto asintió sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero primero paremos a comer algo, esta vez invito yo.- Sousuke se echó su mochila a la espalda y con la otra mano dio paso para que Makoto marchará primero. Sin embargo, el castaño le quitó la mochila antes de salir.

-Yo llevo esto, señor Yamazaki. El camino es largo y no quiero que tu hombro se resienta.-A Sousuke le cogió de improvisto y sus mejillas se rosaron. Todo un caballero, volvió a pensar sonriendo.

...

Haru sacó la cabeza de la bañera para coger aire.

-Ah, ah, ah...- y otra vez se zambulló.

El agua estaba a una buena temperatura pero Haru no la sentía nada agradable. Sacó la cabeza despacio mucho antes de quedarse sin aire. 

¿Por qué tenías que enfermar precisamente hoy? Tsk. Idiota. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte de la piscina sin decirme nada? De verdad eres un idiota. ¿No pudiste llamar para avisar que no vendrías a cenar? Era una promesa ¿no?

Sintió correr una gota en su mejilla sin saber muy bien si era una lágrima o agua procedente de su pelo.

Cogió un poco de agua con las manos y observó como poco a poco toda se derramaba. Siempre se escapa. Miró el agua de la bañera. ¿Por qué tuve que besarle? Haru comenzó a rozar la superficie con sus dedos. Seguro que salió corriendo por eso. Seguro que no quería cumplir su promesa después de aquello. Mil veces, maldijo el impulso que lo llevó a rozar los labios de Rin antes de volverse a sumergir. Todo su enfado se había convertido en culpa.

...

Reí estaba esperando a Nagisa sentado en un banco del parque. Mientras, repasaba lo que debía preguntarle intentando sacar alguna conclusión lógica.

-¡Buenas tardes, Reichan! -gritó el rubio de lejos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nagisa.-alzó la mano.

-Rei, promete que no le vas a contar a nadie.- Rei lo miró extrañado, Nagisa casi tenía prisa por contar.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- representó el cierre de una cremallera sobre sus labios.

-Ayer estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando...

...

-Entonces Rin-senpai debe haber cogido un resfriado por salir corriendo así de la piscina-dijo Rei colocándose las gafas.

-Eso creo. - contestó Nagisa apenado. Rei se le acercó y le señaló con un dedo la nariz de su amigo.

-Esto pasa por ser tan cotilla.

-¿Aaah? No seas malo, Rei-chan.- Cambió el gesto y pensativo dijo: -También hay algo que me extrañó muchísimo esta mañana.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando Makoto me llamó por teléfono para que os avisara a todos que no iríamos a nadar... 

-¿Si?-Rei se impacientó.

-Sousuke estaba con él.

-¿QUÉEEEEEmmmmph?- Nagisa le tapó la boca ya que había gritado tanto que algunos niños y padres que había en el parque se habían girado hacia ellos.

-Pero si has dicho que te llamó muy temprano. ¿Cómo que estaba con él? -Rei habló bajito. 

-No lo sé, pero él sonó de fondo y luego se puso al teléfono también. Sólo me dijo que no olvidara avisar a Momo-chan y Ai-chan.

...

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando tocaron el timbre y Gou se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-¿Sousuke, Makoto?

-Hola, Gou. -dijo sonriente Sousuke.- ¿cómo se encuentra Rin? ¿podemos verle?

-¡Mejor! Le ha bajado un poco la fiebre. Por supuesto que podéis verle.- Gou hizo un gesto invitándoles a entrar.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras siguiendo a Gou. La chica tocó la puerta:

-Hermanito, tienes visita.


	9. Visitamos a Rin

-¿Sousuke, Makoto? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- ¿Y Haru?, quiso preguntar Rin. Pero no le pareció correcto. No quería hacer sentir mal a Makoto de nuevo. 

Gou colocó un par de sillas para los invitados y se marchó a prisa de la habitación para que los chicos hablasen tranquilamente.

-Si necesitáis algo no dudéis en avisarme.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos. 

-¿Acaso es tan raro que tus amigos vengan a visitarte cuando estás enfermo?- dijo Sousuke respondiendo a la pregunta que su amigo sí formuló en alto.- Aah. Te dije que te enfermarías.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Sólo vienes a regañarme?- respondió Rin sonriendo. Sousuke le devolvió el gesto tornándose más calmado. De verdad estaba muy preocupado por él y Makoto. 

-Te hemos traído unos dulces ¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo con suavidad el castaño mostrándole la bolsa. Sousuke vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo aún mostrando una sonrisa él también estaba un poco nervioso. 

-Gracias. Estoy bastante mejor. Mañana seguramente estaré como nuevo. - Rin hizo una pausa en la que el ambiente se volvió otra vez denso. — Makoto yo...

-¡Para de disculparte Rin! Pareces un completo imbécil.- le regañó Sousuke. No quería que aquellos dos estuvieran enfadados. Sabía lo importante que se eran el uno al otro. Rin era uno de los mejores amigos de Makoto y viceversa. No permitiría que "por culpa de Nanase" tuvieran miedo de volverse a mirar a la cara o se estuvieran disculpado como idiotas todo el tiempo. 

Sin embargo, calmando ese enfado, Makoto comenzó a reír.

-Perdón Sousuke, es que pareces su mamá.- dijo sin poder contenerse en las carcajadas.

¿Mi mamá? No... Sousuke siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mi. El mejor hermano mayor que haya podido tener.

Makoto cogió aire armándose de valentía y habló, tenía que hacerlo. No iba a perder a su amigo. 

-Rin, yo también te debo una disculpa.

Sousuke volvió su vista a Makoto. No iba a permitir eso. Lo mismo que con Rin, sólo que a él no tuvo coraje de discutirle. Más bien todo lo contrario. Fue suave y paciente como nunca lo había sido. 

-¿De verdad, Makoto, tú también? Sólo mostrasteis vuestros sentimientos ¿Es eso tan malo?

-¿Eh? ¿De cuando eres tan profundo?- Rin se cruzó de brazos contemplando asombrado las formas de su mejor amigo. El comentario de Rin y la risa de Makoto relajaron la situación.

-Tsk. Es la verdad. - Sousuke miró a un lado avergonzado. Sabía que eso no era propio de él pero no tenía que recordárselo. 

Makoto volvió a conseguir fuerzas para continuar. A parte de Rin, no quería tampoco a un Haru triste. Su mejor amigo era demasiado importante como para dejar ese tema en el aire. 

-También...-habló.- Hay algo que tengo que contarte que me inquieta. Esta mañana fuimos preocupados a casa de Haru. No parecía muy feliz, quizás deberías llamarle.

Antes de dejar contestar a Rin, intervino Sousuke con algo que le pareció importante:

-Había dos platos de caballa de anoche encima de la mesa.

Makoto asintió y habló de nuevo:

-Haru no había probado bocado. Se había quedado dormido esperando.

-Lo llevamos a desayunar pero estuvo enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Makoto y Sousuke se acabaron las frases el uno al otro con coordinación. Rin miraba a ambos. Entreabrió la boca sin habla y un dolor en el pecho se le atravesó. Tiró de las sábanas a un lado y salió corriendo de la habitación sin importarle el resfriado ni la fiebre. Había estado tan pendiente de que Makoto no se sintiese mal que no se detuvo a pensar en lo más importante para él: los sentimientos de Haru. Su Haru. 

-¡RIN!- gritaron los dos a coro y corrieron tras él.

Gou asomó al final de las escaleras preguntándose qué pasaba cuando su hermano pasó a toda velocidad por su lado dejándola confundida.

Makoto creyó que Rin se detendría al lado del télefono de la casa pero no fue así, se colocó las zapatillas rápidamente para salir a la calle ¡en pijama y enfermo! Sousuke pensó en regañarlo de nuevo pero no le dió tiempo de articular palabra.

Rin abrió la puerta con fuerza y... THUUUUUUUM.

...

-Tsk, ¿cómo he tropezado?- Levantó el torso del suelo y abrió los ojos que poco a poco fueron tomando un brillo ilusionado.-¿¡Ha-Haru!?

Con un gesto de dolor y un ojo guiñando tras el golpe, Haru apoyó su cuerpo sobre sus codos. No podía enderezar se mucho más ya que tenía encima al pelirrojo. 

Rin no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó a su cuello abrazándolo. A Haru le tomó un instante devolverle el abrazo. Aún estaba enfadado o eso creía. Cuando lo hizo, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rin, él escondió su cara en su cuello y lo apretó más fuerte.

Sousuke sintió una punzada. El miedo por que Makoto volviera a sentirse mal le invadió. No podría soportar verlo destrozado otra vez. No quería ver su rostro cabizbajo y sombrío. Ese no era el castaño.   
Sus labios se separaron un poco al ver que no fue así. No esperaba ver eso. El ángel junto a él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy satisfecho. Eso le hizo feliz e incoscientemente le revolvió el pelo quizá, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarle. Makoto se sorprendió. Miró a Sousuke de reojo sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a caldearse. 

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se sintió de repente vulnerable al ver al de ojos turquesa? 

-Idiota, me estás asfixiando.- reprochó Haru.

Rin levantó la cabeza y vió a todos los demás detrás de Haru observando desde la puerta del jardín. A Rei, Nitori, Momo y Nagisa les cogió de sorpresa la escena. De pronto Rin sintió calor en sus orejas. Se levantó del suelo de un salto y ayudó a Haru a levantarse también. Una vez de pie apoyó su frente con la de Rin:

-No tienes fiebre pero tus mejillas están rojas.

Rin lo miró perdiéndose en sus ojos un momento. Era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que su sonrojo estaba provocado por él. Un empujón lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Momo iba como una bala hacia Gou pero Rin consiguió atraparlo antes de cruzar la puerta con una mirada feroz y dejando ver sus dientes afilados: 

-Moomoooo.- dijo con voz ronca y siniestra. ¿No sólo acababa de romper el romanticismo, sino que también pretendía molestar a Gou? Ni por asomo. 

La cara de Momo se volvió azul del miedo y quedó paralizado. 

-Pasad, no os quedéis ahí.- se dirigió Rin a los demás sonriendo mientras pellizcaba a su otro compañero. 

Gou y Rin les ofrecieron asiento en el salón y los chicos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa. 

-Traje esto, aunque por culpa de alguien debe haberse aplastado.- Haru miró a un lado sonrojado y le ofreció la caja a Rin.

-Nosotros también trajimos algo- dijo Nitori ofreciéndole otra bolsa. 

-Creo que nos hemos juntado con demasiados dulces ¿queréis merendar?- preguntó Rin alegre. Todos asintieron.

La mamá de Rin llegó a casa y se sorprendió al ver a tantos chicos en su salón.

-Oh, buenas tardes, chicos. -dijo educadamente y sonriendo.

Rin le presentó a los chicos que no conocía y ella amable e inmediatamente les ofreció té. Los hermanos Matsuoka ayudaron a su madre y llevaron los dulces a la cocina para servirlos adecuadamente. Cuando Rin abrió la cajita que traía Haru se quedó mirándo el pastel asombrado. Tenía un tiburón de foundant.

Todos los chicos estaban riendo y hablando, así que Haru se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por si lo necesitaban. Se plantó al lado de Rin y miró con él la tarta.

-Se ha aplastado un poco en un lado.- informó Haru.

Rin cogió con un dedo la nata de la parte rota y se lo extendió a Haru por la nariz. A Gou, que estaba preparando una bandeja con vasos de té ya listos, le resultó una escena graciosa. Incluso su mamá rió con la cara impasible de Haru.

-Voy a subir a tender la ropa, pórtense bien- sonrió dulcemente y se marchó ella de la cocina.

Haru cogió la nata de su nariz con su dedo y se la acercó a Rin a la boca. Rin miró el dedo de Haru y abrió la boca con cautela. Haru acercó más su dedo y Rin cerró la boca chupando su dedo.

¿Tienes que hacer estas cosas embarazosas delante de mi hermana? 

Le miró con el rostro tan ardiente como el sol. 

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Haru miró a Gou que se había quedado paralizada ante la escena y entre los tres llevaron el té, el pastel y los demás dulces a la mesa.

...

La tarde pasó amena y entretenida. Rin observó a sus amigos uno por uno. Nagisa comió muchísimo, Rei le reñía preocupado por su estómago, Nitori le daba la razón a Rei y Momo estaba asombrado de que alguien tan pequeño pudiese comer tanto. Gou reía y reía. Haru observaba todo pero estaba muy callado, como es habitual. Sousuke y Makoto no paraban de hablar entre ellos sin hacer caso de los otros.

Espera, ¿otra vez estos dos? Si que han hecho buenas migas. Pensó Rin y agradeció repetidas veces en sus pensamientos la visita de sus amigos y que Makoto se viera tranquilo y calmado. Y sobretodo, valoró la visita de Haru.

Gou paró de reír cogiendo aire y apoyó su mejilla en su mano. Descansó un momento su vista en su hermano que miraba a Haru con una sonrisa tierna. Después de un parpadeó miró a Haru quien para su sorpresa también estaba sonriendo con la discusión de sus amigos.

...

Se hizo tarde y todos se despidieron dando las gracias a la familia Matsuoka. 

Rin agarró del brazo a Haru haciendo que quedase más atrás que los demás. Haru se giró y lo vio a los ojos. Más expectante que condundido. Esos rubíes nerviosos le hicieron tratar saliva. Realmente aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de aclararse. Rin no quería que se fuera, ya le estaba echando de menos. Debía delirar de la fiebre, aún está aquí y aún así con ese sentimiento. Pero no, también quería solucionar todo con él. Deja que se vaya de una vez Rin, se reprochó a sí mismo y después consiguió hablar:

-No me he olvidado de mi promesa.- A Haru le pillaron de improvisto aquellas palabras. El corazón le dió un vuelco, como si estuviera dormido y acabase de despertar.

\- Rin... - el nombre de su amigo se le escapó de los labios. ¿Amigo? No... ¿qué era ahora su Rinrin?


	10. Cuida bien de Makoto

Tras la visita a casa de Rin, todos regresaban juntos a casa. Pero, al llegar al lugar donde Nitori y Momo debían de separarse éste último observó curioso. 

—¿Eh? Sousuke-senpai ¿no viene por aquí?- la voz de Momo era casi impertinente a oídos de Sousuke. El pelirrojo pensó que quizá sólo era debido a su mal sentido de la orientación. 

Makoto habló saliendo al rescate.

— Sousuke se queda a dormir hoy en mi casa.—Nngh más que un rescate esto es todo un hundimiento. Pensó Sousuke y se quedó paralizado.

—¿¡¡Eeeh!!? —Nagisa y Rei que iban un paso por delante se giraron bruscamente.

—¿Y eso? ¿Como así?— Nitori fue el más inocente.

—B-bueno, es que soy un poco miedoso y no me gusta la oscuridad y como estoy sólo en casa pues le pedí a Sousuke que se quedase hasta que llegasen mis padres. —¿Podía una cosa tan cierta sonar tanto a excusa? Sousuke quería que la tierra lo tragara. Se sentía tan acalorado como avergonzado. 

—Bueno entonces nos despedimos aquí. — dijo Nitori y saludó con su mano. Momo repitió el gesto y ambos se desviaron sin darle más importancia a los otros dos. Makoto asintió y los demás también se despidieron.

—Por eso estaban juntos tan temprano.— analizó Nagisa y después les miró con picardía.

Sousuke se volvió a paralizar. Deseó por encima de todo que el rubio no dijese nada vergonzo pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Rei le tapó la boca y cambió de tema. 

—Ha estado genial la tarde ¿no? Mañana volveremos a nadar y todo volverá a la normalidad. — dijo con prisas y con su característica risa al final.

La normalidad. Sí, al día siguiente irían a nadar y al salir, todo acabaría. Sousuke pensó en ello. En Makoto. En no caminar con él hasta casa, no cenar con él, no dormir en su casa. Suspiró. Había sido demasiado afortunado, y ya pasó su tiempo se fortuna. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron a las escaleras y Haru quien estuvo todo el camino ensimismado y sin escuchar conversaciones ajenas se detuvo antes de subir hasta su casa. Dió media vuelta y se giró hasta cruzar su vista con la de su mejor amigo. 

—Makoto, lo siento y gracias por lo de esta mañana. — Sousuke y Makoto se quedaron callados sin saber qué responder. El primero por no meterse en un tema ajeno, y el segundo por no esperar las disculpas tan pronto. Haru hizo un silencio y después se dirigió al otro chico.— Yamazaki, cuida bien de Makoto.

Sousuke estaba muy avergonzado, esas palabras sonaban muy serias venidas de Nanase. Y exactamente así las tomó, como si con su espada tuviese que proteger al rey con su vida. Sin perder la compostura se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le respondió:

—No te preocupes. No pienso dejar que le pase nada malo.

—Sousuke.— susurró Makoto y abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de dirigir la mirada hacia él. Juraría que su cuerpo entero respondió con un calor agradable tras escuchar eso. Lo hizo sonar tan bien. ¿Por qué le ardían las orejas? 

Haru continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta su casa y Sousuke y Makoto permanecieron allí parados hasta que Haru entró. Makoto no podía dejar de mirar a Sousuke saboreando en su mente las palabras que acababa de decir atesorándolas en su mente. Asegurándose de guardarlas. No pienso dejar que le pase nada malo. Sousuke le miró de reojo y a Makoto se le removieron cosquillas en el estómago.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Makoto tenía un nudo en la garganta y se limitó a asentir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada. Makoto invitó a Sousuke a que tomara asiento para sacar algo de cenar pero Sousuke lo detuvo. Sacó de su mochila ingredientes que había traído de casa y le dijo:

—La cocina de tu madre es estupenda pero hoy cocino yo.

Makoto no ofreció resistencia ante la propuesta pues tenía curiosidad por probar lo que cocinaría Sousuke. 

Makoto le prestó un mandil y se puso manos a la obra.

— Soy negado para cocinar pero ¿puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo con cara de cachorrito. Sousuke aceptó su tierna ayuda y le ordenó a hacer las tareas más sencillas que podía realizar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La comida estaba casi lista, Sousuke estaba concentrado mirando hacia la olla que tenía en el gas. Makoto se había sentado a esperar a que sonase el horno pero se levantó con intriga a observar. Asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Sousuke y dijo:

—Huele delicioso.— olfateó un par de veces y dejó que el delicioso olor inundara sus fosas nasales.

Sousuke sintió calidez al tener a Makoto tan cerca, apartó un poco de comida para darle de probar. Estaba esquisita. Sousuke de verdad tiene buena mano en la cocina ya que sus padres tenían un famoso restaurante. Makoto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro sano de Sousuke tras probar esa delicia. 

—Ah, está exquisito.

Sousuke lo miraba satisfecho de reojo. Se sentía victorioso de hacer que aquel chico castaño cayera encantado con el guiso. Entonces, mientras observaba aquellos ojos verdes, aquellas mejillas levemente somrojadas, Makoto se relamió los labios. El calor invadió su estómago y se propagó como una bomba expansiva a cada rincón de su cuerpo y había despertado mil mariposas en su estómago. Mordió sus labios. Cuando se percató de su pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en la comida. Cocina. Cocina. Cocina. No podía dejar volar su imaginación, se lo impedía a sí mismo. 

EN ese instante el horno sonó y Makoto se apartó de Sousuke, quien dejó escapar el aire aliviado.

Sousuke apagó el gas y sirvió el guiso en dos cuencos. De pronto, al sacar la bandeja del horno Makoto dió un grito:

—¡Aah!— A pesar de tener los guantes de cocina acababa de quemarse la muñeca con la bandeja.

Inmediatamente, Sousuke le agarró del brazo tirando hacia sí y le puso la muñeca bajo el grifo dejando correr el agua fría. Makoto miraba el líquido resbalar en su brazo y deslizarse hasta el de Sousuke que lo sostenía con fuerza. Movió sus ojos hasta Sousuke que tenía fija la mirada en la quemadura. Tenía la frente arrugada y la mandíbula apretada. Su mirada era serio y concentrado. El gesto de Sousuke hipnotizó a Makoto. ¿Está enfadado? ¿Por qué está tan...? Tan viril, tan... Sexy. Makoto comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire con su último pensamiento. Aún así pudo sentir como atrapaba el dulce olor de Sousuke. Y de pronto, sintió cómo todos los puntos de su cuerpo estaban rodeados por él. Sousuke estaba recostado sobre él. Su pecho pegado a su espalda. Aprisionándolo, acorralándolo contra el mueble. Si quisiera hacer un movimiento apenas podría. Está tan pegado a mi... El silencio que se hizo al apagar el grifo hizo a Makoto parar de pensar.

Sousuke se acercó la muñeca de Makoto para verla mejor.

—No ha sido mucho, ¿traes el botiquín?— Sousuke sonreía de forma tierna ¿Cómo puede pasar de ser tan sensual a ser adorable en tan poco tiempo?

Sousuke tembló y se dejó caer en una silla cuando Makoto salió a buscar el botiquín. Estaba tan cerca que casi creyó no poder contenerse. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba yendo muy lejos y Makoto no lo ponía nada fácil. ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Makoto? 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Makoto al volver y verle sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. 

—Sí, no te preocupes. Siéntate y dame tu brazo.

Makoto obedeció dócilmente y le ofreció su extremidad. Volvió a mirarle y encontrarse con la misma expresión recta. Mientras Sousuke le curaba le habló.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?— Sousuke siguió con su tarea, cogió un algodón y volvió a empaparlo en crema.

Makoto no supo responder pues tampoco lo sabía bien. Sólo vio el gesto de Sousuke mientras y pensó que quizá había hecho algo que lo molestase.

—Creí que estabas enfadado.— dijo al fin.

—No lo estoy ¿Debería?—Sousuke terminó y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. Se reprendió a sí mismo por parecer un viejo cascarrabias cuando se ensimismaba. 

Makoto se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el suelo. Si no estaba enfadado esta conversación estaba siendo una estupidez. 

—Ah.— suspiró Sousuke.— Vamos a cenar, hoy también ha sido un día largo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La comida estaba deliciosa y Makoto se encargó de recordarlo varias veces. Después se levantó a recoger los platos y Sousuke le imitó.

—Tu eres el invitado, no tienes porqué... — abrió el grifo.— Oh vamos, Sousuke, ya has cocinado no tienes que ponerte a fregar también.

Sousuke le estaba ignorando majestuosamente.

—¡Sousuke!— replicó Makoto. Y empezó a quitarle todos los platos que cogía. Le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera haciendo que se apartase y se puso a fregar él.

—Vaya, el dulce Makoto es cabezota.— Sousuke rió.

—¿Ah? Mira quién fue a hablar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke fue el primero en tomar un baño. Cuando dejó el aseo libre volvió a la habitación dándole paso a Makoto, quien ya estaba listo para entrar. Al quedarse solo en la habitación repasó todas y cada una de las cosas que había. No quería olvidarlas. No quería olvidar estos días con Makoto. Sabía que los echaría de menos una y otra vez. 

Se sentó en la cama ya que Makoto aún no había sacado el futón. Y se echó mientras reflexionaba mirando el techo blanquecino. 

¿Estará Makoto bien de verdad? Siempre es él el que cuida a los demás. Siempre muestra amabilidad a todos. Makoto... no deberías hacer cosas tan irresponsables como antes, podrías confundirme con tu ternura. No me tiendas tu mano. No seas tan dulce conmigo. No seas caballeroso. Ni me sonrías así. No me invites a dormir a tu casa. No te sonrojes a cada rato. No apoyes tu cabeza sobre mí. No pases tu lengua por tus labios a mi lado. Ni hagas que tenga que acercarme tanto a ti como para pegar tu cuerpo al mio. Yo... le dije a Haru que cuidaría bien de tí, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacerlo si eres tú el que me cuida? 

Y del cansancio cayó dormido.


	11. Aún no sé cómo te sientes

Makoto llegó a la habitación secándose el pelo. Estaba a punto de hablar pero él mismo se tapó la boca. No quería despertar a Sousuke. Se acercó a la cama con cautela, le quitó la toalla mojada y le echó la sábana por encima. Ais tonto... ¿No se suponía que TÚ ibas a cuidar de mi? Makoto se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo, dormido aquel grandullón parecía un niño que no había roto un plato en su vida. En verdad, no me has dejado ni un minuto solo. Has estado tan atento... Comenzó a repasar mentalmente todos los momentos en los que Sousuke se había comportado como un verdadero ángel de la guarda desde que sus manos se tocaron el día de la limpieza. Sus cabezas pegadas mientras él lloraba en el vestuario, ese Sonríeme de nuevo, por favor de fondo en su mente. Cuando le tendió la mano justo después, Te voy a enseñar una vista que jamás hayas observado. Sus ojos brillantes mirando el cielo en aquella cueva. El gracioso pijama de perritos. Ese despertar con la mano aferrada a su meñique. Prometiéndole a Haru No dejaré que le pase nada malo. 

Incluso... 

Su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras el agua corría por mi quemadura... Ais Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke... ¿qué sentiste tú en todos estos momentos? ¿Estabas tan extraño por dentro como yo? 

Y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

...

Haru estaba comiendo su habitual plato de caballa. Estaba feliz. Fue bueno por una vez haber dejado el orgullo a un lado y visitar a Rin. Se sentía bien después de haber visto a su... ¿amigo? Pero en un segundo se le esfumó la alegría. Aún necesitaba explicaciones. Sí, se alegraba de que Rin hubiera mejorado y que pareciera contento con su visita pero... 

Tsk. Sí, genial. Sigo confundido ¿Dónde iría Rin tan rápido? Me pareció verlo preocupado antes de tropezar. Además, no he solucionado nada. En realidad, no he aclarado nada con él ¿por qué me abrazó tan desesperado hoy? ¿Y por qué... él también me...? Haru se tocó los labios con nostalgia. ¿Entonces no le molestó ? Rin, aún no entiendo qué ha pasado.

-Ah. Eres idiota Haruka.- se dijo a sí mismo y se fue a tomar un baño antes de irse a la cama.

...

El termómetro sonó.

-Hermanito, ya no has vuelto a tener fiebre. Mañana estarás tan fresco como una rosa.- Gou estaba feliz.

Rin miró a su hermana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Te dije que estaría bien en seguida.

-Ajá pero...- su mirada cambió- es que esta mañana tenías mala cara y cuando vinieron Sousuke y Makoto saliste corriendo asustado. Me preocupaste.

Rin se encogió ante la atención recibida de su hermana. Yo soy el hermano mayor, Gou. Sólo le reprochó en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- dijo ella con curiosidad.

Rin no le mintió.

-Creí que Haru estaba enfadado conmigo. Debería estarlo.

-No parecía enfadado esta tarde.- alegre, recordó la escena de la nata.

-Ya lo sé. Pero conozco a Haru, sólo estuvo amable porque me encontraba mal.

-¿Y por qué debería Haru estar enfadado?

-Rompí mi promesa.

-¿Eh?

-No fui a cenar con él.

-Pffjj- ella se tapó la boca para contener la risa- ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa? 

Rin molesto se dió media vuelta en la cama.

-¿Ah? Oye, oye, no estés así de graciosa. Fue idea de Haru.

-Vamos, vamos es broma.- dijo Gou con su alegría habitual.

-Además... también me fui de repente de la piscina y sin darle explicaciones.- Rin volvió a ponerse serio.- Y ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello. No sé cómo se siente Haru.- Haru... 

...

La cálida luz del día llegó a la habitación de Makoto proporcionando una placentera sensación. No quiso despertar aún, aunque había dormido como nunca. Se siente muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable. Pensó somnoliento. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia y abrió los ojos lentamente. Notó que tenía su mejilla apoyada en algo que no era la almohadap. La imagen comenzaba a tomar forma y sus fosas nasales se abrieron tomando gran cantidad de aire. Mmm, ese olor... y ¿mi pijama? Lo lleva puesto... 

¡NO! MI PIJAMA. SU OLOR ¿SOUSUKE? CLARO QUE NO ES LA ALMOHADA, ES EL PECHO DE SOUSUKE ¿QUÉ HAGO ABRAZADO A SOUSUKE?

Makoto comenzó a sentir un rubor caliente en las mejillas y la temperatura le traspasó hasta la punta de sus dedos, los cuales involuntariamente aferraron más la cintura de Sousuke.

-Mmmmñññ.- hizo un ruido mientras despertaba. 

Makoto se quedó sin aliento un instante. Y miró hacia arriba para verle. Aún medio dormido Sousuke apretó más su abrazo haciendo que Makoto quedase aún más pegado a él, si eso era posible. Makoto temblaba, juraría no haber estado tan nervioso en su vida.

Sousuke abrió los ojos y cuando volvió en sí, sobresaltado quitó de encima el brazo que aferraba a Makoto. Pero Makoto por inercia le detuvo en el aire agarrando su muñeca. La mano de Makoto soltó la muñeca de Sousuke y lentamente subió midiéndose la palma con la suya. Después encajó sus dedos entre los del él. Todo había sido un impulso. Sousuke obseraba absorto, un tanto confuso, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Después de un segundo ambos se decidieron a cruzar la mirada.

Makoto sonriendo le recordó:

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien con unas manos más grandes que las mías.- lo dijo con naturalidad, aunque temblaba tanto que sentía que se pondría a llorar sin razón. Sousuke notó un latido poderoso de su corazón.

No encontraba palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía parar de preguntárselo. Miró al techo para hablar, pues sabía que si seguía mirando al chico de su lado no lo conseguiría. 

-Lo siento, Makoto. No pretendía quedarme dormido en tu cama yo... 

Makoto meneó la cabeza:

-No, no, soy yo el que debe disculparse. Iba a sacar el futón pero me quedé un segundo sentado en la cama y me... quedé dormido...- Makoto se sonrojó por todo lo que pensó en la noche anterior.- ¿Sousuke?

-¿Si?

Miró sus manos que aún seguían entrelazadas y ello le dio fuerzas para continuar.

-Gracias.

-Ya me las distes.

-No... Por todo.

Sousuke lo miró extraño. Makoto continuó:

-Tú... Has estado tan atento conmigo... Me sacaste de un mal momento sin siquiera pensárterlo dos veces. Te has quedado conmigo a dormir sin poner queja. Has estado preocupándote mi. Siempre intentado sacarme una sonrisa... -Para Makoto, por favor, para. Pensó Sousuke perdido en aquellas palabras de agradecimiento. En aquellas esmeraldas que le miraban con dulzura.- No sé, puede parecer extraño porque ha pasado de repente pero, gracias a ti me encuentro realmente bien. No sé explicarlo pero... - No... Deténte Makoto. Mi corazón... no aguantará. - ha sido tan reconfortante tenerte aquí estos días. No necesitaba a nadie más. De hecho, no hubiese sido igual con nadie más. Fue especial. Me gusta que seas tú el que esté ahora, aquí, conmig...¡mmh!

A Makoto no le dio tiempo de acabar. Sousuke lo sabía, había perdido la poca cordura que tenía. Se había dueño de su boca. Sus labios apretaron con más fuerza a los de Makoto, quien sorprendido abrió los ojos brillantes como el sol. Sentía revoloteo en el abdomen y las mejillas le ardían. En realidad, todo su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Sousuke con ahora delicadeza, introdujo su lengua y comenzó a moverla lenta pero a su vez desesperada por recorrer cada rincón. Makoto hundió los dedos en las sábanas,  
lejos de la tentación de tocar el cuerpo contrario, cerró los ojos y le correspondió armoniosamente. Sousuke atraído como por un imán se subió sobre Makoto, aferró su mano a la de él, justo al lado de la cabeza del mismo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Con la otra acarició desde su mejilla hasta la base de su pelo y atrajo más a Makoto haciendo el beso más profundo, más desesperado, más necesitado.

Hasta darse cuenta de la gran equivocación que había cometido. Se separaró del castaño buscando su mirada. 

-Ah, ah.- Mierda.


	12. Soñando, sumergido

¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Sousuke se apartó de Makoto y se sentó en el borde de la cama tapando su cara. Mierda. ¿Es así como cuidas de Makoto, abalanzándote sobre él? Tenías que cagarla, Sousuke. Te estaba dando las malditas gracias ¿no era suficiente? Apretó los dientes enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que sus instintos se apoderasen de él.

Makoto, por su parte, estaba desorientado. Se apoyó en sus codos para poder enderezarse y ver mejor a su contrario, su respiración estaba agitada y el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Qué fue eso? 

-¿S-Sousuke?

-Nngh.- apretó más sus dientes dejándolos asomar. Makoto desesperado por la ausencia de una respuesta apretó sus manos a las sábanas.- Lo siento mucho, Makoto.- Sousuke había elegido esas palabras a conciencia, un "perdóname" le había sonado muy egoísta. Makoto no tenía porqué perdonarle por besarle sin permiso. 

-¿Por qué?- dijo apenado.- Tú sólo... Sólo has mostrado tus sentimientos ¿Es eso tan malo?- Makoto repitió las palabras que Sousuke les dijo a él y a Rin la tarde anterior. Eso le hizo estremecerse, ese chico excaseaba en maldad. Era tan inocente que seguro apenas podía imaginar qué habría hecho con él si se hubiera dejado llevar por la situación. 

-¡No son formas de mostrar sentimientos! - gruñió feroz. Makoto no se asustó, sabía que Sousuke estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Pero... No quería verle así. No le gustaba ver que él se arrepintiera de algo que se sintió tan bien. 

El cuerpo de Sousuke se balanceó hacia adelante por el impacto que produjo Makoto al abrazarlo por detrás. El chico habló casi inaudible:

-A mi... no me han parecido del todo unas formas... - susurró con voz suave. No sabía cómo calmarlo. Sólo quería tenerlo para él otra vez tanto como llevaba necesitándolo estos días. Lo reflexionó de nuevo digiriendo su propio pensamiento. Sólo tenerlo conmigo. Sólo quiero que Sousuke. Sólo mío... Y después, gritó tanto como pudo pues sabía que de no hacerlo su voz le defraudaría:- ¡Creo que me gustas Sousuke Yamazaki! ¿Me ha-harías el honor de salir conmigo? - Sousuke pensó por un momento que estaba soñando pero Makoto cerró sus manos con fuerza agarrando su camiseta y apoyó su frente en su espalda. Sentía mucho bochorno y su corazón latir apresuradamente. Sus manos aferradas, Sousuke las vio, las sintió temblar. No era un sueño, era muy real.

...

-¿Rin? ¿Rin? -alguien me llama a lo lejos... Conozco esa voz. Es cálida y profunda.- ¿Rin?- ¿quién es? Todo está oscuro.

-Brrl brrl. - ¿eh? ¿Burbujas? - Brrl- no puedo hablar ¿estoy dentro del agua? ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? 

-Rin, vuelve por favor.

-Brrrl.- ¿Haru? Es la voz de Haru. ¿por qué puedo escucharle tan claro? 

Está apareciendo una luz ¿será el sol? Debo subir a la superficie antes de quedarme sin aire.

-Rin...- ¿Eh? Otra vez Haru. Su voz viene del fondo ¿Por qué su voz viene de la oscuridad?

-Brrrl brrrl. - Más burbujas. No puedo hablar aquí dentro tengo que subir pronto. Pero Haru maldita sea tengo que encontrarte antes de emerger ¿dónde estás?

-Rin, ayúdame.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Por más que miro a todas partes no veo nada. Haru... Por favor, dime dónde estás.

-Rin, por favor...

-BRRRRRRL. - ¡Haru, ¿dónde estás?! Tengo que llegar. Tengo qué ir a por él. Pero cada vez es más oscuro. La luz está desapareciendo. Me da igual. Necesito encontrar a Haru como sea antes de subir.

-Rin...- ¿Qué? Sonó a mi lado. Pero... No está. ¿Haru?

-BRRRRRLLL.- Me estoy quedando sin aire... Pero no puedo dejar a Haru aquí...Haru, ¿dónde estás? No te veo... ¿Eh? El agua se está iluminando, todo está volviéndose azul ¿Una mano? Su mano... Haru... No aguanto más... BRRRRRL, BRRRRRL, BRRRRRL. BRRRRL.

Un leve sonido a la puerta de la habitación hizo a Rin respirar de nuevo y despertarle de su sueño sobresaltado.

-¿Si? - dijo frotándose los ojos.

Gou apareció por la puerta. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, hermanito?

-Genial, Gou, gracias por hacer de enfermera ayer. Aunque he dormido fatal.- se peinó el pelo mirando preocupado por la ventana. Qué horrible pesadilla.

...

-¡RIN!- Haru se levantó asustado. Percatándose de que tenía el brazo alzado como intentando atrapar algo. No recordaba qué estaba soñando, sólo sabía que todo era oscuro, pero le dolía el pecho como si una flecha lo hubiera atravesado.

Había tenido una noche horrible. No había parado de dar vueltas en la cama y lo poco que durmió no pareció ni reparador ni agradable.

Cansado, abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas. Tengo que hablar debidamente con él. Necesito que me explique. Necesito decirle cómo me siento o acabaré enloqueciendo.

...

¿Eh? ¿Un mensaje?... ¡De Haru! Rin se sonrojó y rió en su mente. Esto sí que es nuevo, Haru enviando correos.

Tenemos que hablar. H.

A Rin le decepcionó el contenido. Tsk. Eres idiota, Rin ¿qué esperabas? Al final Sousuke tiene razón y eres un romántico. Ah... Suspiró y contestó sin darle más vueltas.

Tú dirás. Hora y lugar. R. 

Rin sabía que no tenía derecho de responderle con tanta sequedad después de haberle dado plantón doblemente sin dar explicaciones, pero aún así quiso darle a Haru de su propia medicina. 

En la piscina, media hora antes que los demás. H.

A Haru ni siquiera se le pasaron por la cabeza esos detalles en los que pensaba Rin. Simplemente dejó caer el télefono en la cama y se levantó a hacer las tareas. 

Ah, ¿De veras ? Haru, pero tienes que ser tan... Agh. Rin se revolvió el pelo y bajó al salón para distraerse.

...

Estaba siendo real. No estaba soñando. No podía haber soñado esas palabras sintiendo el calor de Makoto tan real y unido a su anatomía. Su cuerpo entero no sabía responder, se había quedado inmóvil.

Makoto levantó su cabeza sonrojado y se asomó por detrás del hombro de Sousuke, necesitaba ver su cara, necesitaba ver a Sousuke y saber que no había metido aún más la pata. Tan pronto lo hizo Sousuke soltó una lágrima. Makoto la detuvo posando la mano en su mejilla y haciéndole reaccionar. El moreno se giró encontrándose con los bellos ojos color aceituna. Es real. Tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Makoto posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Sousuke y con sus pulgares acarició sus labios. Por favor, Sousuke dí algo.

Esos ojos verdes que nunca paran de sonreír... ahora están... tan concentrados en mí... Son hermosos, tan brillantes. Están tan desesperados, no paran de moverse buscando algo en mi mirada. Nunca los ví así de ansiosos. Me ven a mí. A mí. No puede ser...

-Ma... Makoto.- el aludido parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír. Sousuke respondió dibujando una curva tierna en sus labios también. Y al fin consiguió responderle: -Claro que me gustaría.

De pronto Makoto le abrazó con fuerza. Él le respondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello dejando enredar con suavidad sus dedos en él. 

\- Prometo cuidarte bien a partir de ahora.- dijo Sousuke con firmeza.

-¿A partir de ahora? Ya lo estabas haciendo, idiota.

La risa de Makoto y el olor embriagador de su cuello mientras le abrazaba fue el mejor tranquilizante para Sousuke. Atrapó ese perfume inspirando profundamente y lo soltó en un suspiro aliviado.

...

Haru estaba metido en la bañera Otra vez, el agua tampoco se siente agradable hoy. Metió la cabeza debajo pero no remedió la sensación. Sacó media cabeza y suspiró sin percatarse de que tenía la boca metida bajo el agua. Brrl. Ese sonido le hizo reaccionar y se detuvo un segundo observando el agua. ¿Qué será lo que estaba soñando esta mañana? Me he despertado gritando su nombre. 

Un nuevo suspiro y Haru salió del agua. No puedo sacarle de mi cabeza...


	13. Enfado (I)

Haru dudó un momento en avisar a Makoto de que se adelantaría para ir a la piscina, pero finalmente se decidió por hacerlo. Tocó el timbre y Makoto no tardó más de unos segundos en abrir.

—¿Haru? ¿Ya es hora de irse? Creí que era temprano, esp...

—Es temprano.— le interrumpió su amigo.

Sousuke asomó la cabeza desde el salón al escuchar la voz de Haru:

—¿Qué ocurre, Makoto?

—Sólo quería avisarles de que iré delante para que no fuesen a buscarme después.

Makoto parpadeó varias veces extrañado. Después miró a Sousuke que le correspondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oye, oye, sé que te gusta el agua ¿pero no puedes esperar, chico-caballa?— tras un segundo Sousuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en alto y delante de Makoto. 

—¡Sousuke! —Makoto le regañó al momento. Haru, por su parte, le lanzó una mirada feroz pero después le contestó:

—Tengo algo que hacer. —sus ojos se concentraron en el suelo de su derecha.

—E-está bien. —concluyó Makoto aún confuso. Sabía que esa mirada furtiva a ninguna parte tenía algo más detrás, pero no quiso indagar. 

Cuando Haru se marchó, el dueño de la casa se volvió a mirar a Sousuke con los brazos en jarra:

—¡Sousuke! ¡No insultes así a Haru!

—¡Ngh! F-fue sin querer, lo prometo.— movió los brazos nervioso. No quiso provocar un enfado en aquel chico dulce. 

Makoto comenzó a acercarse y cuando llegó le echó una mirada asesina. Él nunca había visto esta faceta de Makoto. Está sensual aunque también... pff es tan gracioso verlo enfadado. No aguantó la risa. Al otro le confundió la reacción y eso se reflejó en cada poro de su rostro. 

—¡Basta Makoto, no te pega nada! —continuó riendo.

—¿Eh? No tienes remedio, Sousuke.— se cruzó de brazos aún molesto. —Lo digo en serio. 

—Además ahora estoy celoso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —dijo de nuevo extrañado. 

—Porque le defendiste.

—Idiota, no es q...

—¡Oh! Ahora eres tú el que insulta. Ya veo. — Sousuke le agarró de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen cercanos. 

—Aún... estoy... molesto.— susurró Makoto parándose en cada palabra pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Su mirada estaba embelesada, perdida en los labios de Sousuke. Recordando ese beso, su lengua moviéndose con la de él... La cercanía lo estaba mareando tanto que incluso sus piernas temblaban. Tragó saliva y el deseo se reflejó en sus labios entreabiertos.

—Te creo, te creo.— se burló Sousuke con toque de sensualidad en su voz. Y se quedó así unos segundos, disfrutando el momento, saboreando cómo Makoto lucía necesitado. Cómo esos ojos oliva miraban su boca y brillaban con sólo imaginar en besarle.

Cuando él tampoco pudo contenerse más rompió con mesura la distancia y dio un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, los saboreó amorosamente y fue correspondido de principio a fin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin llegó a la piscina. Los vestuarios estaban completamente desiertos, se extrañó de no ver a nadie. Quizá había llegado demasiado temprano, Haru aún no estaba allí. Eso pensaba cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se dio la vuelta con el corazón acelerado. 

—Rin. —pronunció su nombre con esa voz profunda y el mundo se le detuvo por un momento. 

—H-Haru. —tartamudeó, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería lanzarse a abrazarlo. Aunque lo había visto el día anterior le había echado de menos. Pero sabía que no era momento y retener esos sentimientos le dejó rígido.

—Rin/Haru. —dos hablaron a la vez y enmudecieron al contrario. Cruzaron sus miradas y Haru vio como Rin temblaba levemente.

—Habla primero. —dijo al fin Haru. 

—Y-yo... Sé que te debo una explicación. — Haru apretó la mandíbula. —pero... —   
¿Cómo que "pero"? ¿Acaso no iba a explicar nada? 

—Rin. —Haru cambió de idea y tomó la palabra. Lo miró serio y concentrado, sin perder los estribos aunque su cabeza decía otra cosa. Fue al grano.— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la piscina?

—Haru, yo...— bajó la mirada, no podía contarle lo de Makoto, él era su amigo, pero no podía mentirle. No a Haru.— Yo... ugh... no puedo decirte porqué pero salí corriendo de aquí sin pensar por eso no pude avisarte.— Rin maldita sea, no he venido hasta aquí a dejar las cosas igual. Pensó Haru quien no estaba satisfecho, eso apenas respondía a sus dudas.

—¿Por qué no viniste a cenar conmigo? — A Rin comenzó a faltarle el aire. Sabía que no podría responder correctamente a la pregunta de Haru. Por lo que tardó unos instantes en hablar. 

—Estuve en la playa hasta tarde. Después me fui a casa.— A él mismo le dolió su contestación.

A Haru le pilló por sorpresa la respuesta ¿Así? ¿Nada más? Se estremeció y su expresión cambió por completo, su boca se entreabrió levemente.

—Rin. Era una promesa.— parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Al verle así, el pelirrojo sintió que se le escapaba de nuevo el aire sin poder recuperarlo. Un dolor en el pecho le aumentaba y le costó hablar.

—Haru, yo cumpliré esa promesa. No la he olvidad...

—Sí, la olvidaste. — sintió aquellas palabras como cuchillos.

—No... No la olvidé en ningún momento sólo que no pude cumplirla.

-—¿Por qué? ¿Porque se te hizo tarde en la playa? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Rin, maldita sea...- Rin interrumpió antes de que el enfado de Haru creciera.

—Sousuke y Makoto me encontraron allí. Mi sudadera, mi pelo y mi bañador estaban mojados. Mi cuerpo se había quedado frío por ello. Sousuke me prestó su sudadera y ambos me acompañaron a la estación para que regresara a casa. Por eso me dio fiebre ayer.— intentó explicarle todo lo que podía. Haru había encontrado respuesta a al menos alguna de sus preguntas misterio resuelto de porqué se resfrió pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Así que siguió intentando buscar respuestas.

—¿Por qué estabas en la playa?

—El mar... es el único sitio que me...

—Eso lo sé. —sentenció con seguridad. —me refiero a ¿por qué necesitabas tranquilizarte?— Lo sabe. Después de todo, me conoce bien. Esas palabras casi hacen que Rin se olvidase de toda esta situación, sólo quería volver a abrazar a Haru. Por supuesto que él sabía que el océano es el único lugar donde su mente se calma. Pero no ese día. Su propia respuesta lo trajo de nuevo a la amarga realidad:

—No puedo decírtelo. —cada vez que lo repetía, cada vez que se sentía que no podía contarle, le apretaba más el pecho, asfixiándose a sí mismo. Haru, lo siento.

—Obviamente es por lo mismo por lo que saliste corriendo.

—Si...—Rin bajó la cabeza. Rin salió corriendo justo después de... Lo único que ocurrió en la piscina antes de que Rin se marchara... Haru apretó los puños y le miró con desesperación.

—¡Dime por qué estabas tan preocupado maldita sea! . — gritó más por miedo que por enfado.

—Ya te lo he repetido, Haru. No puedo.— su voz vibró, no sabía qué hacer, cómo salir de esa situación. Los ojos de Haru se volvieron ardiente y húmedos. Aunque no derramaban ninguna lágrima rogaban a los de Rin por una respuesta que no llegaba. 

—¿Tuvo... que ver con que te besara? — le costó decir esas palabras. Una a una se le fueron anudando a su cuello casi ahogándole.

—Sí. —Rin volvió a quedar cabizbajo sin pensar en el malentendido que acababa de prococarle a Haru.

¡CLONK! Haru apoyó su espalda contra la taquilla con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Quiso salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondían. El temblor de las mismas hizo que se dejase resbalar hasta el suelo para estar más estable. Rin se quedó sin respiración, por un momento. Brrrl. El sonido de unas burbujas resonó en su cabeza. ¿¡Haru!? Rin no tenía fuerzas para hablar, la reacción de Haru le estaba causando demasiado dolor. Cayó de rodillas ante la debilidad y le acercó su mano, necesitaba abrazarlo, arreglar aquel enfado, volver a ese momento cuando se besaron sin importar nada. 

—No me toques.

¿Ha-haru?


	14. Enfado (II)

Vacío, oscuridad y miedo. Y su mano tendida sin poder alcanzar a Haru. Como en su pesadilla. Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a inundarse antes de dejar su brazo a caer, sin perder de vista al verdadero dueño de su corazón. El pelo le tapaba los ojos y lo poco que veía de su rostro estaba sombrío, no era su Haru, era alguien roto. Otra vez, había vuelto a herir a la persona que más le importaba. Estaba a su lado y sin embargo, nunca le había sentido tan lejos.

Un segundo después sonaron unas risas en el vestuario pero ninguno de los dos las escucharon, estaban demasiado dolidos por dentro para saber qué ocurría alrededor. Acercándose, resonó una voz:

—¿No se suponía que Haru había venido delante? Es raro que no esté metido en el agua. —era Sousuke. Él y Makoto llegaron temprano.

Justo acabó de hablar cuando tanto él como Makoto llegaron a los taquilleros y vieron a sus amigos en el suelo. La escena les llenó de terror. Ambos se agacharon a la vez para recoger a sus respectivos mejores amigos. Makoto se abrazó a Haru para levantarlo del suelo, pero a Sousuke no le dio tiempo de hacer algo parecido. Rin se levantó y salió corriendo. Eso le hizo reaccionar y salir tras él, le dio alcance justo al lado de la piscina sujetandole con fuerza del brazo.

—¿Qué está pasado, Rin? —preguntó preocupado, el pelirrojo sólo pudo responder llorando más fuerte y abrazándose a él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿H-Haru? —Makoto le apartó el pelo y vio lágrimas en el rostro de su amigo. Pocas veces había visto llorando a Haru por lo que la situación le conmovió. Como el chico no tenía intención de contestar siguió hablando. —Haru ¿qué es lo que ha pasado de repente? Ayer estabas bien después de visitar a Rin.

Haru no contestó. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que le dijo su mejor amigo, aunque más bien no "quiso" escucharlo.

—Me quiero ir a casa Makoto, dile a los demás que no me encuentro bien o algo. Inventa una escusa. —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en la manga.

Haru marchándose antes de tiempo de la piscina. Eso no era nada bueno. 

—¿Ah? No te puedes ir así Haru. Ayer no pudimos nadar. Piensa en Nagisa y Rei y todos los chicos de Samezuka. Todos estaban deseando volver a nadar contigo, juntos. — Estaba jugando sucio, pero Makoto sabía que debía hacer algo para animarlo y si el agua no lo hacía, no sabía qué. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Vamos, vamos, no puedes salir corriendo cada vez que te sientes mal. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que deja cosas a medias. Tranquilízate un poco y dime qué ha pasado.— pocas veces la voz de Sousuke era tan dulce.

—Yo... He intentado contarle a Haru... Le dije que estuve en la playa porque me encontraba mal... Me preguntó si tenía que ver con que lo besé... Le dije que sí, pero no podía decirle lo de Makoto... 

—Aaah. —Sousuke dio un largo suspiro. —¿Acaso eres idiota?— Rin lo miró confuso. —Si no le dijiste que Makoto vio todo qué piensas que cree Haru con tu respuesta.

—Pero no podía decírselo. No podía fallar le a Makoto.

—Agh, idiota, no es eso. —Sousuke subió un poco la voz regañándole. Pero después suspiro y volvió a hablar con ternura. — Acabas de darle a entender a Haru que saliste corriendo porque te besó. No porque Makoto vió que te besó.

—S-soy idiota. — apretó las manos a su cara.

—Al fin lo admites. —se burló su amigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—No quiero estar aquí.

Makoto no sabía que había pasado así que intentó animarle:

—Sabes Haru... Ayer cuando visitamos a Rin, Sousuke y yo le contamos que no estabas muy animado y...

—¿Por qué le contaron? A Rin seguro no le importaba. — lo interrumpió.

—Yo creo que sí le importó, y bastante. También le dijimos que te encontramos dormido en la mesa con dos cenas y...

Haru volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Por qué le contaron eso? ¿Cómo sabían que la cena era para...?

Makoto se puso la mano sobre los labios y soltó una risilla interrumpiendo, esta vez, él a su amigo.

—Vamos Haru era muy obvio, hasta Sousuke se dio cuenta. Además despertaste gritando su nombre. —Haru giró la cabeza a un lado, se sentía tan idiota... —Y ahora por favor déjame continuar sin interrumpir. Cuando le contamos todo eso, Rin ni siquiera contestó. –tragó saliva. No le gustó escuchar eso pero no interrumpió a su amigo. —Tiró con las sábanas a un lado y salió como un rayo a buscarte. — su corazón dio un vuelco como si quisiera atravesar su pecho. Eso no podía ser. Eso no tenía sentido. —Me sentí aliviado cuando te vi tras la puerta, imagina que tenemos que salir a correr tras él, creo que aún enfermo Rin corre más que yo. — Makoto soltó una risa y miró con una cálida sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los cuatro que faltaban llegaron a la vez haciendo que Sousuke y Rin interrumpieran su charla.

—¡Sou-chan! ¡Rin-chan! —Saludó enérgicamente Nagisa.

Nagisa comenzó a hablar con Sousuke sobre una peli que venía comentando por el camino con los demás. Así que sólo Nitori se percató de que Rin no tenía muy buena cara.

—¿Estás bien Rin-senpai? —sus ojos parpadearon preocupados.

A Rin le cogió de imprevisto. 

—S-si, no es nada. —dijo nervioso pero no quería preocupar a nadie más así que reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y dijo: — Vamos, preparaos cuánto antes para nadar.

Sousuke le miró de reojo sonriendo.

—Sousuke, tengo que aclararle a Haru así que voy también a los vestuarios. —le susurró Rin. 

Pero Sousuke le detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca. 

—Déjame a mi. —A Rin le sorprendió el gesto. Sonrió y confió en su amigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aunque Makoto dijo todo eso el dolor de Haru no había desaparecido. El final de la conversación con Rin volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

—¡Dime por qué estabas tan preocupado maldita sea!

—Ya te lo he repetido, Haru. No puedo.

—¿Tuvo... que ver con que te besara? 

—Sí.

—No me toques.

Haru llevó las manos a sus oídos como si así pudiera callar a su cabeza. No, no, no. Makoto debía estar mintiendole para hacerle sentir mejor. Rin no quiso ese beso... Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando borrar esa imagen. 

Makoto se percató de que los demás se acercaban. Con rapidez cogió a Haru del brazo y se lo llevó a las duchas. Se dejaron caer en el suelo a esperar que los demás se fueran o que Haru se tranquilizase. Pero no, volvió a esconder su rostro entre las manos y dejó nuevas lágrimas surgir 

Rei, Nitori, Momo, Nagisa y Sousuke seguían hablando de esa película tan interesante. Dejaron las cosas en el vestuario. Los cuatro primeros se prepararon rápido.

—Vamos Yamazaki-senpai —dijo Nitori. Pero él tenía otro objetivo. 

—Adelantaos, voy preparar un poco a mi hombro. —excusó Sousuke sacando la loción de su taquilla.

Esperó pacienteme a que todos salieran y volvió a soltarla en la taquilla. Miró a los lados e inmediatamente buscó a Makoto y Haru.

—Makoto, Makot...

—Sssssh. —Makoto puso un dedo en sus labios rogando silencio. Haru tenía la cabeza recostada en su brazo.

Sousuke se apoyó en la puerta de las duchas cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Otra vez haciendo que me ponga celoso? —sonrió con picardía. 

Makoto puso una mano en su boca conteniendo su risa y le negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Cómo has conseguido dormir al bebé? — susurró Sousuke.

Makoto se encogió de hombros. 

—Se ha quedado dormido sólo. Supongo que no pasó buena noche. Además debe estar agotado emocionalmente.

—Sí, debe estarlo. —Sousuke se acercó a ellos, se agachó y acarició el pelo de Haru. 

—¿Has hablado con Rin?

Sousuke se sentó al lado de Makoto antes de contestar.

—Así es.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué ha pasado? —Sousuke miró extrañado a Makoto ante su pregunta.

—¿No te ha contado Haru?

Makoto negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Clavó su mirada en el suelo y explicó:

—Haru no suele mostrar sus sentimientos. Yo intento leer un poco más alla pero sólo he deducido lo que ya sabíamos: que ha peleado con Rin y que ya lo echa de menos.

—¿Que lo echa de menos?

—Sí. 

—Si se han visto.

Makoto se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás porque no está con él como siempre. Quizá echa de menos al Rin que le gusta. —dijo y pensativo comenzó a morderse el labio. Sousuke le cogió por el mentón:

—No hagas eso aquí.

Makoto miró hacia abajo sonrojado y rápidamente sacó a Sousuke y a él mismo de sus fantasías:

—¿Qué te ha dicho Rin?

Sousuke suspiró pero no contestó exactamente a su pregunta:

—Makoto creo que deberías contarle lo que ocurrió a Haru.


	15. Mejores Amigos

-Pero ¿por qué tardan tanto estos tres? -se cruzó de brazos, Momo se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Vamos a buscarles. -dijo Nagisa. Rin miraba nervioso cómo todos iban al vestuario pero no se le ocurrió nada para detenerlos así que fue con ellos. 

Los cinco amigos se encontraron la escena mirando confusos, excepto Rin que se calmó al ver que Haru dormía plácidamente.

-Aaaaay -gritó susurrando Nagisa y se marchó corriendo.

-¿Cómo es que Haru-senpai se ha quedado dormido?- dijo Rei.

Makoto se encogió de hombros sonriendo y Nagisa apareció de nuevo con su teléfono móvil en la mano. Se acercó y le echó una foto a los tres que se encontraban en las duchas.

-Esto hay que guardarlo para la posteridad.- expresó orgulloso levantando el aparato.

Rin se lo quitó de las manos y refunfuñó:

-Oye, oye, para de molestar.

-¿Eh? Pero si no lo he despertado. Rei-chan dile algo.- reprochó Nagisa haciendo un puchero.

-Egh ¿y yo por qué? Además Rin-san tiene razón.

Momo y Nitori rieron bajito. Nitori se volvió a mirar a Haru:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Váyanse todos a nadar, voy a llevarlo a casa.- Makoto asombró a sus amigos. Excepto a Rin que le miró con tristeza. -No os preocupéis sólo está cansado. Estará bien mañana.- habló mirando únicamente al pelirrojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unos minutos después, cuando todos volvieron a la piscina, Makoto se echó al dormilón a la espalda mientras Sousuke lo miraba.

-¿Puedes con él? Si quieres puedo llevarte luego las mochilas.

-Sí, no pesa tanto. Y no te molestes, podemos dejar las mochilas aquí.

-Está bien.- Sousuke sacó el móvil de Makoto de su mochila y lo metió en el bolsillo de su dueño que lo observaba con atención.- Voy a echar de menos despertar mañana contigo así que déjame al menos enviarte un mensaje de buenas noches para saber cómo está todo. Y llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Makoto volvió a sonreír. Conocía bien a Sousuke y sabía que lo del mensaje de buenas noches era una excusa y realmente se estaba preocupando por él y por Haru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Estoy en casa.- dijo bajito a la vez que se adentraba en el pasillo. 

Sus padres y sus hermanos ya habían llegado. Su mamá que estaba en la cocina fue la única que alcanzó a oirle.

-Oh, ¿se ha quedado dormido Haru?

-Sí, al parecer está agotado ¿puede pasar la noche aquí?

-Por supuesto, faltaría más. Voy a salir a comprar algún postre para la cena. 

Makoto asintió. Y después dejó a Haru en sofá. Ren y Ran llegaron corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Hermanito! 

-Ssssssh van a despertar a Haru.-dijo señalando a sus espaldas. Ambos se taparon la boca. Haru sólo se removió un poco.- ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

-Siii, mucho. -respondió Ran y Ren asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye, hermanito ¿has aprendido a cocinar ya? -dijo Ren curioso.

Makoto parpadeó confuso.

-No ¿por qué?

-Es que mamá dijo era raro que tuvieses la olla secando porque te dejó comida. 

-¡Nngh! No... Yo... -Makoto quedó blanco y le recorrió una gota de sudor.

Sus hermanos se miraron extrañados.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Por otro lado, esa tarde en el vestuario de Samezuka, sólo se escuchaban quejas. 

-Rin-chan hoy estás muy distraído. -le riñó Nagisa.

-Nagisa tú llevas todo el día haciendo pucheros.- intervino Nitori.

-Y tú llevas toda la tarde quejándote, Nitori-senpai. -respondió Momo.

Sousuke estuvo apunto de gruñir, le estaban sacando de quicio, pero Rei se le adelantó.

-¡Quieren parar ya! Todos estamos extraños hoy. Supongo que fue por no tener a Makoto y Haru con nosotros.- Rei sacó sus propias conclusiones. Bastante acertadas pensó Sousuke.

Rin se sentía culpable por el estrés de Haru, por hacer a Makoto marcharse y como consecuencia que el resto de sus compañeros no hubiera disfrutado del día.

-Perdonad, chicos. -sentenció. 

Cerró su taquilla y se marchó con paso lento. Todos lo miraron extrañados y en silencio, excepto Sousuke que le siguió el paso.

Nagisa miró a Rei, que le devolvió la mirada de reojo, y le susurró:

-¿Crees que todo esto tenga que ver con lo que vi en la piscina?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros antes de que Nitori lo llamase para limpiar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin caminaba lento pero Sousuke lo siguió todo el rato un paso por detrás. Pasaron todo el rato en silencio, el moreno quiso darle su espacio a su mejor amigo, así que no se interrumpió la calma hasta que en cierto momento Rin paró en seco. 

-Sousuke, ¿alguna vez has sentido que has echado todo a perder cuando mejor estaban saliendo las cosas?

-Hm. -Sousuke pensó en el momento que perdió el control besando a Makoto. -¿Que si lo he sentido? Si en ese momento otro yo hubiera estado allí habría un Sousuke que tendría algo más que un hombro jodido. La mandíbula rota quizás.

-¿Y cómo arreglaste la situación?

-Bueno... en realidad no lo arreglé. Sólo tuve suerte. Mucha, mucha suerte. - Un ángel la solucionó. Sousuke se sintió mal por la decepcionante respuesta pero siguió explicándose. -En realidad me bloqueé por hacer algo estúpido y solo pude ponerme a llor...Ngh.- Mierda no quería decir eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Llorar? ¿Tú? Debes estar bromeando ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Rin sentía verdadera curiosidad.

-Oye, oye, no estamos hablando de mi. -le detuvo Sousuke. -Lo que quiero decir es que tengas paciencia y las cosas se aclararán.

Le sonrió con tristeza pero no podía tranquilizarse. Sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo y no había manera de liberarse de él.

-Me dijo que no lo tocase, Sousuke... ¿sabes lo duro que es tener a quien más quieres destrozado a tu lado y no poder abrazarlo? 

-No quiero ni imaginarlo. -susurró Sousuke con tristeza.

-Sentí alivio cuando vi a Makoto abrazado a Haru para levantarlo del suelo, pensé que al fin alguien podría calmarlo. Al fin alguien podía darle ese abrazo que yo no pude... pero, otra parte de mí, hizo que me devoraran los celos.

-Rin, no tienes que sentir celos de Makoto. - al pelirrojo le sorprendió la respuesta de su amigo. Sousuke hizo una pausa y siguió hablando. -Me parece que Makoto no es totalmente capaz de calmar a Haru cuando se trata de ti. De hecho, dudo que nadie pueda hacerlo.

Rin se quedó mirando la expresión de su amigo, sabía que Sousuke era muy observador pero esto le dejó perplejo.

Todo esto también le hizo a Rin pensar en otra cosa:

-¿Cómo crees que está Makoto?

-Preocupado por vosotros dos, seguro. -le reprendió en tono burlón

-Me refiero a...

\- No me podría perdonar que Makoto estuviese mal de nuevo por eso. -Sousuke sonrió satisfecho.

A Rin le asombró la respuesta.

-Vaya sí que habéis hecho buenas migas.

-Algo así. -Sousuke soltó una risilla. Y antes de separar sus caminos le propuso algo.- Rin si no te sientes bien puedes venir a casa a dormir.

-No te preocupes. Como me enfermé aún les debo a Gou y mamá una cena así que iremos fuera. Eso me ayudará a distraerme.- Rin le mostró una sonrisa a su amigo. Por esto, eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre estás ahí ayudándome cuando me ves mal o respaldándome aunque creas que estoy equivocado.- Gracias, Sousuke .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru despertó un rato antes de la hora de la cena. Estaba muy confuso. No se q explicaba qué hacía de repente en casa de Makoto, ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido. Se iluminó entonces su cerebro y el momento escondido en las duchas antes de sentirse muy cansado. Oh. 

-Haru, ya por fin despertaste. Si que debiste dormir mal anoche. ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

La palabra "baño" hubiese tenido un efecto diferente si últimamente no le sentaran tan mal. 

-Tanto la bañera como la cama parecen haber discutido conmigo.- miró hacia un lado como de costumbre.

Makoto soltó una risilla. Haru continuó:

-Una ducha rápida será suficiente.- y se levantó del sofá de su amigo para ponerse en camino a su acción. 

-Está bien voy a buscarte una toalla y un pijama. -Makoto se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Haru le hizo girarse de nuevo:

-Me iré a dormir a casa, ya he sido suficiente molestia. 

Ran y Ren aparecieron velozmente en el salón cuando escucharon hablar a Haru y cada uno se le abrazó a una pierna.

-Haru-chaaaan juguemos a videojuegos después de cenar.-dijo Ren muy animado.

-¡Siiii, fiesta pijama con Haru-chan.¡- Ran alzó el brazo entusiasmada.

Makoto rió y dio las gracias mentalmente a sus hermanitos por aparecer. Así Haru seguramente se olvidara de los problemas por unas horas.

-Creo que hay unanimidad. También prepraré el futón.- concluyó Makoto con una tierna sonrisa. 

Haru suspiró y acarició las cabezas de los pequeños. Después miró a su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Gracias por todo Makoto, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener.


	16. Noche en Familia

Los hermanos de Makoto se quedaron dormidos después de jugar por tanto tiempo y los dos amigos los dejaron en la cama de Makoto. Su mirada azul estaba atenta mientras Makoto colocó con rapidez otro futón al lado del de Haru.

—Haru, has dormido mucho, si aún no quieres ir a la cama podemos seguir con el videojuego.—le propuso. Haru negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien si dormimos. Ya es tarde. realmente no tenía mucho sueño pero no quería que su amigo se desvelase por él. Makoto respondió, como siempre, sonriendo. Y ambos se recostaron sin decir nada más. 

El silencio se rompió cuando a Makoto le vibró el teléfono. A Haru, de primeras, le sorprendió que alguien "molestara" a Makoto tan tarde. Pero comprendió pronto, se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a su amigo. Sabía exactamente quien era.

—¿Sousuke? —preguntó fríamente.

Makoto se puso tan nervioso que del temblor se le resbaló el móvil de las manos cayéndole en la cara. Haru volvió la cabeza para verle.

—¿Ah? ¿qué se supone que haces, Makoto? — dijo Haru levantando una ceja.

—S-solo s-se me escapó. —dijo frotándose el lugar donde recibió el golpe. Y luego leyó el mensaje.

¿Cómo está el bello durmiente? ¿Ha conseguido calmarse? ¿y tú? Espero que me estés echando de menos. Yo lo hago ❤ S.

La sangre le subió rápida a las mejillas. Haru se asomó para ver el mensaje pero Makoto alzó deprisa el teléfono impidiéndoselo. De nuevo, volvió a parar en su cara.

—Ayiyiyi. —se quejó Makoto.

Haru lo miró inquebrantable, sólo porque era habitual en él no mostrar ninguna expresión. Y de la misma forma se dio la vuelta una vez más.

—Estás muy raro, Makoto. —señaló como una mera observación. —Contéstale antes de que enseñe los dientes.

Makoto miró a Haru, recordando lo que Sousuke le dijo antes, en la tarde. Debía explicarle lo que ocurrió y dados a contar, Makoto quería contárselo todo, ya que era su mejor amigo.

—Haru... —el nombrado permaneció inalterable. Makoto estaba un poco nervioso y volvió a nombrarle sin querer. —Haru, yo sé todo lo que pasó con Rin en la piscina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊🏊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin estaba colocándose las zapatillas cuando Gou se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación. Revisó de arriba a abajo el look de su hermano. Le gustaban los modelitos de Rin ya que siempre iba perfecto para cada ocasión. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada.

—¿Alguna objeción? —Rin dio una vuelta divertido para mostrarle.

Gou negó con la cabeza. Y sonriendo le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano.

—Por cierto oniichan, mamá ha avisado a Sousuke para que venga a cenar con nosotros.

Su hermano alzó una ceja extrañado.

—Decía que traías mala cara y quería animarte. Y cómo Sousuke está sólo en casa y es prácticamente de la familia no dudó en llamarle. Parecía disfrutar con ello. Ya sabes cómo es mamá, siempre pensando en todos. — rió su hermanita. 

Rin sonrió. Eres la mejor ma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gou y su madre propusieron a los chicos de ir a un restaurante italiano. Sousuke se preguntaba por qué siempre las chicas quieren ir a un italiano. Rin pareció encantado también con la idea. Miró a su amigo y enseguida lo entendió. Claro, son muy románticos ¿no? 

La velada, finalmente, fue agradable para Sousuke, y Rin parecía estar distrayéndose. Cuando estaban marchándose, Rin se acercó a su amigo:

—¿Esperas alguna llamada? No paras de mirar el teléfono. 

Sousuke negó con la cabeza:

—Un mensaje.

Rin se quedó un momento confuso, casi creyó que Sousuke evitaría la pregunta o algo así pero que contestase le dio curiosidad:

—¿De quién? —le hablaba bajito aunque su madre y Gou no estaban pendientes de ellos.

No supo si contestarle, no quería hacer que su amigo se pusiera triste por pensar en Haru de nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sus ojos se habían abierto tanto como podían. ¿Qué? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a pasarle por la mente. Se giró hacia su amigo lentamente:

—¿Qué has dicho, Makoto? —Haru casi llegó a pensar que su cansada mente había inventado aquello.

—Yo... os vi en la piscina el día que....

Haru sintió una punzada en el estómago y lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dich...— Makoto le tapó la boca con la mano y decidió no moverla de ahí hasta haber acabado. Haru no suele hablar mucho pero cuando está nervioso no paraba de interrumpir. Suspiró. Conocía bien a su amigo.

—Como decía, ese día os vimos. Nagisa había dejado sus googles en el banquillo de la piscina pero tardaba y teníamos prisa porque los demás esperaban para ir a tomar el helado. Sousuke y yo fuimos a buscarle pero se había quedado paralizado en la entrada. Fue entonces cuando os encontramos a ti y a Rin al lado de la piscina. Yo... no reaccioné muy bien... sentía un dolor en el pecho... y sólo quería llorar... La verdad, no me encontraba nada bien después de veros.

Makoto... Apretó los puños. El rostro de Haru cambió a una expresión de tristeza. Makoto vio los ojos afligidos de su amigo pero para sorpresa de Haru, le devolvió una sonrisa tierna. Y siguió relatando:

»—En ese momento, creo que... confundí sentimientos. —se detuvo a mirar a su mejor amigo. Definitivamente se equivocó. Tenía miedo de que Rin le robaste a su mejor amigo. —Me sentí muy sólo pero la sensación me duró un segundo, ya que realmente no lo estuve. Sousuke me sacó de allí en seguida, tiró de mi hasta los vestuarios... No estaba sólo como pensé, sentí el corazón un poco más ligero. Nagisa nos siguió. Y Sousuke se enfadó muchísimo con él. En realidad creo que sólo se enfadó porque estaba preocupado por mi reacción.

Makoto agachó la vista sonrojado. Sousuke ocupó sus pensamientos por un momento, pero no podía distraerse. Tenía que acabar de aclararle todo a Haru. Suspiró una vez más.

—Fue mi culpa Haru... 

Makoto hizo una pausa para mirarle pero su amigo no entendía.

—Cuando llegó Rin al vestuario, había escuchado todo. A mí llorando, a Sousuke pegándole un puño a la taquilla y los gritos a Nagisa. Se quedó paralizado mirándome como si hubiera sido el culpable de aquello. Definitivamente no debía tener buena cara. —Makoto sonreía para intentar ablandar la situación pero no dio mucho resultado, Haru parecía estar a punto de llorar. Decidió a pesar de eso seguir narrando. Aún no había terminado y quería contárselo, todo.

—Rin empezó a disculparse, me rogó perdón y fue entonces cuando salió corriendo. —Ahí estaba, al fin una respuesta. A Haru se le escapó una lágrima. Makoto sin percatarse siguió concentrado en contarle. —No tenía que pedirme perdón por nada... No hizo nada malo. Yo quise salir corriendo tras él, pero Sousuke me detuvo. Se quedó conmigo en el vestuario, me tranquilizó que alguien estuviera ahí, en silencio,, conmigo, esperando que me sintiera mejor. Después me llevó de allí y consiguió que me olvidara de todo. Sentí mucha calma pasando el rato con él. Pero cuando volvíamos a casa, encontramos a Rin en la playa. Estaba helado y no paraba de pedirme disculpas de nuevo. Yo no quería que se arrepintiera de nada, al contrario, quería ver sonreír a Rin. Quería verlo otra vez nadando contigo. Verlo competir y disfrutar contigo como el Rin de siempre.— Makoto sonrió a Haru quien llevaba derramando lágrimas un rato. —Oh.

Le pilló de sorpresa verle afligido. Haru siguió llorando, mientras Makoto le peinaba el cabello para que se tranquilizara. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo articular palabra:

—Makoto, perdóname. —dijo entre sollozos. Y sin parar de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Makoto comenzó a sacudir las manos hacia los lados:

—No, no, por favor, no empieces tu también. No hay nada que perdonar de verdad.—y rió.— Haru.— continuó —aún no he acabado.— Haru frotó sus ojos hinchados, y con extrañeza miró a su amigo. Juraría que por fin todo le encajaba ¿qué podría faltar?

—Verás, ese mismo día, antes de ver a Rin, Sousuke de verdad supo sacarme de mi mundo. Me enseñó uno nuevo... Estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, cada segundo recibía de su atención. Era como si hubiese puesto algún motor en función, como si colocase la última pieza de un puzzle. Nunca me había sentido así. Fue tan agradable que estuviese a mi lado que sólo quería alargar aquel momento. Esa fue la razón por la que no te avisé. Algo en mí necesitaba a Sousuke cerca. Así que le pedí que se quedara esa noche conmigo y así...

Haru se sonrojó y aún con los ojos hinchados miró deprisa hacia otro lado interrumpiendo.

—Está bien Makoto no tienes que contarlo absolutamente todo.— A Makoto se le puso la cara rojísima.

—¡Haru no malinterpretes las cosas! —tiró con la almohada a Haru quien la esquivó con destreza. 

—Sssssh, vas a despertar a los niños. —dijo señalando a Ren y Ran.

Ran se movió en la cama y comenzó a rascarse los ojos. Makoto se tapó la boca como si así pudiera haber solucionado el fallo. Después continuó hablando seriamente aunque aún muy rosado.

—L-lo que quería decir era que, estar estos días con Sousuke bueno... me han hecho darme cuenta de que... Lo que quiero decir... Es que... Sousuke y yo...— no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo.

Haru le cortó de nuevo chasqueando los dedos.

—Oh, Makoto, cierto. Es mejor que contestes cuanto antes a tu novio o Don Tiburón Ballena me comerá por distraerte.

Ran se giró en la cama:

—Oniichan ¿quién es Don Tiburón Ballena? ¿por qué no me has contado que tienes novio? —dijo somnolienta y aún rascándose los ojos.

Makoto se puso a temblar como un flan.


	17. Emerger

—No es nada importante. —Sousuke prefería omitir a su amigo que esperaba un mensaje de Makoto, no quería volver a entristecerlo después de que se calmase un poco.

—Vamos Sou, cuéntame. —dijo Rin haciendo un puchero.

—Creí que ahora eras todo un hombre y no hacías esas cosas. —se burló Sousuke.

—Ah vamos, eres tú el que haces cosas de críos, llevas toda la noche poniéndole caras raras al móvil.

Se rindió pronto con él. Rin era su mejor amigo, quizá no debía ocultarle más, así que cogió fuerzas y le respondió seriamente.

—Le envié antes un correo a Makoto y no... —pero el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió. Sousuke lo abrió de inmediato.

Haru está mucho mejor, hoy se quedará a dormir aquí. Le he estado contando y ha conseguido calmarse. Pero por su culpa, yo estoy intentando explicarle a una niña de primaria quién es Don Tiburón Ballena y porqué es mi novio ¿Cómo se encuentra Rin? P.D.: También te echo de menos, ojalá pudiera despertar de nuevo abrazado a ti. ❤ M.

Rin estaba leyendo el mensaje pero no pasó de la primera frase cuando Sousuke alzó el teléfono sonrojado por la última.

—Déjame ver, sólo me dió tiempo a leer que Haru está bien.

—Mejor, lo demás es privado. —se quejo Sousuke guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.— Oh sí, una cosa más. Makoto ya le contó todo a Haru.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante. Sintió como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. ¿Qué habría pensado Haru? No paraba de preguntárselo. 

—N-No tenía porque hacer eso sí no quería. — Rin bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Creo que Makoto "siempre quiere" si es por ayudar a sus amigos.— Sousuke sonrió suavemente. Rin se sintió agradecido, parte del peso que sentía esta tarde en el pecho se desvaneció liviano.

—Eso es cierto, Makoto es muy protector. — Sousuke sonrió inconsciente ante el comentario de Rin. —¿y qué ha dicho Haru de todo esto? —Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

—No sé muy bien, aunque como ya has leído está más calmado. Deberías verle mañana.

Rin no contestó, pasaron unos segundos con la cabeza gacha, después miró a su amigo recordando que lo demás es privado. —¿No vas a responder? Makoto te ha escrito mucho, seguro que espera una respuesta.

—Contestaré cuando tú no estés cerca. —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a andar a paso ligero. Rin se limitó a sonreír.

—¡Hermanito, Sousuke! ¡Vamos, os estáis quedando atrás! —les gritó Gou que iba con su mamá bastante adelantadas.

—Parece haberse relajado un poco ¿verdad? —dijo su madre. A lo que Gou contestó asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sí, sí! —Rin se puso a la par con Sousuke y antes de llegar hasta las chicas tuvieron una última conversación. —Oye, Sousuke.

—¿Sí? —dijo él que continuaba caminando serio con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Rin se llevó los brazos a la parte posterior de su cuello y muy sincero le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta Makoto?

Sousuke sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Rin sonrió agradecido por la sinceridad de su amigo. Pero a la vez, se sintió apenado. Después de la reacción de Makoto... ¿Sousuke podría tener alguna posibilidad de enamorarlo? 

—Rin, no sólo eso. —dijo terminando con sus pensamientos. —Estamos saliendo. Creo que lo quiero.

—¡Están saliendo! No, espera, ¿estáis saliendo y crees que lo quieres? ¡¿Crees?! — repitió con bastante énfasis. —¿Acaso no se lo has dicho? ¿Cómo es que estáis juntos entonces? 

—Bueno, todo ha pasado tan de repente...

—Ah, voy a tener que darte clases de romanticismo. —suspiró y golpeó el pecho de su amigo con una gran sonrisa. Sousuke le devolvió el gesto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todo está oscuro... Sólo veo un rayo de luz. ¿Eh? Ese fue... su cabello rojo sin duda. Acabo de ver a...

—¿Rin?

—Brrl brrl.— ¿eh? ¿Burbujas? —Brrl. —Se escuchan burbujas ¿Estoy en el agua?

—¡¿Rin?! Rin, vuelve por favor. No consigo ver nada.

—Brrrl. —¿Por qué no puede hablar? ¿Por qué yo si puedo hablar? 

—Rin, por favor dime dónde estás...

—¡¡¡Brrll!!! 

—¡Rin! 

—¡¡Brrrl brrl brrl brrl!! — ¿Eh? ¡Rin! ¡Se está quedando sin aire! El agua se está iluminando, la oscuridad está volviéndose azul. Tengo que coger su mano... BRRRRRL, BRRRRRL, BRRRRRL. BRRRRL... Aguanta Rin por favor, estoy nadando lo más deprisa que puedo.

—¡¡Ah, aggh!! Coff coff , ah, ¿Ha-ru? Ah, ah. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Haru? ¿Haru? —Makoto intentó despertar a su amigo

—¿Mm? —Haru se removió despacio en el futón. Tuvo que detenerse un instante a pensar para recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. 

—¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado. Estabas soñando y murmurabas algo pero has empezado a llorar justo ahora y...

—Mm. Makoto, ¿qué hora es? —dijo casi inentendible.

—No son ni las 8 de la mañana, aún puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

—Déjame tu móvil. —refunfuñó. 

—Oh, vale. —Makoto se levantó y lo alcanzó para ponerlo sobre en la mano que le tendía su amigo.

Haru buscó entre los contactos con los ojos entrecerrados y llamó. Mientras daba llamada se puso un brazo sobre los ojos, la luz aún le molestaba. Makoto lo miró como un cachorrito desorientado.

—¡Idiota!— gritó de pronto al teléfono, e hizo a Makoto estremecerse. Sin embargo, después habló muy suave como si su voz se fracturara de un momento a otro. —Deja de preocupar a todo el mundo. No me asustes así nunca más. — lo decía tanto por el sueño como por la realidad. —Echo de menos al Rin de siempre... ¡Si te empiezas a comportar raro de nuevo te las verás conmigo! —y colgó de inmediato. 

—Gracias Makoto.— le tendió el teléfono a su amigo con gesto impasible. 

—¿Ha-Haru?— estaba perplejo. Haru por su parte cerró sus ojos y se acomodó entre las mantas. —A-acabas de colgarle a Rin sin esperar que te conteste.

Haru se dio la vuelta en el futón.

—Quería dormir un poco más.— y así lo hizo.

Makoto miró su móvil por inercia y entonces vio el último mensaje que le había dejado Sousuke la noche anterior.

Oh, ¿yo no lo puedo llamar chico-caballa y él me puede llamar así? Tenemos que sentarnos a discutir prioridades o acabaré por castigarte... Rin está algo decaído pero estará bien en cuanto hable con Haru. Me alegro de que todo esté bien por allí, eres un ángel. ❤S

Menos mal que todo estaba volviendo a su cauce, aquellos dos sólo necesitaban volver a hablar para solucionar todo por completo. Makoto se apenó un poco por Rin y miró a su amigo que ya estaba dormido. Haru tenía un modo extraño de hacer las cosas pero seguro que todo se solucionaría. 

Volvió a ver el móvil y sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con las palabras "acabaré por castigarte". El rubor subió deprisa a sus mejillas. ¿Castigarme? ¿C-cómo? ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué suena tan tentador? ¡Aaaaah! No, no, no ¿qué estoy pensando? Makoto abrazó fuerte a la almohada escondiendo su rostro en ella, estaba demasiado inquieto pero imitó a su amigo y también volvió a dormir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¡¿Qué fue eso tan repentino?! ¡Idiota! —Rin le gritó al teléfono sabiendo que Haru ya le había colgado. 

Tenía el corazón agitado, cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Haru le echaba de menos. Eso era tan increíble. Su rostro comenzó a humedecerse con rapidez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— Ran quiere saber porqué te gusta un tiburón ballena y tú mamá sospecha que trajiste gente extraña a dormir, por supuesto que me voy a la playa.— dijo Haru atándose los cordones.

—Vamos Haru, lo de Ran es tu culpa. Tienes que ayudarme.— rogó Makoto.

—A ti se te dan mejor las mujeres.— dijo girando la cabeza.

—¿Ah? Por favor, Haru.— dijo Makoto arrodillado y con los ojos llorosos. Las chicas estaban esperando respuestas de brazos cruzados justo detrás de él.

Haru dio un suspiro. Tenía que echarle una mano a su mejor amigo. En verdad se lo debía. Así pues, volvieron al salón a arreglar los malentendidos.

—¿Si tú no sabes cocinar y Haru-chan no lo hizo quien fue? ¿Has metido gente extraña en casa?— dijo señora Tachibana preocupada.

—No mamá, como puedes pensar eso si quier...

—Fue Don Tiburón Ballena.— dijo Haru levantando un dedo.

—¡Ngh! ¿¡Haru!? —Makoto se quedó de piedra. Su madre no entendía nada.

—¿Su novio sabe cocinar? —dijo Ran curiosa.

Haru asintió muy serio.

—¿¡Novio!? — gritó la madre de Makoto. 

No había sido tan buena idea pedirle ayuda a Haru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Bueno ahora que todo está solucionado me voy a la playa.— dijo de nuevo atándose los cordones.

—No me has solucionado nada. —le reprochó Makoto.

Haru lo miró, se cruzó de brazos y le habló muy en serio:

—Ahora Ran sabe que Don Tiburón Ballena sólo es un chico y tú mamá está más tranquila de que fuese Sousuke y no un extraño quien se quedó contigo.

—¡Ahora Ran cree que ese chico da miedo y mi madre piensa que traje a mi novio a dormir a casa! —rectificó Makoto.

—Pero eso no son mentiras. —Haru lo miró con inocencia y Makoto le respondió con un puchero.

El sonido del timbre sacó a ambos de la discusión. Makoto abrió rápidamente la puerta. Sonrió agradecido de tenerle allí para salvarle una vez más. Las pupilas se Haru se fijaron en otros orbes y los suyos propios brillaron con ilusión.


	18. Arreglos

—¿Sou-Sousuke? ¿Rin? —dijo Makoto sorpendido por la visita mañanera.

Haru se levantó lentamente del suelo, sus ojos resplandecían mirando al carmesí de los de Rin. Dió un solo paso y de pronto, el pelirrojo lo sacó de la casa jalándolo con energía por la camiseta hasta encararse con él.

—Como vuelvas a despertarme sin motivo aparente te hincaré los colmillos.— amenazó a pesar de tener un brillo especial.

Una parte de Haru, quiso que lo hiciera justo en ese momento. Sus colmillos ahora, apretando en su cuello. Pero quizá había demasiada gente alrededor como para permitírselo. Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza. No se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

—Si lo único que querías es dormir plácidamente entonces deja de preocuparme para dormir también.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso alguien que se ha quedado "plácidamente" dormido en el vestuario? —protestó el pelirrojo. 

—Si no te aparecieras cada noche haciéndome soñar cosas raras dormiría a mis horas.— Haru miró a un lado pero Rin devolvió su vista al frente con un dedo.

—Yo también sueño raro y no culpo a nadie, así que ¿qué culpa tengo yo de ello?

—Te lo he dicho si te comportas raro me preocupas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke no entendía nada. 

—Parecen unos críos. Yo pensé que estos dos iban a arreglarse.— le susurró a Makoto, quien rió, y le llevó a confundirse aún más.

—Y lo están arreglando. A su manera.— dijo mirando a los otros dos.— ¡Oh, Sousuke ! — Makoto cambió su expresión a una totalmente desesperada.— ¡No deberías haber venido! ¿O... si? Aaagh, no sé. —se revolvió el pelo sin saber qué hacer. De pronto le cogió de la mano y le rogó explicándole la situación.— Necesito que me ayudes con Ran y mamá. Verás...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Cómo esperas que no me comporte raro si te enfadas conmigo antes de que me de tiempo a explicarte?

—La próxima vez habla conmigo debidamente. Quiero saber antes que nadie qué es lo que te preocupa.— Rin nervioso ante esas palabras apretó la camiseta de Haru. Sus ojos azules volvieron a apartar la vista, esta vez porque sabía que no podía seguir mucho más con aquella discusión sin sentido. El deseo de acercarse más le inundaba el cuerpo.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Girar tu cara. No puedo ver tus ojos.— Rin también se derrumbaba. Estaba ahí, discutiendo, cuando en su cabeza sólo rondaba el deseo de volver a abrazarle.

—Rin.

—¿Qué?

—Cumple hoy tu promesa.— no pudo jugar más, Haru de verdad necesitaba saber que Rin estaba bien con él. Al otro le saltó el corazón en el pecho y con lentitud soltó la camiseta de Haru. 

—Nada me hará incumplirla.— dijo seriamente. Tras unos segundos sonrió con seguridad.

Haru volvió su cara para encontrarse con la mirada de Rin. Ahí estaba, su Rin, de nuevo él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Makoto acabó de explicarle a Sousuke. Éste quedó asombrado e incluso sonrojado. A Makoto no le había quedado más remedio que contarle a su madre, pero aún así sintió que era importante, que quizá sí que se había hecho un hueco en su corazón. Dio un suspiro y contestó: 

—Está bien, vamos a explicarle a las chicas que es todo un malentendido.— después se dirigió a sus amigos. —Y vosotros, id a un hotel por Dios. —puso una mano en su cara, haciéndose el exagerado aún cuando solamente estaban mirándose el uno al otro. 

—¡Haru! Te dije que me ayudaras a explicar debidamente a mamá y a Ran.— Makoto hizo un puchero.

Tanto Haru como Rin miraron con mala cara a sus amigos por interrumpir.

—Definitivamente, hay demsiada gente cerca.- susurró Haru poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Rin lo miró confuso arqueando una ceja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De nuevo, en el salón, los cuatro chicos se sentaron para intentar aclarar las cosas. La señora Tachibana y Ran estaban cruzadas de brazos esperando explicaciones y ninguna tenía cara de simpatía. 

Sousuke estaba nervioso, no quiso hacer enfadar a la señora Tachibana. Aún así, intentó mostrase tranquilo y educado en todo momento por Makoto, por él. 

—Makoto si estabas saliendo con alguien deberías habérmelo dicho, soy tu madre. —comenzó ella. 

—Lo cierto es que apenas llevamos un día, señora Tachibana. Perdónenos por no haberle informado adecuadamente pero no hubo tiempo. 

—Doy fe, Makoto apenas me lo dijo anoche.— dijo Haru. Sousuke le miró sorprendido. Al fin ayudas cara-pez. 

—Sousuke, es mi mejor amigo y también me lo contó anoche, señora Tachibana. —dijo Rin. Makoto sonrió un poco más aliviado por la ayuda.

La mamá de Makoto miró al chico moreno impresionada por su entereza, pareció conforme con la explicación pero aún así debían una explicación más.

—Bien, considerando que fue así este tema está zanjado. Pero Mako-chan, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta al saber que trajiste a tu novio a casa a escondidas? 

Makoto se puso todo rojo y contestó con nerviosismo:

—Y-yo... Ma-mamá... ¡NO-NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA, LO PROMETO! 

Rin se tapó la boca con fuerza para contener la risa. Se recordó repetidas veces que estaba mal reírse ahora, pero la inocencia de Makoto y, sobretodo, la cara de Sousuke fueron demasiado para él. 

A Sousuke se le coloreó un gran sonrojo pero como todo un caballero salió al rescate de su amado.

—D-de hecho, señora Tachibana, yo dormí aquí antes de empezar a salir con su hijo. No quería ser una molestia ni para Makoto ni para ustedes. Lo siento mucho. 

—E-eso no es verdad. ¡No fuiste molestia para mi! Yo fui el que te pidió que te quedaras a pasar la noche conmigo. —miro después a du madre. —Sousuke no tiene que pedir disculpas por eso. Mamá, sabes que no me gusta dormir solo en casa y ese día en vez de pedirle a Haru se lo pedí a Sousuke, eso es todo. 

—Está bien, está bien. Les creo. —conocía bien a su hijo, y la madurez con la que Sousuke había hablado le había acabado de convencer. —Sou-chan creo que sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces pero pareces un buen chico, así que te daré mi voto de confianza. Además me fue extraño que Mako-chan hiciera algo irresponsable mientras estábamos fuera.— Sousuke y Makoto se sonrojaron.

Ran no le había quitado ojo de encima al moreno en ningún momento. Había analizado con detención cada gesto, mirada y palabra que articuló. Habiéndose disculpado con la señora Tachibana, Sousuke pasó la vista a la pequeña y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la respuesta no fue la esperada. Ran salió corriendo del miedo diciendo que Don Tiburón Ballena se la quería comer. Makoto y su mamá salieron tras ella. Rin que estuvo conteniendo la risa antes, ya no pudo retener las carcajadas. 

-—Tú... Esto es tu culpa. —Sousuke le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Haru.

Rin continuaba riendo y pataleando por el suelo.

Haru con su expresión habitual cambió de tema sutilmente preguntándoles a ambos:

—Por cierto, ¿a qué vinisteis?

Sousuke se vengó de Rin:

—El señor Llorón quería ver a su peluchín. Yo sólo lo acompañé porque me lo pidió. — dijo cruzándose de brazos. Rin se sentó en el suelo deteniendo su risa y totalmente avergonzado rodó los ojos.

Haru perspicaz y sin perder la calma le devolvió la piedra a su tejado.

—Y aprovechas la excusa para ver a tu peluchín. ¿No serás un bebé llorón tu también? ¿no?

Sousuke se encaró con Haru mostrándole sus dientes. Rin comenzó a reír de nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana pasó más tranquila, la señora Tachibana invitó a Sousuke para que volviese a cenar, así le conocerían mejor y hablarían debidamente con el padre de Makoto. La tarde en la piscina volvió a la normalidad. Los chicos entrenaron y compitieron en buenas condiciones. Al final de la tarde hicieron una carrera de relevos de Iwatobi contra Samezuka. Ganó Iwatobi porque el hombro de Sousuke se resintió en el último momento. En la vuelta a casa, Haru se adelantó a irse a casa con él y Makoto ya que a Rin le tocaba limpiar con Momo.

—Más te vale recuperarte de nuevo, esta victoria no me ha dejado con buen sabor. — Haru lo dijo fríamente pero le dedicó una sonrisa al final.

—No lo dudes. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a adelantarme así, chico-caballa.— Sousuke metió las manos en los bolsillo con gesto altivo. Puede que tras eso Haru no le cayese tan mal. Y ante su pensamiento le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Makoto miró a su novio con preocupación.

—Sou, ¿no deberíamos ir al doctor?

Sousuke le miró unos instantes. Acababa de llamarle ¿Sou? Se sonrojó ante la ternura de Makoto. En verdad le dolió mientras nadaba, pero no quería plantar a los padres de Makoto:

—No te preocupes, no fue nada. Mañana tendré más cuidado.

Makoto suspiró. 

—Está bien entonces, pero te pondrás hielo en cuanto lleguemos a casa.— en ese momento Sousuke pensó que Rin tenía razón, Makoto era muy protector. Y ahora que lo veía con más claridad amaba su lado protector. 

En ese momento, Haru chasqueó sus dedos recordando algo e hizo que ambos le mirsen.

—Necesito que me ayudéis, urgentemente antes de que cierren las tiendas.— cogió a la pareja de las manos y se los llevó corriendo.


	19. Cenas y Promesas Cumplidas

Sousuke estaba nervioso pero afrontó bien la cena tal y como había hecho por la mañana con la señora Tachibana.

Sólo había un pequeño problemilla...

—Ran te he dicho que eso no es así. —dijo Makoto cruzándose de brazos.

—Seguro que si se moja se convierte en tiburón ballena de nuevo. —contestó muy convencida.

—Pues yo lo veo muy normal. —contrarrestó Ren observando a Sousuke de arriba a abajo.

Sousuke fue a por su plan B. Volvió a la habitación con una bolsa de caramelos para cada niño.

—¡Waaah! Retiro lo dicho, no es normal, es genial. —exclamó Ren encantado con sus caramelos.

Ran los miró con ilusión durante un segundo, pero no convencida volvió a enfurruñarse.

—Haru-chan me dijo que los tiburones ballena daban mucho miedo y eran tipos peligrosos ¿Seguro que no están envenenados?

—¡Ran! —Makoto estaba entristecido.

Sousuke cogió un caramelo de la bolsa y se lo metió en la boca para demostrarle que no era así, después sacó una bolsa con otro regalo para la pequeña y se agachó a entregársela.

—¿Eh? —ella curiosa, abrió la bolsa y los ojos se le iluminaron. Sacó el peluche y gritó feliz: —¡Haru-chan estaba equivocado, los tiburones ballena son preciosos! —abrazó a su animal marino y corrió por toda la habitación hasta que acabó chocando con Sousuke que aún estaba agachado viéndola sonreir. Ran paró en seco. Se sonrojó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Sousuke perplejo. —Lo siento. Es usted muy amable Don Tiburón Ballena, gracias por el regalo. —Sousuke se tocó la mejilla y miró con sorpresa a Makoto.

—Nunca he sido bueno con los niños. —murmuró.

Makoto sonrió verdaderamente feliz. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todo estaba listo. Incluso se había vestido medianamente bien tal y como le dijo Sousuke. Sin embargo los nervios le devoraban. Tuvo ganas de meterse en la bañera. No, no, no. No puedes, hoy no. Se dijo a sí mismo. El tiempo pasaba lento y a cada segundo Haru estaba más inquieto. Acabó dando vueltas por la casa. Sólo es Rin, TRANQUILÍZATE. Pero esa era precisamente la razón para estar nervioso. La llegada de Rin se le hizo eterna. 

Cuando el timbre sonó Haru abrió de inmediato, Rin se quedó boquiabierto por la presencia impecable de Haru.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa y él muy tenso le invitó a pasar.

—Oye, Haru ¿Esa ropa es nueva? —tenía ojo para estos matices y estaba seguro de ello. — ¿Te has arreglado? —sintió bochorno después de todo. Él sólo venía con las ropas deportivas de la piscina, no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse. Creía que sólo iba a cenar caballa. 

—S-sólo un poco. —Rin sonrió muy satisfecho de escuchar eso. 

—Te sienta muy bien.

—V-vamos pasa, no pensarás quedarte ahí toda la noche. —Ah... Menos mal que le gusta... Demonios, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Sólo es Rin. Sólo es Rin. Sólo él. 

Rin se acercó un paso, quitándose las zapatillas en la entrada. Sin parar de observar a Haru. Se veía tan adorable con su ropa nueva que no podía quitarle ojo de encima.

Una vez se quitó las zapatillas, Haru tomó la mano de Rin y lo guió hasta la puerta del salón. El chico se quedó maravillado con lo que observó.

Tres velas rojas iluminaban la habitación dejando un ambiente cálido en cada rincón. Las mismas velas desprendían un suave y dulce olor a flores que cautivó al pelirrojo. Los platos y cubiertos estaban debidamente colocados. Y, sobre la mesa, también había recortes de papel rosa que simulaban las pétalos de sakura. Unas girnaldas con la misma forma se dejaban caer desde el techo, mientras la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana le hacía bailar en un delicado vaivén. Rin dejando a Haru en la puerta se acercó lentamente observándolo todo minuciosamente. Sobre uno de los platos había un papel de consistencia con unos dibujos y grabados llamativos. Rin lo desdobló y leyó en silencio:

Te quiero, Rin.

Esas tres palabras tan sencillas pero llenas de sentimientos hicieron que Rin derramase un par de lágrimas sobre la misma. Haru estaba muy nervioso esperando una reacción de Rin hasta que se percató de que estaba llorando. Sólo le dió tiempo de dar un paso en el salón cuando el pelirrojo se lanzó a su cuello. 

—Rin. —Haru le correspondió el abrazo delicadamente poniendo las manos sobre su espalda y la acarició con dulzura.

—Eres el idiota más maravilloso que he conocido. —le dijo Rin conteniéndose más lágrimas. Y sintiendo las caricias de Haru como un suave alivio.

Haru sonrió satisfecho en su cuello. Rin notó sus labios sonreír y haciéndoles cosquillas mientras habló:

—No sabía si me había pasado o me había quedado corto con todo esto.

—Está perfecto. —le rodeo un poco más fuerte antes de separarse y después depositó un beso en su frente.

—En realidad, Sousuke y Makoto me han ayudado un poco.

—¿Sí? —rió Rin. Y Haru con rubor miró a un lado.

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso. —Haru volvió a mirar hacia Rin, hoy quería consentirle todo.

Rin le sonrió, sostuvo sus mejillas entre las manos y lo miró fijamente, la luz tenue hacia más mágica la mirada oceánica de Haru. Embelesado en sus ojos, habló con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero, Haru. —las mejillas del aludido enrojecieron. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba más deprisa que nunca. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto acompañó a Sousuke a la estación después de la cena. Pasaron buena parte del camino en uno de esos silencios agradables. Makoto iba feliz por caminar de la mano con su Sousuke. El otro no paraba de mirarle, la luz de las farolas y su radiante sonrisa hacian que Makoto luciera especialmente encantador.

Una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, Sousuke le besó fugaz, solamente apretando los labios contra los suyos. Después siguió caminando.

Makoto estaba fuera de sí. Se había sonrojado muchísimo por la actitud repentina de su novio. Y siguió caminando mirando hacia abajo con timidez.  
Sousuke volvió detenerse y se puso frente a Makoto haciendo que este subiera de nuevo la vista.

Admiraba con esmero cada facción de Sousuke. La luz cálida hacía que su piel se viera hermosa. Sus labios dibujaban una línea recta, seria. Sus ojos de color aguamarina tenían una brillo intenso y estaban clavados en él, intimidantes. Su mandíbula apretada y su ceño medio fruncido. Era esa misma expresión que tenía fija en la nada cuando le estaba lavando la muñeca. Esa expresión que a Makoto le hizo arder. Inconsciente, entreabrió sus labios y acto seguido mordió el labio inferior para calmar su deseo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa expresión intimidante provocaba aquello? Makoto no lo entendía. Quedaron así, mirándose por unos segundos. Después Sousuke sonrió perspicaz por observar el gesto lascivo en la cara de su novio.

—Makoto, harás que pierda el control de nuevo. —y con su pulgar hizo que dejase su labio libre, pero por poco tiempo pues Sousuke unió sus labios a los de él y a pesar de la lujuria de ambos, los besó dulcemente. Comenzaron a mover sus lenguas delicadamente, saboreándose la una a la otra con sincronía. Involuntariamente, Makoto puso las manos sobre el pecho de Sousuke para aferrarse a él, pero abrió los ojos de golpe asombrado de los fuertes latidos que sintió en sus dedos.

Sousuke detuvo el beso y puso sus manos sobre las de Makoto.

—Makoto... esto es lo siento por ti. —sus ojos oliva estaban fijos en él mientras sus dedos sentían los duros golpes en su pecho. —Nunca dejaré de cuidarte. Te quiero. —al fin pudo decírselo. 

Makoto comenzó a sentir que su corazón también latía exagerado. Le cogió una mano a Sousuke y la puso en su pecho. Y mirándole con la más bonita de sus sonrisas le correspondió:

—Y-yo también quiero cuidar de ti. Yo, yo también te quiero, Sousuke. —el sonrojó se apoderó de él pero no desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos aguamarina.

Sousuke sonrió y le besó la frente. Makoto apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Sousuke y éste le rodeó con el brazo y así continuaron caminando hasta la estación.

—Oye Makoto, ¿crees que a aquellos dos les habrá gustado...? Ya sabes, el regalo. 

Makoto sonrojado se llevó una mano a la boca pero rió de todos modos.

—Seguro que sí. —a Sousuke se le contagió la risa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🏊 🏊 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Aaaah, a pesar de que casi todo llevaba caballa estaba muy rico.

—Me dijiste que querías caballa. —miró a un lado refunfuñando.

—Eso no es del todo así. —rió Rin. —Por cierto, Haru, ya que voy a quedarme a dormir ¿puedes dejarme dar un baño?

—No hay problema. Pero antes, tengo algo que darte de parte de Sousuke y Makoto.— Haru fue a por la caja y se la dió a Rin.

—¿Qué es esto? —Rin lo miraba confuso.

—No lo sé, no me han querido decir. Y me prohibieron terminantemente abrirla bajo ningún concepto. Incluso me amenazaron de que si la encontrabas mal envuelta o no te la daba, iba a tener oscuras consecuencias.— explicó Haru seriamente.

—Está bien, está bien. Pues vamos a averiguar qué hay... —Haru se sentó a su lado.

Rin dehizo el lazo que abrazaba la caja. Después acercó el rostro con curiosidad y la destapó un poco cuando de pronto...

¡¡¡AHH MALDITOS SOUSUKE Y MAKOTO!!! ¡¡¡VOY A MATARLOS!!!

La cara de Rin se puso roja en un segundo. Cerró la tapa de golpe quedando a un Haru extrañado. Rin se levantó de la mesa con la caja bajo el brazo y las mejillas ardiendo. Cogió la mano de Haru y corrió hacia el baño tirando de él.

—H-Haru ve-ven a bañarte co-conmigo.— pero ya lo llevaba por el pasillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Y qué hay en la caja, Rin? ¿Por qué la llevas al baño?— Haru estaba completamente perdido.

—¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!— Haru parpadeaba perdido.

—Rin estás muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre de nuevo?

—No...— paró en seco en la puerta del baño y acercó la cintura de Haru hacia su cuerpo. —pero sí estoy ardiendo. —Haru seguía mirándole raro pero un sonrojo se despertó en su rostro al comprender aquello. Rin dejó ver sus dientes afilados. Sus finos colmillos dejaron una mordida en los labios de Haru haciendo que éste soltase un débil gemido. Así, Rin aprovechó la apertura introduciendo su lengua y fundió sus labios con los de Haru. Comenzó a mover la boca lenta pero con fuerza. Haru le correspondió, sus lenguas se humedecían mutuamente. Agarró con sus manos el pelo de Rin dándole profundidad al beso. Rin agarró de su cinturón con firmeza, entrando a Haru al cuarto de baño con él. Quería disfrutar de sus nuevos regalos...


	20. Extra RinHaru. Estrenamos los regalos

Rin saltó de la mesa con la caja bajo el brazo y con la otra mano tiró de mi muñeca provocando que me levantara con él. 

-H-HARU VEN A BAÑARTE CO-CONMIGO.- gritó, pero ya me llevaba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Y qué hay en la caja, Rin? ¿Por qué la llevas al baño?- Estaba completamente perdido ¿Qué le había picado?

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!- parpadeé confundido.

Desde atrás podía ver como sus orejas habían subido de tono.

-Rin estás muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre de nuevo?

-No...- paró en seco en la puerta del baño y me cogió de la cintura, pegándola su cuerpo.- pero sí estoy ardiendo.- seguí mirándole raro pero un sonrojo se despertó en mi rostro cuando noté un bulto justo debajo de mi ombligo. 

Rin dejó ver sus dientes afilados. Sus finos colmillos se clavaron en mis labios provocándome un dolor placentero, haciendo que soltase un débil gemido que no pude contener. Así, Rin aprovechó la apertura de mi boca introduciendo su lengua y fundió sus labios con los míos. Comenzó a mover la boca lenta pero con fuerza. Le correspondí mientras nuestras lenguas humedecían mutuamente la boca agena. Hundí mis dedos en el suave cabello de Rin, dándole profundidad al beso, desesperado. 

Rin posó su mano libre en la parte delantera de mi cinturón y con firmeza, me entró al cuarto de baño con él. Dejó la caja en el mueble del baño mientras continuaba chupando mis labios con dureza.

Una de sus manos comenzó a desabotonar con destreza mi camisa. El roce de la misma iba dejando un calor inmeso sobre mi piel. Cuando se deshizo de ella hizo lo propio con su sudadera. Estaba deseoso de ver el cuerpo esculturado de Rin. Y aunque ya lo veía todos los días en la piscina, esta vez era diferente, era únicamente para mí. Haría lo que quisiera con ese cuerpo y lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Así, me deshice también de su camiseta y noté cómo apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos mientras mis dedos paseaban la tela desde su ombligo hasta su cuello. Ufff, podría sobrevivir únicamente con mirar esa expresión en su cara.

-Mmm Haru.- se deleito de ese roce de mis manos por su torso.

Cuando su camiseta cayó al suelo me empujó contra el mueble y volvió a besarme con pasión. Sentí de nuevo su erección rozando mi cuerpo, eso me hacía sumamente feliz. Disfrutaba de producir esa reacción en él.

Acercándose más puso su pierna izquierda entre las mías frotando mi también marcado bulto. -Haa- Solté sus labios en busca de aire, el calor había inundado el pequeño cuarto.

A mis espaldas Rin abrió la caja y sacó de ella un lubricante de chocolate negro. Abrió el bote y se echó una gotita en el dedo. Después lo probó. Debía saber bien pues se relamió los labios con lentitud haciendo que yo quedase totalmente hipnotizado con su boca.

Después me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo provocándome. Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la boca.- Cierra los ojos. -le obedecí.

Rin me acarició suavemente el cuello y tiró de mi pelo hacia atrás haciendo que mi cabeza mirase al techo. Entonces sentí caer el líquido en mi lengua, mis labios, mi cuello y después mi torso desnudo.

La lengua de Rin se metió con profundidad en mi boca empujando a la mía. Saboreando ese beso lujurioso con sabor a chocolate. 

Después abandonó mi boca, limpió la comisura de mis labios con su lengua y siguió con el rastro de aquel denso líquido hasta mi barbilla. En cierta zona de mi cuello chupó y mordió con fuerza, mis caderas necesitadas embistieron contra su cuerpo. Rin separó mi cintura con delicadeza.

-Aún no pequeño.- dijo mientras bajaba bebiendo ese chocolate a besos por mi pecho.

Aquí se recreó, tomando mis pezones chupando. Primero uno y luego otro. Se erigieron duros. Y repitió. Primero uno luego el otro, esta segunda vez chupando y mordien-

-¡Aah, Rin cuidado, duele!- mis caderas volvieron a moverse inconscientes.

El tocó mi erección que se había vuelto más dura y apretó su mano contra mi pantalón.

-A tu cuerpo no parece haberle disgustado tanto.- apreté los labios a modo de reproche pero el me sonrió con burla y siguió chupando mi torso.

Se puso de rodillas para estar más cómodo y siguió lamiendo mi vientre, besando mi ombligo. Cuando acabó con todo, besó mi entrepierna creando una corriente eléctrica que subió por mi espalda. Suspiré al techo.

Desabrochó mi cinturón y mis pantalones dejando ver mi bulto en el boxer ya algo mojado. Rin se relamió los labios lascivo como tiburón que espera devorar su presa y así fue, lamió la parte mojada haciéndome hundir las uñas en el mueble.

Después con un dedo tiró de la goma del boxer hacia abajo dejando ver mi erección. Tapé mi cara, sabía que llevaba ardiendo de que entramos en el baño, pero la vergüenza intensificó la temperatura. Rin había dejado la suya en el pasillo.

-Dios mío, eres espectacular Haru.

Abrí mis dedos para ver a Rin. Estaba mirando mi reacción sonriendo tiernamente. Me cogió los brazos para que los apartarse de mi cara y después pasó la mano al lado de mi cintura para poder atrapar el lubricante de nuevo.

-Rin...no tienes que...-dije susurrando, pues ya sabía con antelación lo que procedía a hacer.

-Haru, me está matando la espera. Pero tú, tus reacciones son tan espectaculares para mí que quiero hacertelo todo.- el corazón comenzó a martillearme el pecho, Dios mío, sentía lo mismo. Cada gesto de Rin me estaba seduciendo, me estaba enamorando. Creo que leyó el pensamiento en mi mirada.

Echó lubricante sobre mi pene y con una mano comenzó a expandirlo desde el glande a la raíz y también a mis testículos. De nuevo, agarré el mueble con fuerza mientras lo miraba con atención. 

Después de masturbarme un poco, llegó lo esperado. Rin comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda mi erección. Su saliva acariciaba mis testículos, su lengua recorría mis marcadas venas y yo sentía que podría tocar el cielo sólo con aquellas caricias.

De pronto lo introdució en su boca, profundamente. Sentía como mi punta llegaba hasta su garganta. Comenzó a succionar y chupar moviendo su cabeza, alante y atrás. Aumentaba el ritmo lentamente, lo que me hizo perder el control. Hundí mis dedos en sus hebras rojizas y el succionó con más fuerza. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y supe que de un momento a otro el éxtasis llegaría.

-Rii-in. A-aparta. Voy a...

Su lengua, que se movía alrededor de mi pene, siguió al ritmo y aunque me escuchó no tuvo intención de separarse. Entonces llegué, inundando su boca con mi semen. Relamió su boca y se limpió lo restante con su mano. Mis piernas flojearon y caí de rodillas a su lado.

Rin me abrazó sosteniéndome. Su sonrisa tocaba mi cuello y una bocanada de aire me hizo cosquillas bajo mi oreja.

Aquello me hizo reaccionar, yo también quería provocarle el placer que estaba sintiendo. Así que, comencé a besar su cuello mientras me deshice por completo de mi pantalón y mi boxer.

Atrapé la boca de Rin de nuevo de forma húmeda y pasional y lo incité a levantarnos del suelo conmigo sin parar ese beso. Me separé un poco y le llevé de la mano hasta la ducha. Me incliné y abrí el grifo de la bañera y puse el tapón. Él se recostó sobre mi espalda besó mi nuca y me acarició el interior del muslo tomando otra vez el control.

-Haa, Haru... No puedo aguantar... Déjame. -dijo rozando su entrepierna entre mis nalgas.

Siguió besando mi nuca mientras los escalofríos recorrían mi piel erizándola.

Sin darme cuenta, había vuelto a crecerme.

-Quítate el pantalón ya.- le ordené.

Rin rió a mis espaldas y pero no me obedeció; antes de volverse a pegar a mí, volvió a por el lubricante. Yo le esperé en la misma posición.

Lo sentí llegar cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear mi culo. Una de ellas se deslizó acariciando mi vientre y después subió a mi cuello donde agarró mi mentón con fuerza.

Rin volvió a recostarse sobre mí y me susurró.

-Perdóname si no puedo ser todo lo gentil que debería. Me tienes muy cachondo. 

Mis mejillas ardían y traspasaron el calor al resto del cuerpo.

Rin abrió el bote de nuevo y llenó sus manos de aquel viscoso líquido. Y con ello introdujo un dedo en mi entrada.Me estremecí con la extraña y satisfacctoria sensación. 

Comprendiendo mis reacciones Rin se aventuró a meter uno más y los comenzó a mover.

-Ammgh.- Me ahogué un grito de molestia. 

-¿Estás bien?- Rin paró bruscamente pero no sacó sus dedos, a pesar de las palabras que me había dicho, hacerme daño no estaba entre sus planes.- No iba totalmente en serio, podemos parar y hacer otr-

-Sigue. Quiero esto, Rin. Lo quiero ahora.- Rin tragó saliva apoyó su frente en mi espalda ocultando su rostro e introdujo otro dedo.

-Mmhg. Ah...- la sensación fue extrañamente placentera esta vez así que animé a Rin a seguir.- Rin... Más.

Rin aún escondido en mi espalda, apretó la mano libre contra mi vientre y los dedos de la otra comenzaron a moverse en círculos y abrir un poco mi entrada. Yo apretaba la mandíbula reteniendo los sonidos.

-Haru...

-Si.

No hizo falta nada más para entendernos.

Rin sacó sus dedos y sentí extraño el vacío.

-Haru, quiero verte la cara.- Cerró el grifo de la bañera antes de separarse, me cogió de la mano y me puso bajo la ducha.

Después abrió la llave y ambos nos empapamos. El agua fresca me relajó por completo y Rin me sonrió tiernamente antes de levantarme. Me agarró de las nalgas y apoyó mi espalda contra la pared. Verdaderamente tenía fuerza. Como inercia rodeé mis piernas a su cintura y mis brazos a su cuello mientras le besaba con avidez. El correspondió con el mismo afán y deseo. Después se separó para coger aire.

Soltó una mano, y yo apoyé una de mis piernas en el suelo mientras la otra siguió aferrada a su cintura. Sacó de su empapado pantalón un plástico. Rasgó el envoltorio con los dientes y con la misma mano sacó su miembro y deslizó el látex por él. Las gotas caían por su pelo y se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, la imagen era jodidamente erótica. Agarró su pene, lo colocó en mi entrada y seriamente me dijo:

-Haru, quiero que no cierres... Mmgggh los ojos.- y justo entró dentro de mí. 

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse pero no se movió, esperó a que su pene se acomodara dentro de mí. Sentí mis paredes aferrándose a él, quería moverme pero mi situación no me lo permitía.

-Rin, por favor...- le dije suplicante. Sentirlo dentro me estaba torturando. El entreabrió sus labios pero no dijo ni hizo nada sólo me miraba seriamente durante eternos segundos.- RIN MUÉVETE JODER ESTOY DESESPERADO.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara enrojeció. Reaccionó. Al fin, comenzó el necesitado movimiento.

-Aahmm.- no pude evitar gemir ante las suaves colisiones de su cuerpo contra el mío.- Ahhhnm Rin...

-Joder, Haru... Yo preocupado por ti, intentando ser delicado...uuuummm- su propia profundidad en la última embestida le proporcionó un gemido encantador a mis oídos y cerré los ojos un segundo deleitándome ¿Cómo podía cautivarme sólo con su voz? -Te dije... que no cierres los ojos, haa quiero verlos, hhaa, quiero que me veas.

-Rin... Es que... Mmmmm... Tu voz.

Aquello provocó a su cuerpo. Las embestidas tomaron velocidad y profundidad. Tocaban un punto en mi interior donde el placer era extremo. Cada vez más duro, más placentero. Rozaba y se marchaba, y regresaba formando un ciclo, y me volvía loco. Mi cerebro se estaba licuando. Y entonces...

-¡¡Aaahhhhh...!! -¡¡Ggggghhh!!

Ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Rin salió de mi suavemente y ambos nos dejamos caer lentamente al suelo. El agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, refrescando el inmenso calor que habían atrapado nuestros cuerpos.

Rin retiró el condón, me dio un suave beso y se fue a depositarlo en la papelera. Yo, alcé mi mano apagando el grifo de la ducha. Y con las piernas temblorosas intenté levantarme apoyándome en la pared. Rin me ayudó a enderezarme y me besó castamente una vez más. 

-¿Tomamos al fin ese baño?- asentí con la cabeza. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento se liberó de su pantalón.

Ambos nos sentamos en la bañera que habíamos llenado antes. Uno enfrente de otro. Alcancé la esponja y miré a Rin.

-Necesitaremos comprar otra para cuando vuelvas.- le tendí la esponja ya con gel.

-¿Quieres que vuelva?- cogió la esponja.

-Eres idiota.-dije mirando a un lado. Sabía la respuesta, por favor, le había escrito una nota diciendo "Te quiero". Pareció leerme el pensamiento.

-¿Sabes? En realidad no lo has dicho. Ya sabes... - fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

-Lo he escrito.

-Haru... haz las cosas apropiadamente.- volví a fruncir el ceño.

-Eres idiota.- una punzada me cruzo el pecho y me levanté para salir de la bañera pero me agarró por la muñeca.

-Te pedí que te bañases conmigo. No voy a obligarte a decirlo si no quieres.- Su voz sonó desesperada. No es que no quisiese Rin...

-Ah...- suspiré y volví a sentarme pero Rin me dio la vuelta.

-Déjame enjabonarte la espalda.- me sonrió e hizo un ademán de súplica.

-Sólo si yo puedo hacer lo mismo después.- él asintió feliz.

Comenzó a enjabonarme la espalda y con el agua de la bañera iba aclarando. Frotaba de nuevo y enjuagaba. Recorrió cada músculo y depositó suaves besos en ellos. Ese masaje en mi espalda sentó de maravilla.

Después ambos nos giramos y procedí a hacer lo mismo pero... Primero pasé la esponja de un hombro a otro y desde el cuello hasta el final de su espalda.

T

Después repetí, de un hombro a otro. Bajé por su lateral izquierdo, crucé por la mitad de su espalda y por último la pasé por la parte baja de la misma.

E

Continué dibujando un círculo y una pasada más en la parte derecha de la espalda.

Q

Una curva desde una de sus clavículas hasta la otra recorriendo antes la parte baja.

U

Y una línea que describía su columna vertebral.

I

Realicé el recorrido de cada letra que faltaba.

E  
R  
O

Dejé caer la esponja en el agua.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir eso? ¿Por qué me dolía el pecho cada vez que intentaba sacarlo de mi boca? ¿Por qué sentía miedo de decirlo en voz alta? Me mordí los labios por la impotencia.

-Haru...- pude ver desde atrás atisbos de sorpresa en su cara pero no se giró.

Se llevó la cara a las rodillas, tapándosela con las manos. 

-Rin...

Se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Soy un imbécil, le estoy haciendo daño ¿por qué no lo dije correctamente? ¿por qué tengo que ser un cobarde?

-Rin, perdóname.- no fui capaz de tocarlo, no me sentía en el derecho.

Él se dio la vuelta y se lanzó sobre mi creando una ola en la bañera.

-Ri-mmmgg ah mmh- me pilló de sorpresa. Se hizo con mis labios desesperadamente. Su lengua intentaba recorrer la cavidad de mi boca con exasperación. Su pecho se pegó al mío y su brazo me rodeó el cuello. Con la otra mano me cogió del pelo para llegar más adentro. Su lengua luchaba con la mía, su saliva se mezclaba con la mía, sus labios danzaban con los míos. Yo sólo podía dejarme llevar hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Se separó un centímetro para respirar dejando un rastro de saliva en su comisura que yo limpié con mi lengua. Mi respiración estaba agitada, no me lo podía creer, otra vez, miré incrédulo entre mis piernas...

-Perdóname por no entenderte Haru. Sé que no eres buen hablador y que te cuesta transmitir tus sentimientos. Debí haber comprendido mejor.

Sólo pude corresponder besándole de nuevo, Rin estaba comprendiéndome. Estoy tan feliz. Le besé repetidamente chupando sus labios. Muchos pequeños pero intensos besos en los que mis labios captaban y apresaban los carnosos labios de Rin.

Después metí mi lengua en un beso pasional. La presionaba contra la suya, rozaba sus dientes, su paladar, el interior de las mejillas. Estaba saboreando a Rin y era mejor que cualquier plato de caballa.

Con mi mano acaricié sus pectorales y bajé dibujando cada uno de sus marcados músculos. Llegué a sus abdominales y me detuve un segundo. Me separé de su boca y miré a su entrepierna, el hizo el mismo gesto. Y sí, estaba tan listo como yo.

Me miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-Haru... En la bañera no.- me levanté y salí de la bañera.- Haru, espera ¿dónde vas?

-Necesitamos otro condón.- Rin se asombró y se puso rojo. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

Fui a buscar la dichosa cajita y cogí uno de allí. Dentro de la caja había más cosas que no miré con exactitud: un antifaz, unos dados con cosas escritas... No les di mucha importancia porque llevaba prisa. Que les den a los regalos. Así que me fui con lo requerido.

-Rin, en la bañera sí. -puse el envoltorio al lado de los geles.

-Pero Haru.

Entré de nuevo en el agua y le salpiqué la cara. Él se lanzó sobre mí y agarró mi pene.

-Está bien... Si así lo deseas...

-No.- le quité la mano de inmediato.- Esta vez me toca a mi.

Rin se volvió a sentar con cara de asombro. Levantó las manos en modo de tregua.

-Esto puede ser interesante.

Por un momento me quedé en blanco, no sabía por donde empezar. Observar su cuerpo húmedo y su sonrisa de tiburón me dio ganas de comérmelo. Y eso hice, comencé a chupar su cuello, primero suave, pasando mi lengua y cuando encontré una zona dónde Rin sintió más placer chupé y succioné con intensidad. Él pegó respingo y yo seguí con mi tarea, mordí suavemente y volví a sorber. Sin querer había dejado una pequeña marca.

Olía tan bien, tan a Rin que pasé mi nariz por todo su cuello provocándole un escalofrío.

Con mis manos me dirigí a sus pectorales y los acaricié con delicadeza hasta pararme en sus pezones. Pasé mis dedos por ellos sintiendo cómo se endurecían a mi paso. Los pellizqué.

-Ahhh.- Rin pegó otro respingo. Su gemido me cautivó así que atrapé su boca en un nuevo beso. Intenso, duradero pero lleno de amor.

Metí las manos al agua en busca de su miembro. Cuando me encontré con su erección él se acercó más a mí y metió su lengua hasta el fondo. Mi vientre se removió, estaba deseando poder estar dentro de él.

Empecé a realizar un suave movimiento con mi mano desde su base hasta su glande. Mis dedos se separaban y unían proporcionando una caricia mientras Rin se perdía en ella. Se separó de mi boca y dijo mi nombre en un suspiro.

-H-haru...

Intensifiqué el ritmo y mi fuerza mientras el gemía y gruñía con fuerzas.

-Voy... a...- paré en seco y noté su respiración descompasada.

-Todavía no.- le dije, y el colocó dos dedos para evitar que su semen saliera. Espero unos segundos y se puso a gatas encima mía. 

Teniendo su trasero fuera del agua comenzó a introducirse los dedos. Yo observaba deleitándome mientras el chico al que amaba estaba encima mía. Tocándose para mi, gimiendo mi nombre y provocandome una cada vez más dura erección.

Rin alcanzó el condón y yo tomé el lugar que tenían sus dedos.

-Mmm.- se estremeció y abrió el envoltorio mientras temblaba por el movimiento de mis dedos. De pronto, toqué su punto.- Haaa.- y seguí torturando esa zona mientras observaba su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Haru.- Saqué mis dedos de Rin y el me hizo un gesto para que me enderezara y poder colocar el látex en mi pene.

-Rin, siéntate.- Él se colocó sobre mí y lentamente colocó mi pene en su entrada. Moviéndolo un poco lo introdujo hasta la mitad. Yo hice el resto empujando con mis caderas. 

Rin tuvo que sostenerse a mi cuello por la embestida. El agua produjo pequeñas olas que chocaban con nuestros cuerpos aún quietos. Rin me miraba a los ojos con cara de lujuria, se relamió los labios y comenzó un beso al ritmo en que se empezó a mover. El agua se sincronizó con él, viajando de derecha a izquierda de la bañera mientras el subía y bajaba sobre mí besándome con dificultad. 

Él ahogaba sus gemidos con mis besos pero yo apenas podía retener los míos. Mis caderas ansiosas por velocidad se removieron involuntariamente. Rin aumentó la rapidez yendo al ritmo. Y mis caderas intensificaron con el las estocadas. Una, dos, tres. Cuatro, más profunda.

¡Gggrhhh!- un gruñido se me escapó del placer, estaba muy cerca y la cara de Rin me decía que él también.

Puse la mano en su pene para masturbarlo y el se aferró a mí hundiendo la cara en mi cuello... 

-Haru... Ya haa no aguantaré mucho más. Gggh. - No lo necesitaba, pues yo también estaba llegando al clímax.

Apreté su cintura contra mi cuerpo seguí moviéndome con desesperación. Le dí una última y profunda embestida. Metí todo mi pene sobre él produciendo una descarga mutua.

Nuestras caras miraron al techo gritando, en busca del aire.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, nos buscamos con la mirada. Mi corazón seguía acelerado, era increíble. Todo lo que me hacía sentir con sólo tenerlo a mi lado era maravilloso. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire. No debía tener miedo. Lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era tenerlo a mi lado.

-Te quiero Rin.

Los ojos de Rin desprendieron dulzura y su sonrisa me supo a miel. Juntó su frente sobre la mía y en un suspiro me correspondió.

-Sabes que yo también.


	21. Extra SouMako. El Deseo de Makoto

La tarde para relajarse se había convertido en todo lo contrario. Me estaba estresando. Ahí tenía a mi amigo, bebiéndose su maldita soda mientras se ría de mí.

\- ¿Cómo tuviste la cara de regalarnos aquellas cosas sin siquiera haber probado con Makoto? Estoy entre reírme o pegarte con la caja en la cabeza.- preferiría el golpe en la cabeza antes de seguir escuchando su risa burlona.

-Déjame, no haré nada hasta que él no esté preparado.

-¿Acaso te crees que Makoto es de piedra? Sou, ya lleváis casi un mes juntos.- sus ojos se achinaron fulminándome con la mirada... Sabía algo más que yo.

-¿T-te ha dicho algo?

-Bueno el otro día estaba en casa de Haru y llegó bastante desesperado.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que deba contartelo.- Rin se quedó dubitativo mirando al cielo.

-RIN, MALDICIÓN. ES MI NOVIO.

-Por eso mismo, deberías preguntarle tú.

Suspiré, Rin tenía razón. Si a Makoto le preocupaba algo debía preguntarle, pero ¿no debería él también confiar en mi y contarme sus problemas? Suspiré.

-Aunque no creo que te diga nada...- me dijo el pelirrojo que seguía reflexionando.- Como Haru o Makoto se enteren que he abierto la boca te mato.

Genial, primero se hace el interesante para ahora acabar contándome. 

-Está bien, soy una tumba. Sólo cuenta.- Rin sonrió con malicia.

-El otro día, Makoto llegó muy agitado a casa de Haru. Acababa de llegar de tu casa. Le ofrecí un té e intentamos tranquilizarle para que nos contase qué le había ocurrido. Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a narrar:

»Otra vez, me ha vuelto a pasar otra vez-yo no sabía a qué se refería pero Haru frunció el ceño, por lo que supuse que él sí. Por tanto le pedí a Makoto que me explicase.

»ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTA SEMANA RIN.- yo le miré confundido, le dio un sorbo al té y con continuó nervioso.- El otro día estuve con Sousuke un rato antes de quedar con los demás para pasar tiempo a solas con él. Nos abrazamos y besamos. Entonces me besó el cuello, pero paró de pronto y NO PASÓ NADA MÁS. 

»Ayer, volvimos a tener una cita. Fuimos al centro comercial y tomamos unos helados. Lo pasamos bien. Después fuimos a su casa un rato, estuvimos toda la tarde sentados, hablando de cosas triviales mientras comenzamos a acaramelarnos. Pero Sousuke se separó de mi para hacer la cena por lo que TAMPOCO PASO NADA MÁS.

»Como se nos hizo tarde llamé a mi madre para decirle que me quedaría fuera a dormir. Pensé que quizás... Así... En la noche... Pues cuando fui a meter en la cama, Sousuke se dio la vuelta y ni siquiera me besó antes de dormir. Esta mañana se ha despertado antes que yo y apareció con sólo una toalla sobre la cintura ¿SABES COMO HE SUFRIDO? Tuve que salir disparado a darme una ducha de agua fría.

» No... No es que no disfrute de todos esos momentos con él pero... A veces... No puedo soportarlo, ya sabes, deseo un poco más.- y eso fue lo que me contó.

»Cuando lo piensas es un poco cruel, Sou ¿ni siquiera las buenas noches? Pobre Makoto... ¿acaso no piensas calmar su deseo?- Rin enseñó los colmillos en una sonrisa pícara.

Lo agarré de la camiseta encarándome con él. En ese momento, casi me quedo sin amigo.

-¡Si no me daba la vuelta, mi...!- Apreté la mandíbula, no le iba a dar más explicaciones. Lo solté en seguida. Lo que me contó no debía alejarse de la realidad, pues Makoto se había ido esta mañana disgustado sin decirme por qué y todo lo de las citas era cierto.

-Sou, estás esquivando a Makoto para no hacer nada que no quiera y precisamente él quiere hacer algo ¿Acaso eres idiota?- su tono burlón me sacaba de quicio.

-Ya lo he pillado ¿vale?

Maldito Rin, tenía razón. Dí un golpe en la mesa y le lancé un billete.

-Pídete otra soda a mi salud, ya me darás el cambio. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Makoto está con los chicos de Iwatobi, no estará libre hasta la hora de la cena.

Me largué de allí sin escucharle, no me apetecía seguir con Rin, hoy estaba demasiado graciosete. En su lugar llamé a Gou, seguro que la otra Matsuoka conseguía salvarme la tarde.

***

-Miedo no. Entonces, ¿prefieres una de acción?- dije con un par de pelis en la mano.

Makoto no contestó así que me giré buscando su mirada. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban pegados en el suelo. Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando.

-Makoto... ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, claro.- me mintió con una sonrisa triste.

Dejé las películas encima de la mesa y me agaché frente a él cogiéndole las manos.

-Makoto... Sé cuándo mientes.

Él alzó la vista afligido. Yo sabía que había en esa cabecita y después de la conversación con Rin me imaginaba qué era lo que le rondaba. O no...

-Sou... Yo... bueno... No sé por dónde empezar.

-Empieza desde el principio.- le acaricié la mejilla.

El soltó una bocanada de aire para coger fuerzas.

-Tú y yo llevamos saliendo ya un tiempo. Yo creí, que estabamos esperando el momento adecuado o algo.- tal y como yo pensaba- Pero, quizás... Sou... ¿te gustan las chicas?- NO ¿QUÉ? Esto no es lo que había hablado con Rin. Me pasé una mano por el pelo ¿qué cojones?

Mi cara debió ser un poema porque Makoto me miró confuso. Me refregué los ojos con los dedos y después volví a poner mi mano sobre la suya. Él estaba inquieto así que al menos yo intenté tranquilizarme.

-No entiendo a qué viene esta pregunta.- dije lo más sereno que pude.

-Es que aún... No hemos hecho... Ya sabes.

-Dilo Makoto. Claro.- necesitaba que confiara en mi, que fuese más seguro.

-No hemos tenido sexo.- apretó los labios un segundo pero su nerviosismo lo hizo seguir hablando.- Y está tarde cuando estaba con los chicos te he visto con Gou. Parecíais pasarlo bien paseando con ella, se te veía sonriente y desp-

-Makoto, Makoto, para. ¿Crees que me gusta Gou? - solté un suspiro- Vaya... No sabía que fueses tan celoso, tienes que confiar un poco más en mi... Y en ti.- le sonreí con picardía.

Makoto se sonrojó y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle. 

-No... Bueno... Yo creí... Es que se te veía feliz.

-Bueno, sabes que Gou es una amiga de confianza, por eso la llamé. Necesitaba hablar con ella. De alguien especial que me tiene preocupado.- aludido miró a nuestras manos con vergüenza.

Cogí su mentón y lo acerqué a mi, quedando cara a cara. Después me puse serio.

-Makoto, quiero que la próxima vez que quieras algo me lo digas sin rodeos. No sé hasta dónde debo llegar si no me lo dices. Yo también tengo culpa por contenerme demasiado sin tener en cuenta tus deseos.

-¿Co-contenerte?- Makoto tragó saliva y volvió a sonrojarse.

Tiré más de su mentón y rocé sus acolchados labios con los míos. Pasé mi lengua por ellos y chupé el inferior con ternura. Aferré sus manos con fuerza mientras metí mi lengua en su boca. La moví en círculos, muy lentamente mientras rodeaba a la suya y sentía el roce con sus dientes.

Me separé un poco y vi a Makoto abriendo los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada y exhalando despacio por la boca.

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes que sólo esto puede provocarte así?

Makoto se abalanzó a mi cuello y metió su lengua en mi garganta. Movía con fuerza a la mía que le siguió el ritmo en seguida. Lasciva, lujuriosa, describía cada zona de mi boca. Moviéndola arriba y abajo con empujones bruscos. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido, no me esperaba que mi tímido chico consiguiese avisparse así.

Se separó en busca de aire. Su respiración se había hecho más fuerte y pesada.

Le cogí de las muñecas y me levanté. Me quité el cinturón y lo até a sus manos. Makoto me miraba atento. Pero de pronto su ceño se frunció.

-Sou... Yo también te quiero tocar.

-Oh, y lo harás pequeño. Pero primero te toca disfrutar, has aguantado demasiado.

Me llevé sus manos atadas al respaldo del sillón y allí las contuve todo el tiempo con una mano. Después posé una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

Junté un segundo mis labios a los suyos y después bajé a su cuello. Makoto respondió ladeando su cabeza para dejar más espacio a mis besos. Justo cuando lamí debajo de su oreja gimió dulcemente. Mi estómago se removió del placer.

Con mi mano libre acaricié su antebrazo y después su marcado biceps. Bendita natación. Continué cosquilleando los músculos de su pecho sobre la camiseta y después metí la mano sobre ella para acariciar sus duros abdominales. Oh, sí, bendita natación. 

-Makoto, no muevas las manos.

-V-vale.

Solté el agarre de mi mano dejando suyas en el respaldo del sofá por encima de su cabeza. Tiré de su camiseta y la llevé hacia arribasin llegar a quitarsela. Su jadeo hacía que cada curva de su musculatura se oscilara. Era fascinante.

Makoto cerró los ojos con fuerza ruborizándose.

-N-no mires tanto.- me dijo entrecortado. -Haa.

Me apoderé de uno de sus pezones con mis dientes y después lamí la irritación. Repetí el mismo proceso con el otro. Otro gemido se escapó de su boca removiendo todo mi interior. Deseaba escucharlo jadear más.

Resbalé mis manos hasta su entrepierna y apreté con ambas manos.

-Aaaah.- escucharle una vez más extendió el calor de mi estómago por todo mi cuerpo.

Después bajé su cremallera y comencé a besar y chupar su entrepierna por encima de la tela de sus boxers. Su cuerpo respondió temblando.

Me apresuré a quitarle el cinturón de sus muñecas y lo dejé caer detrás del sofá junto a su camiseta. 

Agarré a Makoto y lo tumbé desprendiéndome de sus pantalones. También me quité la camiseta pues ya sentía que me sobraba. Apoyé mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y descubrí la mirada obscena de mi chico mientras se mordía el labio.

Makoto estaba embobado con mi torso como si fuese algo nuevo para él. Pasó un par de dedos desde mi clavícula a mi esternón y bajó siguiendo los dedos con su mirada. Me estremecí con su toque. Cada lugar que tocaba dejaba un rastro de placer. Cuando llegó a mi pantalón se ayudó de la otra mano para desabrochar el botón y después bajó mi cremallera. Metió las manos en el pantalón y las llevó hacia atrás, apretando mis nalgas con fuerzas.

-Huumffff, Makoto voy a tener que atar otra vez esas manos.- mi espalda se arqueó.

El agarre había provocado que mi cuerpo se acercase a él pero sin llegar tocarlo. Sonreí internamente y rocé mi erección con la suya repetidas veces.

-Aaaah, ah. Aah. Mmm ah.- Makoto había empezado a perder el control y yo iba por el mismo camino, así que antes, me apresuré a levantarme del sofá. 

-¿So-Sousuke?- quedó allí tumbado con una expresión extraña. 

No tardé en volver al salón con un preservativo en mano. Me quedé paralizado cuando le vi. Se veía indefenso. Estaba apoyado sobre sus manos, con un jadeo exasperado ¿De verdad pensó que me iba a marchar dejándole así?

-Makoto...- me acerqué lentamente dando toquecitos con el envoltorio en mis labios.- ¿de verdad creías que me iba a ir, que te dejaría así?

Makoto encogió sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas escondiendo su cara. Me dejé caer en el sofá a su lado. Acaricié su despeinado pelo y besé sus brazos. Me deleité besándolos con suavidad mientras su olor impregnaba mis fosas nasales. Subió un poco su rostro y dejó ver sus aceitunados ojos que deprisa buscaron los míos. Los encontró cerca, a unos centímetros, aún disfrutando con sólo besar y olisquear su piel.

Me separé de él y me recosté sobre el sofá mirando al techo suspiré.

-Ah. Makoto ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Se sentó encima mía, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro. Suavemente, lo rodeé con mis brazos y besé esa cabecita hueca.

-Hazme el amor.- dijo en un susurro respondiendo a mi pregunta.

Le aparté un poco de mi para poder mirarle a los ojos y hablarle con certeza.

-Quiero que entiendas,que en mi vida, nadie está por encima de ti. Confía en mí.- Makoto me sonrió y asintió.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo convencido

-Esta bien, entonces haremos el amor juntos.- le di un beso fugaz y sonreí con él.

Mi chico lujurioso se encendió de nuevo. Juntó sus labios de nuevo a mi. Los chupó con entusiasmo y metió su lengua en mi boca fundiendo un beso de lo más pasional.

Lo sostuve con fuerza para poder tumbarlo de nuevo en el sofá. Sin perder más tiempo acaricié su parte íntima con el envoltorio del preservativo que aún tenía en la mano. Necesitaba que su erección tomase la rigidez de antes. 

Pronto, me desprendí de sus calzoncillos y lamí sus testículos. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Después me llevé su miembro a mi boca mientras le miraba. 

-Mm aaaahh.- Makoto clavó las uñas a los cojines mientras le succionaba. Y comencé a notar como su dureza se hacía más consistente en el interior de mi boca.

Su cuerpo se curvó de placer y apartó mi cabeza antes de eyacular.

-Guau, eso ha sido rápido.- le miré sonriente y relamí algunas gotas que cayeron en mis labios.

Gateé un par de pasos en el sofá acercándome a él. Makoto agarró mi boxer y tiró de ellos hasta quitarmelos. Ahora, al fin ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. 

Makoto rodeó mi miembro con su mano y apretó. Con unas duras y pausadas sacudidas. Las aumentó provocándome un placer más intenso y desgarró un sonido en mi garganta. Detuve su mano para no correrme.

Él tragó saliva, cogí su mano y lamí el presemen que se me había escapado. Makoto miraba maravillado, como si él anhelara imitar el gesto. Su deseo fue cumplido. Le tendí mi mano y le ordené que chupase y ensalivara tres de mis dedos. Y como un niño que disfruta de su helado, así lo hizo.

-Ahora necesito que te relajes, Makoto.

Él asintió y en seguida le devoré con otro beso para que lo hiciera de verdad. Me rodeó con sus brazos cuando comenzó a corresponderme. Entonces, vi mi momento y metí uno de mis dedos en su ano. Makoto mordió mi labio al sentirlo pero después seguimos con nuestro distractivo beso. 

Moví el dedo y su interior pareció acostumbrarse rápido. Así que metí los dos siguientes seguidos, tenía prisa, me había contenido por demasiado tiempo.

-Gggh.- Makoto paró un segundo sus labios y lengua. Pero rápidamente volvió a atraparme con desesperación. Apretó sus brazos para dar profundidad. 

Yo estaba siguiendo su beso estupefacto. De pronto, sus caderas hicieron un movimiento. A lo que entendí que debía seguir con el movimiento de mis dedos y así lo hice. Su cuerpo se acostumbraba a mi rápidamente, por lo que decidí ponerme la goma de una vez para al fin ser uno sólo con Makoto.

Coloqué mi pene sobre su ano y le miré a los ojos. El bajó su mano a mi miembro y fue él mismo el que lo introdució.

-Haaaa.- soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Y sin más dilación comenzó a mover su cuerpo.

Le seguí armoniosamente. Primero lento, estocadas en las que Makoto jadeaba con dulzura una y otra vez; y después salvaje, en embestidas cada vez más intensas en las que ambos gruñíamos. 

-Aaaah. -Gggggh. -Mmmmhhh.   
-Uhmmm. -Mmfffh. -Uhmmm. -Haaa. 

Los sonidos se perdían en el calor de los cuerpos, sin saber muy bien quien era el que los reproducía. La intensidad comenzaba a nublarme la vista. 

Makoto gimió más fuerte que nunca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y supe que había llegado. Pero no soltó su abrazó y esperó un par de embestidas más que tardé en llegar. Hundí mi pene con fuerza en la última, mientras mis dedos se aferraron al sofá. Y mi grito acabó en una respiración agitada. 

Mi cuerpo se desplomó encima del de Makoto.

-Ah, te prometo, ah que no volveré a pensar que te gustan la chicas ah.- Makoto estaba casi sin aliento. 

-Menos mal, creo que ha quedado bien demostrado.- Sonreí.

Me abrazó y acarició el pelo hasta que ambos caímos dormidos, desnudos, amándonos en sueños.


End file.
